Future, Battles and Family
by AlcheLuna
Summary: What happenes if Both Present Ash and May Finally Met their Future selves...adventure, drama and Romance will embarked on the 30th chapter read to find out! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**This is my first fic so I need help from you guys; I need your suggestions on my work. This is an Advanceshipping story (AshXMay) so please no flaming!!**

**My inspiration on this story is the episode Me, Myself and Time**

-20 years in the future-

It is a clear sunny day in the road to Fortree city, or at least on the outside of the Mount. Cury-cury, two figures are seen walking through the very fogy forest.

"Ugh I think were lost" said the smaller figure; this figure is small compare to the other one. It is a cat-like pokemon with a coin on its forehead it wares a metal plate on both of its shoulder, a pair of small metal greaves and small paw-less gauntlets. It wares an annoyed expression on its small cat face.

"Don't worry my meowthsy" said the taller figure assuring meowth, it is a girl wearing a long orange shirt with a blue pokeball symbol on the middle, long jeans and a pair of orange shoes (I don't describe clothes pretty well) she has long brown hair that fell on her back with an orange bandana tied in her hair (which is on her back) she also wear a black and orange hat with red half pokeball symbol, she has auburn eyes that showed pure determination on her young face. "Even in this fog the pokenav points straight to the next pokemon center" said the girl pointing to the small gadget on her right gloved hand.

"Easy for you to say Sarah, I know even you cannot see in this thick fog" said meowth still annoyed.

They continued walking straight on the fogy road to nowhere. After 5 minutes of complete silence and fogginess Meowth had the courage to break the silence.

"H-Hey S-Sarah" Meowth said beginning to get scared.

"Yes what is it meowth?" Sarah said calmly, still walking straight, not even feeling a bit scared. "Where are we anyway? … And why are you not afraid?" Meowth said biting his long nails still walking straight.

"First were in the middle of a mountain called 'Mount Cury-cury' and if we past to this shortcut we will be in Fortree city and for my next gym battle, Sarah said calmly looking thru her pokenav," second I don't feel scared because of what my dad told me that 'if a feel scared then my pokemon will feel scared too"

Meowth nodded 'hey yeah I'm her pokemon too which means that I cannot feel scared' Meowth thought, and then they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What is that?" Sarah asked getting scared. "Don't worry Sarah … I will protect you" Meowth said going to his battle stance.

After a few seconds of silence a very angry pokemon came out of the bushes, it is a large brown bear with a long scar on its left eye, on its stomach is a yellow markings of a half crescent moon, the pokemon had a very angry expression on its large face.

"Ugh! It's an Ursaring!!" Sarah said scared.

"What do we do now Sarah?" Meowth asked ready to protect Sarah from the large angry pokemon. The bear pokemon roared that made Sarah remembers what happened to her while her family was having a vacation. (A/N sorry but the flashback is on the next chapter)

"I think we should … Run!!" Sarah said while small tears are visible to her auburn eyes.

Meowth nodded "on three"

"Three!!" Sarah said facing through the opposite direction and started to run.

"H-Hey wait up for me Sarah!!" Meowth said started to run too.

Leaving the angry Ursaring by itself

Suddenly figure showed up in behind Ursaring and said "Good Ursaring now return" grabbing a pokeball on his pocket pointing to the bear pokemon and returning it to his pokeball. After a few second he pulled out a cellphone after dialing his desired number and calling it.

"Sir Phase 1 is complete" the figure said looking where Sarah and her meowth ran through, grinning maniacally he nodded through something that the other line told him.

'Sarah we will get you' the figure though before vanishing through thin air

**That is for chapter one.**

**What danger awaits Sarah and meowth?**

**I know this chapter is very short but it's very late now.**

**Don't worry Ash and May will appear on the next chapter**

Ash: you better be or I'll make sure pikachu will give you a painful thunderbolt.

May: yeah and what are you planning on my daughter if you hurt her I'll…

JB: don't worry you two nothing's going to happen to her (I think)

Pikachu: Pika pikachu…

JB: (sweat dropping)

**The next chapter will go next day I have classes so that will keep me busy,**

**Please review and I need you suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys this is chapter 2 of this fic**

**I think this will be long, thanks zea for reviewing my fic**

**Even though you are the only one who reviewed my work so thanks a lot!!  
The first 3 chapter will focus on Sarah and her Meowth**

* * *

Sarah is crying a lot 'why does it have to be that same Ursaring' Sarah though running, tears falling from her auburn eyes.

"H-hey Sarah Wait up!!" shouted Meowth from afar, trying to catch up

'Huh yeah I forgot Meowth' Sarah though drying her tears.

Sarah stops on a nearby tree panting heavily, after a few seconds meowth came to her heavily panting too. "What's wrong Sarah" Meowth asked looking at her." I-It's nothing" trying to hide her teary eyes, But Meowth wasn't convinced, "No something's definitely wrong with you... I know you Sarah you can't fool me I'm your pokemon I know something's bothering you" Meowth said wanting to know the truth, "It's just an Ursaring...you know I'm capable of defeating that Large bear why did we run away?"

Sarah doesn't want to tell Meowth what happened to her when she was 5 years old, 'but he is my pokemon I cannot hide it from him' Sarah thought, "okay Meowth I'll tell you why we ran…"Sarah started, "Because of?" Meowth said waiting for her answer "I am afraid of Ursaring" Sarah said tears falling from her eyes, Meowth has his mouth wide open cannot believe that his trainer is scared of an Ursaring,' I cannot blame her' Meowth though ' she is still a girl'

"Okay…but why?" Meowth said wanting to know why his trainer is scared.

"It Happened 7 years ago when I was 5"Sarah started remembering the horrible past.

_Flashback_

Sarah was 5 and her family decided to go to a picnic in the small clearing in the road to Viridian City

"Hey Ash" Sarah's mother said waving to her husband and daughter,, she is a woman on her twenties, she is wearing a blue shirt that hugs her glasshour figure, She also wears a biking shorts with a short white skirt, She has brown hair that is on her side of her face with a orange bandanna with a half pokeball design on it, she also has blue eyes.

"Yes May Honey" Sarah's dad Ash said looking at her direction, he is a man in his late twenties he wears a white shirt with a gold marking on its chest, Jeans and black shoes, he has black raven hair that is covered with a blue and black hat with a red half pokeball symbol, he is holding a big picnic basket.

"This is a good spot on a picnic Ash... what do you think Sarah?" May said Looking at her daughter that is seating on the grass next to her.

"Yes Mommy" The 5 year-old Sarah said nodding her head, she wear large orange shirt that covers most of her little body, she also wears a big blue ribbon on the top of her brown hair.

When Ash came to them he is panting heavily tired from running while holding the picnic basket.

"Honey I think I need a rest" Ash said panting.

"Okay dear you can rest while I prepare our picnic" May said looking at him smiling, Ash blush then laid on the grass.

"Mommy can I look around here for a while?" Sarah asked looking at her Mommy," Okay Sarah but be careful don't go too far okay?" May said looking at her; Sarah nodded then looked at her dad.

"Dad Can Pikachu Come with me?" Sarah asked her dad pointing at the small electric type on her dad's shoulder. "Okay Sarah Pikachu can come with you...Pikachu Look after Sarah for me okay" Ash said to the small electric-type on his shoulder.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said nodding, then jumping on Sarah Left shoulder.

Sarah and Pikachu walked through the forest nearby, after deciding to go back to her parents Sarah heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, Sarah quickly became scared moving quickly Pikachu jumped on Sarah's shoulder to the ground sparks flying from his cheeks.

On the bushes came a Large Ursaring that has a very angry expression on its face. "Pik-Pikachu what is that?" Sarah asked Scared

"Pika Pikachu PiPichu" Pikachu asked the angry Ursaring, suddenly the Ursaring ran towards pikachu with its right arm glowing, pikachu dogged the Hammer arm attack before pikachu countered with a powerful thunder attack on Ursaring, the Ursaring growled harder when the attack hit him directly making him more angrier.

On the side of the battle Sarah watch the battle with a very scared and worried expression on her face, 'Pikachu please be okay!' Sarah thought, suddenly pikachu got shot with a Hyper beam on his stomach that created a small explosion that forced him to lose consciousness.

"Pikachu!" Sarah scream running towards the fallen electric-type pokemon, when Sarah came to pikachu the Ursaring is advancing towards her with the same expression on its face. "Don't worry pikachu I will bring you to my dad and mom" Sarah said holding the electric-type on her arms, but before she began to run to the opposite direction the Ursaring ran towards them with its right claw glowing, suddenly somebody covered them on his arms protecting them from the attack.

-5 minutes before Sarah's encounter with the Ursaring-

Ash is sitting on the picnic blanket with a sandwich on his hand while May is laying her head on his lap looking at the clouds.

"You know May that it's good to have a nice picnic with you and Sarah today" Ash said taking a bite on his sandwich.

"Yeah it's good that the PLA has given you a week off work" May said calmly looking at his eyes. "Being a Pokemon knight takes a lot of your time with us"

Ash nodded then looked at her eyes before saying "I'm sorry May…it's my job besides all my pokemon will keep you and Sarah occupied on the afternoon that I'm gone"

"Uh Huh" May said moving her face closer to Ash's "But I still need you…Ash" Ash followed her movements after their face touching each other giving a warm and lovely kiss.

After the kiss has broken they heard a scream," Pikachu!" the voice said, but the most worrying part is that the voice is very familiar on both Ash and May.

"Sarah!" Both of them shouted, Ash quickly ran through the direction of the scream, May quickly followed too leaving their picnic on the grass field.

'Sarah please Be okay' Ash thought jumping thru the braches of the trees, Ash is very capable on jumping thru braches because of his training of becoming a pokemon knight, jumping thru braches is much faster than running so that Ash quickly came to an opening when he saw Sarah is going to be attacked by the angry Ursaring. He quickly put Sarah on his arms just before the attack, bracing Himself for the Metal claw attack.

-Back to the normal time-

Sarah cannot believed her eyes when she saw her dad being slashed in the back by the Ursaring, blood running thru his dad's back and on the Ursaring's claw, "Dad!" Sarah shouted very scared from the fact that his that got hurt because of her. Then Ash run still holding Sarah until he came to a nearby tree, putting Sarah with the injured pikachu on her arms Ash quickly faced the Ursaring wanting to protect his daughters life even if it cost him his own.

"I'm not afraid of you Ursaring!" Ash shouted still wincing from the pain on his back, "Broad Blade" Ash shouted bringing out his arms upward, and suddenly a large silver sword came out from nowhere materializing on Ash's hand, it is a long metal sword with six holes from the intersection of the sword going to the tip of it. (Like in kingdom hearts I think)

"Come on you large bear Show me what you got" Taunted Ash pointing the sword on to Ursaring, this got the bear pokemon angrier and began charging again on Ash with its claws glowing.

Ash quickly dodge the Metal claw attack the swung his sword on the bear pokemon, the bear felt itself being slashed by the sword leaving a large mark on its left eye, growling the bear pokemon suddenly left them holding its left eye.

After a few seconds Ash suddenly fell on to his knees using the sword as a support for standing. May showed up running to Ash with a very worried expression on her face.

"Ash are you okay?" May asked worried. Ash nodded and pointed finger on to Sarah and pikachu, "Go and help our daughter and pikachu" Ash said panting; May nodded then went to Sarah "Baby are you okay?" Sarah nodded then looked at pikachu still unconscious on her arms "is Pikachu will be okay mommy?" Sarah asked her mommy, May looked at pikachu and said "Don't worry baby pikachu will be all right"

Sarah smiled weakly then remembered what happened to his dad and quickly went to him, "Dad are you okay?" Sarah asked his dad worried seeing the mark on his dad's back, Ash nodded then said "I'll always going to protect you Sarah…My world revolves around you and may I wont let anything happen to you and May..

This chapter is very long Ill update tomorrow see you soon and its getting late bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys this is the 3****rd**** chapter of this story, thanks to everybody who read and reviewed my story, especially Miss Zea for reviewing from the very start.**

**I forgot to put the end flashback on the on if the second chapter because I finish typing this story on so it's very late.**

**Sorry sir shadow that my story doesn't cope with your expectation, I'm new to this writing thing so I'm not yet good, once again I'm sorry**

**This will be long chapter.**

**-**_End Flashback-_

"Do you think that's the same Ursaring that tried to kill you and your dad's pikachu?" Meowth asked after hearing his trainers childhood, Sara nodded remembering the scar on the Ursaring's left eye. "Why is it in this here…you said that the own who attacked you is on the forest near viridian city?" Meowth asked rubbing his chin,

"I don't know!" Sarah shouted crying, Meowth was taken aback by this action, 'That seem to her so much' Meowth thought, suddenly meowth hugged Sarah's feet that cause sarah to looked at him with her eyes full of tears. "Meowth" Sarah muttered looking at him, her crying slowly stopped until there is nothing to cry about. "Sarah don't you worry…I'm always here to protect you because of you I wont even be alive and I owe you my life and nothings going to change that" Meowth said looking at her full of determination in his cat eyes.

"Thank you so much Meowth" Sarah said going in his level hugging him tightly, she hugged meowth so tight that meowth face turned red. "Sarah your h-hugging me to t-tight" Meowth said out of air, when Sarah realized that she is hugging meowth to death she quickly pulled of him. "Sorry Meowth I don't know what came over me" Sarah said putting her hands on her back blushing thru embarrassment.

After a few seconds meowth regained his breath, "Let's go meowth I think it's going to rain" Sarah said looking at the sky, "How do know its going to rain?" Meowth said confused to what Sarah had said, "Its woman's intuition Meowth" Sarah said proudly raising her right index finger at her face (Exactly what Jessie did on the episode Me, Myself and time) "What ever you say Sarah" Meowth muttered annoyed at Sarah, leapt on to Sarah's back then Sarah started to run finding a cave or something to shelter from the said rain.

Sarah was right because it started to rain hard. Unknown to them two sets of eyes watch from above a branch, one of them is a small white flying pokemon with an eye pattern on both of its wings, the other figure is a guy with green hair that is professionally combed, green eyes and a grin on his face, he wears a violet jacket that is opened, a black undershirt with a red colored letter 'R' on the middle, jeans, and a pair of combat boots. 'Phase 2 complete' the man thought before pulling out a pokeball from his belt "Good job Masquerain thank you for that rain dance…Return" the man said to his pokemon before retuning it into his pokeball, "Now let's hope Paul captures that girl" the man said before disappearing thru thin air.

Sarah is running at a fast rate because she hated it when her dress became wet until Meowth pointed to a nearby tree, "Sarah over there" Meowth said pointing his paw on a direction, Sarah quickly ran towards that direction until she found a big hole in a tree and quickly entered it.

"Good thing you found this Hole Sarah" Meowth said licking his fur to get of the water of his body. (What most cats do)

"Ugh I need a shower after this" Sarah said pulling out a towel from her bag, 'what a bad day this turn out to be' Sarah thought while drying her hair with a towel, After making sure that their both dry Sarah looked outside to see that it is still raining hard outside.

"Wait a minute Sarah" Meowth said touching his paws on the ground, "What is it Meowth-"Before sarah could finish her sentence the ground collapsed.

When sarah opened her eyes she is laying on a bundle of grass with meowth on her lap still unconscious 'Ouch my head hurts' Sarah thought putting her hands on her hat, After a few seconds she quickly shook Meowth "Meowth wake up "Sarah said shaking meowth, when meowth opened his eyes he quickly put his paws on his head feeling the same way sarah felt after she regained consciousness going to the memories of what happened before their fall, "Where are we?" Meowth said after the headache went away. "I don't know meowth" Sarah said looking around,

"Good heavens your both okay" A figure said to them from afar, meowth quickly went in front of Sarah to protect her in case of any attacks, "Who are you…Show yourself!" Sarah shouted preparing on what will happen to them, after a few seconds, two figures went in front of them, one is a lady with violet shirt with a long white skirt and white shoes, She has red hair that fell on to her back she has red eyes that is looking at them with a worried expression on her face, on her right hand is a white gloves, on her left hand she has a green bracelet. The other one is a small clay pokemon with a doll like shape it has red markings on its whole body and it stands like a compass because of the way its hands point.

"Don't be alarmed" The lady said smiling, "Belltoy" its partner said, Sarah looked into the ladies eyes and found that she is telling the truth, "Okay meowth she can be trusted" Sarah said calmly.

Meowth nodded then returned to its calm expression, "Who are you? ...Where are we?" Sarah asked the lady, "My name is Collista and this is my partner Belltoy" collista said putting her right arm in front of Sarah "Belltoy" Belltoy cheered , Sarah put her left hand to shake her right hand, "Hi my name is Sarah Anne Ketchum and this is my partner Meowth" Sarah said shaking her hand. "Hi" Meowth said waving his paws, Collista put on a shocked expression, "Wow a talking meowth now that pretty unusual" Collista said shocked to hear meowth talked.

"Yeah my meowth can talk like us" Sarah said smiling, "Wait a minute" Collista said remembering something Sarah said. "Ketchum…Don't tell me that you're the daughter of Mister Ash Ketchum of pallet town?" Collista asked. Sarah put on a shocked expression on her face.

"You know my Dad?" Sarah asked shock that this lady knows her dad, even though that her father is a pokemon master not many people knows his name and the town they lived in, Collista nodded her head remembering their first encounter with her dad "Because of your father I would not got into this place" Collista said , "Where is this anyways?" Meowth asked interested in finding about what place are they in to.

"Were in the ruins of the Belltoy civilization" Collista said "This is where the greatest treasure in the world is located" Sarah was amazed at what she heard 'the greatest treasure in the world!' Sarah thought images of clothes flooded her young mind her eyes sparkled with the thoughts of wears those said clothes, when meowth saw Sarah's eyes sparkled he sighed "Don't tell me Sarah that you're imagining clothes again" Meowth said annoyed. Sarah's face turned deep red due to embarrassment "H-hey" Sarah said blushing with embarrassment, "This is my fantasy so no bugging"

Collista laughed when she heard that the little daughter of the pokemon master dreams of having many clothes, "No Sarah" Collista said wiping the tear in her eyes, "If clothes are the greatest treasure in the world then what is?" Sarah asked annoyed at somebody laughed at her daydream.

"That is" Collista said pointing to the circle pentagram on the side, it is a large circle (like a pentagram) with lots of markings in the sides of the circle (what it means I don't know).

"What" Both Sarah and Meowth shouted, they cannot believe that the greatest treasure in the world is just a big circle

-Continued-

**I'm sorry guys that this chapter is shorter that the last one, and I broke my promise that next chapter will focus on the present time, it will be on the 5****th**** chapter I will just add a battle chapter on the next one.**

**See you again tomorrow Bye.!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this is the 4****th**** installment of this story/chapter, this is the last chapter that the setting is on the 20 years in the future, thanks for everybody who read and reviewed the previous. But anyways thank you for the ones who read the whole story.**

**Thank you sir Lucifer for pointing out my spelling errors for Baltoy, I looked at bulbapedia and seen that the name of the girl in the same episode is Callista so I changed the name Collista to Callista. **

**Sorry if I updated a day late because my mother played with the computer and she doesn't want me to use it until she was done playing with it, eventually she stop at so It took me a day to type this story down. Sorry for the delay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to the staff except for pokemon versions in the GBA. And I do not own the black knights (code Geass)**

"are you serious" Meowth said shocked, Callista shook her head and pointed to the drawings in the ceilings, "Those markings told about the ancient civilization on the Baltoy even though this is the ruins they left their greatest invention in our time" Callista said proudly,

"And what would that be?" Sarah asked wondering what that circle is, "That is a secret Sarah" Callista answered, "Awe" both Sarah and meowth said disappointed which cause Callista to snicker.

"There you are little Sarah!" Somebody shouted from nowhere which cause meowth to go in front of Sarah to protect her from the unknown person, "Who's there!" Sarah shouted, after a few seconds the figure came out of the darkness he wears a blue jacket, black jeans and a pair of combat boots, he has violet (purple or magenta I don't know) hair, he has violet pebble like eyes that showed pure evil and the most part that made meowth more angry is that he wears a black undershirt with a big red 'R' on the middle part.

""Don't come any closer! ...I know you… your from team rocket" Meowth said recognizing the symbol on the figures shirt, "Team rocket? …I thought that team rocket was disbanded because my dad and his team attacked their main base three years ago?" Sarah asked Meowth.

"That's what everybody thought" The figure said taking a few steps forward which cause Meowth to move backwards.

"What do you want here anyway" Callista said grabbing a pokeball from her belt, "My mission here is to take Miss Sarah here and take her to the boss" the figure moving a few more steps forward.

"And why does your boss want her?" Meowth asked moving him and Sarah a few more steps Backwards "If you want to know you'll have to give Sarah to me first" the figure said finally stopping his movements.

"Over My Dead Body!! " Meowth shouted running with his claws glowing attempting to strike the figure, suddenly a bright glow emerged from the figures hand before a sword materializing in the figures hands; this is a four foot sword with one hole from the intersection and has a flame design on the other parts of it.

Meowth's metal claw attack was intercepted by the sword creating sparks, "Y-you're a knight too?" Meowth asked shocked by the figures sword while pushing his glowing claws to empower the figures sword.

"A knight? …Please I can never and will not be one of those people that uses their given power to help in helping people" the figure laughed while pushing his sword to empower Meowth's metal claw attack, "Then who are you?" Meowth asked while giving more effort in pushing his claws.

Finally the clash of the claw and sword stopped, the result is a tie pushing them both a few feet backwards "Who am I… I'm a member of team rockets black elite knights" The figure said proudly giving a full bow.

"I don't care who you are... But if you want Sarah you'll have to go through me first!!" Meowth shouted angrily,

"Then I'll have to kill you first" The figure said griping his sword with both of his hands before the sword erupted with flames then he ran fast desperate to kill the interrupting Pokemon.

-Back to Sarah-

Sarah was frozen on her spot before Meowth ran, shocked to find out that team rocket was after her, 'Why are they after me?' Sarah thought, her thoughts was broken when somebody grabbed her hand; it was looking at her with a desperate face. "Let's run Sarah" Callista said looking at the battle between Meowth and the rocket elite knight.

"But what about Meowth... I can't leave without him…I can't leave my Pokemon battling here without me!" Sarah answered not wanting to leave her partner behind.

"He's after you Sarah, he wants to take you to his leader" Callista said not wanting to argue with Sarah, "But-"Sarah said.

"What will Meowth think if you didn't run and be captured by team rocket?" Callista interrupted not wanting to argue any more with the little girl. Sarah was taken aback by this question 'If I got captured…all the things Meowth did to buy time for me to escape was all for nothing?' Sarah thought.

She nodded her head, "Good let's head to the other exit" Callista said grabbing her hand and started to run to the other direction towards the exit, but before they reach the exit another figure appeared in front of them then punched Callista square on the face moving her a few feet behind Sarah, "Miss Callista!!" Sarah shouted running to the unconscious lady.

But before she can reach Callista the figure appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck leaving her hard to breath, "L-let g-go of m-me!" Sarah said grabbing the hand that holds her neck. The figure snickered before giving more power on hold on Sarah's neck.

'Is this the end?' Sarah thought, her vision was fading then she heard somebody shout "Xatu use peck!" the voice said, Sarah recognized the voice and it belongs to Miss Callista

From the Pokeball came out Xatu, a green condor-like Pokémon with long white wings that covers most of the Pokémon's front. Underneath its wings are designs that resemble eyes. It also possesses a long yellow beak and long red crest feathers. Its design is similar to a totem pole.

"Ouch!" the figure shouted letting his grip on Sarah's neck, Sarah panted heavily on the ground before running back to Callista, "Thanks Miss Callista" Sarah said thanking her for saving her life, then she took the time to look at the guy who tried to kill her, he has green hair(emerald)green eyes (I lack at description cause I hate this guy), violet jacket with a black undershirt with the familiar big color 'R' on the middle portion, jeans and a pair of combat boots.(this is the same guy from the pervious chapter)

"Another member of team rocket!!" Sarah shouted pointing at the R on the guys shirt, "Sarah run…I'll handle this" Callista said looking at her Xatu, "But where were surrounded?" Sarah asked looking at the green haired guy than the violet haired guy which is battling her Meowth.

"Go to the portal" Callista said ordering a shadow ball to her Xatu that was easily dodged by the green haired member of team rocket.

"Portal…what portal?" Sarah asked confused at what Miss Callista said to her, Callista ordered another shadow ball that took a direct hit at the green haired guy, it created a small explosion but he was able to recover quickly and from the smoke fired a glowing arrow that barely hit her totem like Pokemon, when the glowing arrow touched the wall it created a small ice to appear where the arrow hit. 'where did that came from' Sarah thought, the answer to her question was answered when the green haired member of team rocket appeared out of the smoke, holding a large crystal colored bow with holes in both of the end that holds the string together.

"There!!" Callista said pointing to the large circle that they were talking about a few minutes before the members of team rocket, Callista's voice once again snapped Sarah from her about the green haired member of team rockets bow (maybe because of the color and design) Sarah ran towards the portal, when she reached the steps and stand in the sides of it, "Now what?" Sarah asked Callista now knowing what to do next.

"Okay Baltoy use rapid spin in the middle of the portal" Callista to the doll-like Pokemon, her Pokemon nodded and quickly ran/spin (that what I saw in the episode) towards the Sarah when he came to the center of the circle he quickly spin in the middle which cause the markings on the circle to glow in the color orange. (Exactly what happened in the Episode.)

-Back to Meowth-

Meowth was dodging every slash that his opponent sword makes, after he successfully evaded the attack he quickly returned the favor by slashing too with his claws glowing, but every time before he makes contact his opponent quickly blocks it with his sword.

"Your getting annoying!" the violet haired knight of team rocket growled annoyed by the fact that a single Meowth was giving him a hard time, "what's the problem knight having problems ?" Meowth taunted slashing with his claws glowing; the knight blocked the attack with his sword then grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"Electivire use Thunder!" the knight growled throwing his Pokeball towards Meowth, the Pokeball snapped opened and came out Electivire is a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes, and five black fingers on each of its hands. It lacks a neck, similarly to its baby form, Elekid, and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead and the same antennae as Electabuzz. There is a pattern on Electivire's back that resembles an electric outlet, and it has two black tails that each has a red tip. Electivire has black feet with three toes in the front, it released a powerful yellow thunder attack that Meowth easily dodged then he heard someone shouted,

"Meowth let's go!" The voice came from Sarah, she is in the middle of the glowing circle they were talking about a few minutes ago, he looked at Sarah's direction then he felt a painful stab in his midsection, when he looked at what hit him his eyes widen, his opponent managed to hit slash him with his sword when he looked at Sarah.

The force of attack was powerful he was thrown a few feet which landed near Sarah,

"Meowth!!" Sarah shouted horrified at the sight she was seeing, Meowth was lying on her panting and his middle section is bleeding due to the slash. "I'm sorry Meowth!' Sarah said crying.

"I- It w-wasn't y-your fault" Meowth answered weakly blood streaming from his body.

When the violet haired knight walked to the direction of Sarah and Meowth, a Pokemon appeared materialized in front of him and use physic throwing him and his electric Pokemon to a nearby wall.

The Pokemon used physic is a tall Pokemon with human-like figure, "Medicam!" the mediate Pokemon said with her eyes glowing, this Pokemon came from Callista battling both of the members of team rocket alone.

"Miss Callista!" Sarah shouted while carrying the bleeding Meowth in her hands. The glow in the circle deepened, "Drew!" the violet knight said looking at his teammate.

"Sir!" Drew said while shooting more glowing arrows at his opponent. An arrow hit the bird-like Pokemon creating a small explosion, when the smoke cleared the bird like Pokemon is seen covered with ice.

"Xatu!" Callista shouted running towards her frozen Pokemon, "Drew go after the target!!" the violet knight shouted while stuck in a wall, "But sir-" Drew argued back firing arrows at the mediate Pokemon trying to free his stuck commander.

"Just go I'll handle this!!" the violet knight shouted not wanting to argue more when their target is getting away. Drew nodded and ran quickly towards Sarah and Meowth, when he came entered his hand in the portal the orange glow turned white then both of them. Sarah, Meowth and Drew disappeared in to oblivion, seconds later the doll Pokemon reappeared lying in the center of the circle.

-Back to Callista-

She was unfreezing her frozen Pokemon when she saw Sarah and Meowth disappeared, 'I hope that they went to a good time period' Callista thought. Then she heard an evil laugh it came form the violet knight coming down from the wall he and his Pokemon when to when her Medicham used confusion on them.

"Tell me where are they!!" the knight demanded wanting to know where his target and comrade went. Callista just laughed at the knight making him more furious, the knight grabbed Callista by her neck making her hard to breath. "Tell me where are they or you'll pay for your interruption" The knight said giving more effort in holding Callista's neck, "I will never t-tell you were they went!!" Callista shouted even though she can't breathe normally she was able to look at him before she passed out.

When she regained consciousness she realized that she is in the same position before she passed out, the only difference is that the knight is gone and all her Pokemon was lying on the ground still unconscious except for her Baltoy that is looking at her from her side.

"Are you okay Baltoy?" Callista asked her doll Pokemon, it nodded his head then looked at the portal. "What happened while I passed out?" Callista asked her Pokemon, her Pokemon illustrated what happened while she was unconscious she gasped at what she learned.

It turns out that the violet haired knight forced her Baltoy to use rapid spin in the middle of the circle. Thinking quickly she pulled out her red cellphone and dialed a number, "is this Ash Ketchum? ...it's me Callista….we have a problem….its about your daughter" Callista said looking at the time machine/portal that once stood Sarah and her Meowth.

-Continued-

**This is the end of the fourth chapter; this is my longest chapter so far it took me a long time typing this down especially my mother plays with the computer.**

**The next chapter will now focus on the present time when the present Ash Ketchum enters the sinnoh league!!**

**To get rid of the further question about the next chapter May joins Ash, Brock and dawn when she completed her five ribbons in jhoto.**

**Well I just hope that you've enjoyed this chapter so I'll see you tomorrow (I guess) if not maybe on Tuesday bye! **


	5. Present Battles chapter 1

**Okay guys this is the fifth chapter/ installment of this Fic, but to summarize this is the second episode of the trilogy, the first episode consists of 4 chapters is titled ****Future Travels****, this is based on the title Future, Battles and Family.**

**Now for the second episode of the trilogy is titled ****Present Battles.**

**Thanks for the ones who read and reviewed my work and I will improve my writing from time to time…**

**I'm sorry that this Fic came a day late because of my school work and reading other works of the other writers like jonz-3-5…**

**Thank you sir matkin for answering my question in the location of the sinnoh league, so I change the name of the island, thank you for the answer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other stuff that anything to do with the staff or the creators of the magnificent cartoon.**

**-Ages of the characters in the present time-**

Ash-17 Sarah-12

May-15

Brock-21

Dawn-12

Paul-13

**-Present time-**

A boat just arrived at a large island located in the northern part of the sinnoh region, the sun is above showing that the time is afternoon, there were no clouds in the sky, and two figures just exited the large boat that is docked in the northern part of the island.

"Finally we're here" the figure said looking at the stadium at the end part of the island, this is a boy wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a gold lining in the middle, blue baggy jeans and red shoes, he has black raven hair that is tucked under his red and black hat with a blue half Pokeball symbol, he also has auburn eyes that showed pure determination.

"Pika Pika" the other figure said from the boys left shoulder, it's a Pokemon with yellow fur, he has red spots on both of his cheeks and especially his lightning bolt shaped tail, this Pokemon is Pikachu of course.

"Yup we're here...battle island…home of the sinnoh league championship conference" another figure said walking out of the boat, he is a guy who is much older than Ash, he has black spiky hair, squinty eyes, he wears a brown and orange jacket, dark green t-shirt grey pants and blue shoes.

"It took a while for the boat to reach here because of last night's storm" he said remembering the stormy night.

"Yeah" Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu, "Were here buddy and this time were going to win it"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu nodded looking at the sky.

"Shall we go now Brock?" Ash asked him wanting to go to the Pokemon center to register for the tournament.

Brock shook his head, "We forgot about May and Dawn"

"O yeah where are they anyway?" Ash asked beginning to wonder where are their female companions.

"Here are I am!" Dawn shouted jumping in front of them, she is a twelve year old girl, she wears a black sleeveless shirt with a red scarf hanging from her neck, a pink miniskirt and a pair of pink boots, she has blue hair that fell on her back and she has blue eyes that showed eagerness,

"Sorry I took a while it took me a while to pack my clothes" Dawn said pointing to her bags of clothes, Ash and Brock just sweatdropped at what Dawn said, Ash noticed that there is another person missing from their group.

"Where's May?" Ash asked looking for their other female traveling companion.

"She's in her room…maybe packing her clothes too." Dawn wondered.

"I'll go get her…Pikachu are you coming with me go get May?" Ash asked his Pokemon at his shoulder.

Pikachu shook his head and jump to Brock shoulder not wanting to join Ash get May.

"Okay if you don't want to I cannot make you" Ash said disappointed before running back to the large boat.

Brock, Dawn and Pikachu watched the running figure of Ash disappear inside of the big boat before Brock spoke.

"Nice one Pikachu" Brock commented snickering, he knew why Pikachu doesn't want to join Ash.

"Yeah Pikachu you did a good job" Dawn commented.

Pikachu just blushed with embarrassment with his little job he did. "Pika Pipikachu Pika" Pikachu said while scratching his head.

"What do you think will happen between them?" Dawn asked Brock wondering.

"I don't know…knowing Ash he will just do what he says" Brock said rubbing his chin

"I hope something good comes out of this" Dawn sighed.

-Back to Ash-

Ash is walking in the corridors of the boat looking for May's room he passed through his and Brock's room, passing to a few rooms until he found May's room.

He touched the metal knob and turned it.

"Hey May are you here-"Ash said before widing his eyes at what he saw.

He saw May wearing her red tank top, she had already put on her black cycling short but she has only her pink bra on her upper body.

Ash and May just stared at each other before May realizing at what just happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! May shouted blushing covering her upper body.

Ash quickly closed the door and he leaned on the door blushing beet red cannot think at the time.

"I-I'm s-sorry I didn't knock" Ash said stuttering remembering what he saw.

After a few minutes of silence the door opened and revealed May in her regular clothes, a red tank top with black lining in the middle that goes into her neck, a red skirt that has the same black lining on the middle connecting the black in her dress, black cycling shorts and red tennis shoes, she also wears a green bandana with a white Pokeball symbol. She has a blushing face when she looked into Ash face blushing face.

"May I'm so sorry I thought-"Ash said before May put her finger in his lips.

"Don't worry Ash I know it wasn't your fault" May said after a few seconds of thinking.

Ash quickly calmed down and looked at the metal floor.

"May are you ready to leave?" Ash asked still looking at the floor.

"As the matter of fact" May said grabbing Ash's hand and going inside her room.

When Ash came into the room he saw many clothes that lye on the bed. She quickly let go of Ash hand and put him near the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" Ash asked confused at what he was doing near a pile of clothes.

"You are going to help me pack" May said picking her clothes and putting it into a nearby bag.

"What!!" Ash shouted shocked at what May forcing him to do.

"This is punishment for peaking into a girl while she was changing" May answered not wanting to argue.

Ash has nothing to argue back so he picked up a shirt and put it in a bag, after a few minutes of packing they eventually got all of the clothes pack.

"Let me carry all the bags May" Ash suggested he doesn't want May to carry all of the bags.

"Thanks Ash that is so sweet of you" May said giving him the bags that she carried.

Ash blushed a little then carried all the bags; they talked while they were walking towards the exit.

After a few minutes they met up with Brock, Dawn and Pikachu all conversing jollily.

"Did you guys have fun?" Brock asked the both them.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked him with a confused look, Dawn, May and Pikachu just sighed at this question.

'Still dense as ever' both May and Dawn thought.

"Are we ready to go?" Ash asked wanting to leave.

Everybody nodded and walked towards the Pokemon center in the left part of the island, unknown to them a pair of eyes watched them leave behind a nearby tree branch.

'This changes everything' the figure thought while gripping his crystal bow before disappearing to thin air.

**Well this is the end of the first chapter of the episode Present battles, for the next chapter Sarah will met up with her present parents in an unexpected situation.**

**The present team rocket members 'Jessie, James and Meowth will be mentioned and be part of the story on the next chapter**.

**Maybe I can put the next chapter by Friday so it won't take long. So until then bye!!**


	6. The trios now a foursome!

**Okay guys this is the 6****th**** chapter of this Fic/story, this is the chapter that Team rocket present members Jessie, James and Meowth met the future Drew **

**But before I start this chapter I will say things first.**

**Sorry this Fic got delayed a few days because of many things:**

**I was watching d-gray man in DVD so it took my time super!!**

**I have many school works to be done too…**

**I was reading story from other writers**

**I was watching channel 5 anime, Shakugan no Shana, My Hime and Noein.**

**To sir gigiaten, Lucifer, and the other people who reviewed my work, thanks to the reviews I basically almost doubled my reviews in one chapter, and I will took your advice in reading twice my work before I post it, but now its almost 11 am so I don't have much time to reread my work…**

**To sir Lucifer: thanks for noticing my faults in my previous chapter, speaking of my last chapter I have to say that because of the song "Boot by Git Fresh" my mind got so scrambled that I haven't notice my mistakes…**

**That's all I have to say and I will now start this chapter**

On the other side of the island, a familiar Meowth shaped balloon just landed on the island opposite where Ash and companies boat just docked. Two figures stepped out of the balloon into the ground.

"Finally where Here!" a very exhausted Pokemon said, it is a cat Pokemon with a charm on its head, he basically has a figure of a cat, but this Pokemon differs from other Meowth because this Meowth can walk on two legs.

"I didn't think we'll survive that storm" Meowth said panting while lying on the ground.

"It's a good thing that I'm a good pilot!" a figure proudly said pointing to his skills, he is also lying in the ground panting. It is a man with blue hair that is expertly combed on the side; he wears a white shirt with a big red "R" on the middle, white pants and a pair of black gloves and boots.

"Yeah right" a woman said annoyed. She has red hair that is combed like a fishing hook, she has the same cloths as the male figure but it is changed for a woman to wear.

"If you a good pilot James, why are we on the other side of the island!!" the woman shouted, very annoyed at James.

"But if it wasn't for you Jessie we would not be on that storm on the first place" James explained while sitting on the ground.

"If you just piloted behind the twerps boat we will be on their trail by now!!" Jessie shouted at James face.

"Will you two stop it!!?" Meowth shouted before scratching both Jessie and James face.

Both Jessie and James felt the scratch attack by Meowth, they quickly became quiet while hiding their scratched faces.

"Even in this time you three are still can't agree on one thing" A voice said pointing to the three team rocket members.

This voice quickly alarmed the three and they quickly faced the unknown person, Jessie pulled her Pokeball on her belt, and so is James while Meowth posed in his fighting position. (It is like the first movie that Meowth fought with his double)

"W-who's there!!?" Meowth shouted waiting what will happen.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the branches to the front of the three, this is the future Drew wearing his familiar suit, quickly bowed in front of them showing his respects for the three.

The three was shocked at two things, first at what speed he has and the second that he bowed at them.

"Who are you?" James finally asked confused at the Persons politeness towards them.

The person didn't answer, he just grin widely at them.

Meowth inspected the Persons clothing until he landed on his undershirt, he is shocked to find the red "R" on his cloths mid section.

"You're a member of team rocket too!!" Meowth said shocked, pointing at the persons chest were their team symbol lies.

"What!!" Both Jessie and James shouted shocked at what Meowth just said.

"Good job Meowth you quickly noticed that I'm a member of the notorious team rocket" the person said while clapping his hands showing his respect for Meowth.

"You're a member, but what are you doing here?" Jessie said confused at what the person's intension.

"I have new order from the boss" the figure said to them smiling broadly.

"New Orders?" James said confused.

"Yes he said that he needs the help greatest members of his organization on this mission" The figure said giving emphasis on their group.

"Yes the boss really appreciates us!" Meowth said his eyes sparkling. "I knew that he'll need us in a very important mission!"

"But how can we know that you are not kidding us?" James asked suspicious at what the person had just said. "Especially who are you?"

"Call me Agent D" The person introduced himself giving a full bow. "I'm a member of team rocket's black elite knights.

"Elite Knights?" Jessie asked confused at what group he belongs to.

"Yes I was send by sir Giovanni for a very important mission and I need help from you three" Agent D said waiting for their answer. "What do you say? Will you accompany me?"

Jessie, James and Meowth quickly put into a huddle.

"What do we say to him?" Jessie asked her other two male companions. "I have a bad

Feeling about this"

"Nonsense of course we will accompany him" Meowth said determined to be praised by his boss for a good job. "This is an opportunity for us"

"What do you say James?" Jessie asked James wanting to hear his answer.

"Uh I think we should accompany him" James unsurely suggested.

"Then this is settled we will accompany him" Meowth happily said raising his paws in the air, Jessie and James unsurely joined him.

They quickly broke their huddle and Meowth approached Agent D.

"What do you say?" Agent D said moving his hands forward. "Will you accompany me?"

Meowth grabbed his hands and quickly shook it.

"Of Course!" Meowth happily said while shaking hands.

"Good" Agent D said also shaking Meowth' paws.

'Perfect' Agent D thought 'All according to plan'

**Well that's the end if chapter 6.**

**I know I promised that this is the chapter when Ash and May met Sarah but I put this chapter instead because if I put thus chapter after their encounter that will put difficulties on the near future.**

**To every one who remembered what happened in chapter 4 you'll have a head start on chapter 7**

**I will probably put the next chapter on Wednesday because I have no school on Wednesday.**

**I also need you help I can't figure a name for Sarah rival, daughter of Dawn and Forrest; I am also a fan of sir matkin that I put most of his added pairings here. I will be putting Sarah rival on the eight or ninth chapter so I really need every ones suggestion on her name.**

**So until then bye!!!**


	7. shopping!

**Okay Guys this is the 7****th**** chapter of this story and before I start this chapter I have to say a few things:**

**Thank you for the ones who read the whole chapter so far!!**

**Thank you sir Lucifer for reviewing me 6****th**** chapter**

**This is the chapter that Ash and May will met there future daughter for the first time but it is more of an emergency meeting…just like I reminded on the 6****th**** chapter for those who remembered the 4****th**** chapter they will know what Sarah's reaction on meeting her present parents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to the staffs and writers of the anime…**

Ash, May, Brock and Dawn is walking on the road to the town in the eastern part of the island. As usual Ash is carrying May's bags full of cloths, on is left side is Brock who is looking at the map in his hands while Pikachu is on his shoulder looking at the straight road. Behind them are May and Dawn who are chatting about something.

"So when do you want to tell him?" Dawn asked wanting to hear her answer to her question a few months after May joined there group.

"After the championship I think" May answered. "I want to surprise him if he wins the championship"

"I guess that good" Dawn said looking at the boys in front of them.

After a few minutes of walking they eventually came to the town, the town is like an ordinary town but only the difference is that there are many people that are walking in the streets.

"There are so many people here today" Ash said looking around

"Well that's because this is the only town in this island" Brock said looking at the poster of the sinnoh league championship.

Ash nodded then they heard a rumble in both Ash and May's stomach.

"I guess I'm hungry" both Ash and May said the same time.

Ash and May looked at each other and blushed then Ash laughed.

"What's so funny?" May said offended at his laugh.

"Great minds think alike May" Ash said between laughs.

May gets the picture then laugh too, they were laughing until Brock broke there laughter.

"Since were here, lets have lunch here" Brock said looking at his map. "There is a good cafeteria here so lets eat there while were here"

"Yehey, town food…I haven't eaten in a town lately" Dawn said. "No offence Brock".

"None taken" Brock answered, "what do you guys think?"

"Fine with me" Both Ash and May said.

After they have eaten they continued there walking to the towards the Pokemon center in the eastern part of the island. While they were walking they past a shopping district in the big town, Dawn and May suddenly stopped their walking and they looked at the entrance of the district.

"Wait guys" Dawn said looking at Ash and Brock.

Both Ash and Brock stopped there walking and they noticed that they were a few feet in front of Dawn and May.

"What is it Dawn?" Ash asked confused at why they suddenly stopped their walking.

"Before we go to the Pokemon center…Maybe we should shop for a bit" May said looking at them.

"What!" Ash shouted which cause a few people walking stopped to look at him.

Ash blushed with embarrassment then he walked in front of the girls along side Brock with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Ash asked quietly.

"I said maybe we should go shopping a bit" May answered.

"That's a good idea May" Brock interrupted looking at his backpack. "I needed supplies if we are going to stay here"

Ash muttered something then nodded his head.

"What did you say Ash?" May ask wanting to know what he said.

"I said let's go" Ash said even though he doesn't want to go shopping.

They nodded then went to the shopping district, inside there are lots of store selling there best products and many people are walking, strolling and buying at this part of town.

When they went inside Brock quickly gathered there attention.

"Guys I think we should split up so we can buy quickly" Brock said. "Dawn can you join me?"

Dawn nodded then they both walk in the different direction, after a few seconds they disappeared in the mist of other people walking.

"Were do we go first?" Ash asked wanting to start his torment.

"Let's go there!" May pointed in a clothes store.

Ash growled silently then followed May to her wanted destination. When he reached the entrance of the store he quickly saw May inside checking out a few clothes.

Ash decided not to go inside instead he stayed outside the store watching a people walk pass through.

"Well what do have here?" a voice said behind Ash. He quickly recognized the voice and he quickly looked if his suspicion is right.

In front of Ash is the present version of Paul, he is wearing his usual violet jacket and black undershirt, his gray pants and violet boots. On his face showed a very bored and annoyed face.

"Paul!" Ash said surprised at seeing his rival in this place. "What are you doing here?"

"None of you business" Paul said in his usual tone. Then he left without saying a word.

Ash quickly got offended by his actions and returned to his watching before Paul arrived.

'The nerve of him' Ash thought 'I'll beat him this time'

His thoughts were broken when he heard May called him.

"Come on Ash let's go" May said waving her hands so that Ash can see her.

After a few hours of shopping, Ash and May decided to meet up with Brock and Dawn.

After a few minutes of walking they saw Brock and Dawn both holding a bag full of supplies.

"Did you guys have fun?" Brock asked after he and Dawn met up with them.

"May surely did" Ash said annoyed.

They just laughed which cause Ash to become more annoyed. After a few minutes of laughing they decided to go to the Pokemon center because the sun is already setting.

After a few minutes of walking (again) they saw the familiar center for Pokemon and Pokemon trainer the only difference is that this Pokemon center is much larger then the other Pokemon center.

"W0w what a bit Pokemon center" Ash commented amazed at the size of the Pokemon center.

"Well yeah because many trainers visit here" Brock said while carrying his bag full of supplies. "Let's go in"

They nodded then went inside the center to find it busy because of the fact that there are many trainers inside the Pokemon center.

"There are so many people here" Dawn said amazed at so many trainers inside a Pokemon center because this is her first time to watch an official regional tournament.

"Hello and welcome to our Pokemon center" a female voice said. She is a woman with pink hair and pink eyes; she is wearing a nurse outfit with matching apron.

"Hello nurse joy" Ash, May and Dawn said greeting the familiar Pokemon nurse.

"Hello nurse would you like to have a romantic dinner with me tonight so I can tell-"Brock said holing nurse joys hand before a familiar Pokemon stabbed him in is abdomen.

It is a frog-like Pokemon with purple skin and a bandage in his midsection. It is Croagunk doing his regular duties when Brock is flirting with girls. He grabbed Brock by his pants and dragged him away.

(Before Brock was stabbed by Croagunk, Pikachu quickly jumped out of Brock shoulders to May's arms.)

Ash, May and Dawn sighed at their friends antics.

"I'm sorry nurse joy Brock is usually like this" May sighed

"That's okay" nurse joy said. "Are you going to join the league?"

"No nurse joy I'm not going to enter" May shook her head and pointed to Ash. "But Ash is"

"Okay Ash show me you're Pokedex" nurse joy asked.

Ash nodded then gave his Pokedex to nurse joy, after a few seconds of waiting nurse joy handed Ash Pokedex back to him

"Okay Ash Ketchum of pallet town you have successfully entered the sinnoh league." Nurse said looking at his status in the monitor.

Suddenly there is a sudden bang in the door, a girl with brown hair rushed inside the Pokemon center bumping thru many people, especially May.

May fell thru the floor bottom first, then she quickly became angry.

"Hey be careful next time okay" May said angrily.

The girl didn't answer and quickly went to nurse joy, this action made May angrier she quickly grabbed the girl in her shoulders. When May saw the face of the girl she gasped.

**-Continued-**

**Okay guys this is the end of the seventh chapter. I know that I put a cliffhanger in there but I know that I have a many errors in this chapter because of three things.**

**I type and uploaded this chapter in **

**I haven't reread this chapter because I have much school work to do and I don't have much time anymore.**

**I watched too much anime because 3 of them are ending in about a few days.**

**I know that I need improvement and I really need help in improving. But anyways I'm sure that I'll post the 8****th**** chapter by Friday.**

**About the name of Sarah's rival I really need in suggestion because I will put here in this story as a part of the main characters.**

**But anyways I will see you next time so bye for now!!... **


	8. Bloody meetings! maybe not

**Okay guys this is the 8****th**** chapter of this Fic. Sorry for the delay in the update coz of two things…**

**I was watching D-gray man in DVD and it took my time in watching…(again)**

**I have school work to do because it's nearing Christmas so work has doubled before the end of class…**

**This is the continuation of the 7****th**** chapter when Ash and co. first saw Sarah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

May gasped at the sight of the girl; of course this is Sarah but the only difference that her dress is stained with blood, on her hand is her injured Meowth. (I don't think that injured is the right term for that)

"I-I'm sorry ma'am" Sarah said looking at her Meowth, she didn't see May. "Will you excuse me?"

Sarah run towards the counter hastily she didn't even notice that her hat fell on her way there.

May just stood there rooted on the ground while Sarah ran towards Nurse Joy and Ash, then she noticed her hat fell and picked it up, her thoughts on the girl.

"What's the matter May?" Brock asked after he recovered from his stab by Croagunk. "Anything happened while I'm gone?"

That question broke May from her thoughts; she nodded then ran towards Sarah leaving Brock to his thought.

Nurse Joy, Ash and Dawn are chatting about the league before Sarah came, when she came near them Nurse Joy quickly saw the girl running towards them, but she didn't seen what is the girl holding.

When Sarah came to the counter that's when Nurse Joy noticed the injured (slashed) Meowth on her hands.

"What happened" Nurse Joy asked looking at the girls Meowth.

"It's terrible Nurse Joy" Sarah said tears falling form her eyes. "Someone tried to kidnap me and it's because of me that my Meowth got hurt"

Nurse Joy nodded then quickly called a stretcher, then after a few seconds a stretcher came with a Chansey pushing it. Sarah gave Meowth to Nurse Joy then Nurse Joy put Meowth in the stretcher then Nurse Joy and Chansey pushed the stretcher to the emergency room. Sarah followed them until she reached the doors that separate the operating room from the other rooms.

"Please Nurse Joy let me in" Sarah begged. she wants to be Meowth side until he is better. "I want to be in his side until he is better"

But even with that statement Nurse Joy shook her head in disapproval. "I'm very sorry but you are not allowed to enter here…wait until the operation is finish".

With that Nurse Joy went back inside the room leaving Sarah crying while her hands in her head.

'It's my entire fault' Sarah thought crying. 'If it wasn't for me Meowth wouldn't gotten hurt'

Her thoughts were broken when somebody walked in front of her.

"Um- hi" somebody said, it was May looking at her while holding her hat on her hands. "I want to talk to you please"

Sarah gasped at the first sight of seeing May, something ran thru Sarah's mind then she nodded silently.

May smiled at took a seat in the nearby lobby, Sarah then followed then she took a seat next to her.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened earlier" Sarah said looking at the ground; she still cannot believe that she is seeing her present mother, she is still crying from what happened to her Pokemon.

"It's okay" May said looking at her. "You did that for a reason because your Pokemon got hurt"

"By the way your hat" May said giving Sarah's hat back to her. "I'm very sorry about your Meowth…I too would do the same if my Pokemon got hurt pretty badly"

Sarah just seated there looking at May she didn't even hear what May is saying all that goes to her mind is that she is looking at her present mother, and then she burst in tears crying fitfully at May's lap.

"Mom it's all my fault" Sarah said while crying still in her lap. "If it wasn't for me Meowth would still be-"

"Shhhhh…don't cry" May said stoking Sarah hair. Although she didn't know Sarah she feels very worried about her. "It wasn't you fault"

Unknown to them somebody is watching from the darkness he is looking at them with a surprised expression on his face.

'Mom?' he thought 'why did that girl call May mom'

The person who is watching is none other than Ash; he is still looking at them with a confused and a worried expression on his face.

-Back to May and Sarah-

Sarah is still crying in May's lap while May is stroking Sarah hair trying to lessen her crying. Then May got an idea she became to sing quietly.

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind,_

_One regret from yesterday,_

_that just seems to grow with time,_

_There's no use looking back, or wondering,_

_How it could be now, Or might have been_,

_All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,_

From the shadows Ash hears every word that came out of May's song he became silent while hearing May sing.

'Wow she has a beautiful voice' Ash though while hearing May sing.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you._

Sarah's crying slowed down a little because of May's stroking her hair while singing a beautiful song. 'My mom has a very beautiful voice before I'm even born' Sarah though still crying a little.

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, or wondering (or wondering),  
How it should be now, or might have been (or might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back or wondering, (or wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no._

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say, You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be...  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh._

When May finished her song he quickly realized that Sarah fell asleep from crying, and then Ash came towards them with an amused face while smiling.

"Wow May I didn't thought that you could sing that well" Ash complemented smiling.

"Thanks Ash" May blushed looking at him then to Sarah. "It's a good thing that she fell asleep"

Ash nodded then he looked at the both of them before recognizing something.

"You two look like the same" Ash said looking at the both of them.

"Yeah and that's why I feel something special about her" May answered.

"Well she didn't have a place here to sleep so-"Ash said before lifting Sarah on to his arms. "Let's take him to our room"

May nodded them followed Ash towards there room, while they were walking she realized something.

"Where's Dawn and Brock?" May asked remembering about there other two friends.

"Their both back in the room…they returned there after this girl brought her very injured Meowth" Ash answered remembering what happened after Sarah came.

May nodded then they quickly came to their room, May opened the door to see that Dawn is sleeping at the bottom bunk while Brock took the top.

They entered the room then Ash laid Sarah on the bottom buck still sleeping peacefully.

"She is different now that she is sleeping" May said putting the covers on Sarah's body. "Surely different from the crying girl before"

"Mommy" Sarah muttered still asleep. "Daddy"

"Mommy huh?" May said amused.

"Daddy huh?" Ash said confused.

They looked at each other then they snickered at the sight of each others reaction. After a few seconds of laughter they called it a night.

May is going on the top bunk when she noticed that Ash is going outside.

"Hey Ash where are you going?" May asked confused, after a few seconds she left the bed and walk towards him. "Why are you going outside?"

"I'm going to sleep of course" Ash said. "Where do you think I'm going?"

"No that was not what I meant" May said. "What I meant is why you are going outside'

"Ahhh…that's because I have no more space here so I'm going to sleep outside" Ash answered looking at her with a very sleepy face.

May nodded then followed Ash outside.

"Can I join you?" May asked.

"Of course anything you say" Ash said happily still felling sleepy.

May blushed then followed him outside their room. The horizon outside their room showed how very late it was.

Ash and May took a seat in a nearby bench then slept together hugging each other then quickly falling to sleep.

Unknown to them two sets of eyes are watching room the room they left.

"What do you think Dawn?" Brock asked. "they are good parents to her don't you think?'

Dawn nodded then looked at the sleeping Sarah. "Even though we don't know her name they cared for her"

Brock nodded then looked at the sleeping Ash and May.

**That's the end of chapter 8,**

**Currently this is my longest chapter yet and before I finish this chapter I have to say a few things.**

**About the name in Sarah's rival I am thinking of putting riku as her first name then Samantha on the second so I think its Riku Samantha Berlitz.**

**about the previous chapter the reason that I put that because my writing is based on the first Fic that I have read in FF. and it is May's crush.**

**The reason of May's reaction on Sarah said is due to her…I think it's maternal instinct.**

**I was thinking of putting the song 'Make a Wish' in May's song but I put 'I never had a dream come true' because that song is nice…**

**Anyways Christmas vacation is nearing so I can update clearly now. So I'll update on Wednesday. Anyone who is on friendster please add me my email is **

**Well see you on Wednesday and have a merry Christmas.**


	9. A Good Night Talk

**Okay guys this is the 9****th**** chapter of this Fic…like I said I will update on Wednesday so and I post it a day late sorry because I uploaded it on Wednesday but when I reread it I was not satisfied so I retyped it and I changed most part of it.**

**Before I start this chapter I have to say something.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that I have small errors on the previous chapters and I have this one maybe nothing. (Seriously I'm sure that I have errors on this one)**

**This chapter is basically focused on Ash and May and what happened that night before they slept.**

**Have fun reading and…Merry Christmas everybody**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

It was morning in the Pokemon center when May woke up; when she opened her eyes she quickly saw what position she was**.**

May head was leaning on Ash's shoulder while her arms are hugging his midsection while Ash is hugging her as well, she blushed a deep red then she remembered what she and Ash talked before they slept.

'It's a good thing that we talked last night Ash' May thought looking at him with now a small blush across her face. 'I don't know that you cared for me that much'

Then she realized that Ash was waking up so she pretended to return to her position before she woke up so that she will know what Ash felt for her.

After a few minutes Ash woke up from his slumber, just like the May at first he was shocked to find himself in that position.

'What happened last night' Ash thought shocked. Then he looked at May and saw that content face, he blushed just by looking at May like that then his thoughts was broken by the voice of Brock.

"Hey Ash are you awake now" Brock said looking at Ash and May. "I see you are in a comfortable position"

Ash nodded then after a few seconds of thinking what Brock meant, 'I see you are in a comfortable position'. He was surprised for his answer.

"w-wait I didn't say that" Ash answered stuttering.

"If it's not then what is" Brock said teasingly.

"What I meant is that-"Ash answered then he remembered what he and May talked before they slept.

**-Flashback-**

When Ash and May left the room they quickly saw how late it truly was, the corridors are empty and the whole place is black only the moon was the source of light.

"Where do we sleep?" May asked. "There is no more rooms available remember?"

"Right here" Ash said pointing to the bench near their room. "We could try to sleep while sitting"

May didn't want to argue back because it's too late for that so she nodded her head in approval, they approach the bench and they seat there close together.

After a few minutes of silence Ash has the courage to broke the silence, he looked at May with a serious face, May was confused of what could Ash is trying to say.

"May…do you ever wonder why that girl called you her mom?" Ash asked remembering what the girl said crying at May's lap.

"I don't know…maybe because she has experienced a tragedy and she just looking for someone to ease her pain…and maybe she just seem me as her mother." May answered looking at the floor.

Ash was surprised in seeing May act differently, and then he looked at her with an amused expression and he smiled making May blush.

"I think you did a very good job at that May" Ash said looking at her.

"Thanks Ash" May said blushing "to tell you the truth you are the one who inspired me to do that"

"Why is that May?" Ash asked confused at what May meant.

"Because I remembered when you first came in the Hoenn region I saw you were looking for Pikachu and you were so worried about him you even slept with him just to be sure that he is okay…so when I saw her worried about her Meowth I just did what you were doing to your friends" May said remembering about her first meeting with Ash. "You are my inspiration Ash"

Ash was shocked to find out that he was May's inspiration then he just smiled.

"I'm glad and happy to be your inspiration May" Ash said looking at her.

When May realized what Ash just said she blushed a deep red and became silent.

When Ash noticed that May became quiet he became worried.

'Is there something I said?' Ash thought worried.

Ash thoughts was broken when he May leaned her head on Ash's shoulder and began to snore quietly.

'Typical May' Ash thought amused then he looked at May's sleeping face he felt weird looking at her. 'You are more beautiful than I thought May'

Ash was shocked to hear him thought about May like that he felt very weird because he never felt like that about someone before, he tried to shook it out but when ever he look at May that same thought coming from his mind.

After a few minutes of thinking he heard May shiver due to the centers air conditioning, Ash thought of something to lessen May's shivering, he put his arms around May's body to lessen her cold. At first he felt very weird doing that but when May put her hands around Ash. He felt comfortable and he just stayed like that while looking at May's sleeping face feeling her breath on his face, feeling the warmth.

"Good night May" Ash said before going to sleep.

**-End flashback-**

Ash's thoughts once again being disturbed by Brock's voice, it seems like Ash is staring to nowhere and Brock became worried.

"Hello" Brock said waving his hands in front of Ash's face. "Earth to Ash"

"w-what is it Brock?" Ash said finally broke from his thoughts. "What do you want now?"

"Your kind of staring into nowhere there buddy what's up?" Brock asked worried for his long time traveling friend.

"Nothing Brock" Ash answered looking at the floor still has his arms around May. "I'm just thinking"

"Thinking about what?" Brock asked, he knew where this was going.

"About what happened last night" Ash said looking at May's sleeping face, he sighed and then looked at Brock with a confused face, Brock was glad to know what Ash was thinking. "Brock can I ask you about something?"

"What is it about Ash?" Brock asked smiling.

"It is something about May" Ash confessed looking at him.

When May heard that she became curious she became to move slowly to hear more about what Ash is going to say, she doesn't know that Brock noticed her movements and he put his hands on his chin thinking.

"Ash I think we could talk about than later okay" Brock said looking at May smiling.

"o-okay" Ash said looking at him. "I'll try to wake her up"

Ash looked at ,ay then tried to wake her up.

"May wake up" Ash said trying to wake May up, he doesn't know that May is already awake and she was eavesdropping on Ash and Brock's conversation.

May decided to play along so she pretended to wake up slowly.

"Good Morning May" Ash said finally letting go on his hold on May. "Did you sleep well?"

May nodded her head and she remembered about the girl from last night and began to stand and walk towards their room.

"May where are you going?" Ash asked wondering where might she was going to,

"I'm going to visit the girl from last night" May answered looking at them.

Then Brock remembered something and stopped May from her tracks.

"Wait May the girl is not there anymore" Brock said finally remembered what happened earlier.

"Then where is she?" May asked wondering where the girl went.

"She is in the cafeteria" Brock answered smiling, "and you might better go there quickly or you might run out of food"

"Why is that Brock" Ash asked confused at what Brock meant.

Brock just smiled and walked in front of them and headed towards the cafeteria. "Ow…you'll see"

**-Continued-**

**This is the end of chapter nine and I know this is kind of short and I just rushed it on typing….**

**But anyways I'm sure I'm going to update on Sunday…**

**Till then bye and have a wonderful and merry Christmas **


	10. Ramen can be used for evil!

**Okay guys this is the 10****th**** chapter of this Fic…and before I start this chapter I have to say something… (Again)**

**I'm sorry again for updating 4 days late because of watching d-gray man (again) and it took my time in doing anything involving like reading my alert stories and reviewing them…I had to fix my friendster again and It's nearing Christmas so I became very busy.**

**So anyways thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and thanks for the great advice sir Lucifer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and anything related to its staff.**

Ash, May and Brock are walking towards the cafeteria when they heard a shout of cheers from the doors in the cafeteria, Ash and May was curious on the cheers that came from the cafeteria but Brock already know what's happening there.

"What's Happening there Brock?" May and Ash said simultaneously curios about the shout that coming from the cafeteria doors.

"You'll see." Brock said teasingly can't wait for their reaction if they knew about what's happening in there.

As Ash and May walked towards the doors they hear a familiar voice from inside the cafeteria.

"Pika Pikachu!!" the familiar voice shouted from inside the cafeteria door.

"Pikachu?" Ash said recognizing the voice.

"What do you think is happening there Ash?" May asked looking at him with the same shocked expression on her face.

"I don't know but I guess we gotta find out." Ash said determined taking a step forwards the door.

May soon followed Ash towards the cafeteria, as soon as May got inside the cafeteria she was shocked to find out what's happening.

On the center of the cafeteria there are two sets of tables that are set near each other, many tables are set surrounding the two tables which the other people and Pokemon are cheering for the unknown competition, and the whole cafeteria was turned into a contest room. (Not in a Pokemon contest but in another contest.)

May then looked at the two people at the middle of the room; the first person is a rather chubby person that is rather the finalist of the competition, on his table are many empty bowls of ramen.

Then May focused on the other table, she was shocked to find out that the other finalist is none other than the girl who is crying last night. (None other than Sarah)

"wow." May said looking at the bowls of ramen that Sarah had eaten. 'For a little girl she eats a lot…which reminds me of myself.'

"Hey May." A voice said from the other side of the cafeteria. "Over here."

She was curious at the person who called her name; she looked at the side near Sarah to find Ash waving at her.

She walked towards Ash, when she came near Ash she noticed that he is near Dawn wearing her cheerleader costume, at first she was jealous but shook it off, then she noticed that Pikachu is holding a large (to Pikachu but small in May's view) white flag with a large red 'Go Sarah' writings on it.

"What's happening here?" May asked Dawn. "Why are you wearing that?"

"First there is a ramen eating contest here…second because I'm cheering for Sarah." Dawn answered looking at Sarah's cheerful expression.

"A ramen eating contest?" May asked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me that there is a contest like that?"

"Because you are to busy hugging each other to sleep." Brock answered smiling.

May and Ash just blushed deep red after hearing this comment.

"Hey that's not fair!" they both shouted at the same time which caused Dawn and Brock to snicker.

"Who's Sarah?" Ash asked. "And why are you cheering for her?"

"The little girl last night don't you remember?" Dawn answered looking at Ash. "And because she reminds me of somebody I know."

Ash nodded remembering the little girl from last night.

'That girl…so her name is Sarah.' Ash thought. 'What a nice name for such a nice girl.'

Ash thoughts were broken when Brock shouted from near him; it seems that Nurse Joy is

Walking towards the large microphone in between the two large tables where Sarah and the other guy is seating on.

"Nurse Joy over here!!" Brock shouted with his eyes shaped as hearts. "Your prince charming is here!!"

Everybody who heard what Brock shouted just sweatdropped.

"Ladies, gentlemen and fellow Pokemon…I am proud to announce this years winner of the ramen eating contest held in this very own Pokemon center in the championship island!" Nurse Joy cheerfully announced which cause people, Pikachu and especially Brock to cheer harder. "But before I announce the winner I will introduce first the finalist in this years contest!"

"Our first finalist is none other than last years champion rence!" Nurse Joy announced pointing to the slightly fat but good looking guy, he wears a large red t-shirt, pants and tennis shoes, and he has red spiky hair and brown eyes. "Give it up for rence!"

Everybody clapped at him with a few people shouting his name.

"He's quite popular here." Ash observed.

"Yes because the grand price here is totally secret and random." A person said behind him.

"What could be this year's price?" May asked wondering.

"I don't know." the person said shacking his head. "Like I said the price is random and secret."

May nodded her head and waiting for the announcement of the winner. After a few minutes of introducing Nurse Joy finally spoke.

"And the last finalist is a new entry." Nurse Joy cheerfully announced pointing to Sarah. "Give it up for Sarah!"

Everybody clapped at Sarah causing her to cheer, after a few minutes of introducing Sarah everybody became silent waiting for the winner.

"Here are the results of the contest!" Nurse Joy announced. "Our first finalist had finished 20 bowls of ramen in just 10 minutes!"

Everybody cheered at last year's champion's achievement.

"Wow he ate that many bowls!" Ash shouted shocked. "No wonder he is the last year's champion"

"Please I can eat more than that in less than 10 minutes" May commented, which cause Ash to sweatdrop at her comment.

"And for the second finalist had finished 25 bowls of ramen…and it makes Sarah this years champion of the ramen eating contest!"

Everybody cheered at Sarah after hearing the result of the contest.

-**20 minutes later after the cafeteria and the contest is cleared-**

After the cleaning of the cafeteria Sarah joined Ash and May to celebrate her win.

"Congratulations Sarah!" Brock cheered giving her a thumbs up.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered too.

"You did great." Dawn commented

"Yeah congratulations to Sarah" Ash said also giving her a thumbs up.

"You're awesome." May cheered

"Thanks guys." Sarah cheerfully answered. "I could have eaten more if there is no time limit."

They just laughed at her comment; they were going to leave when Nurse Joy called Sarah.

"Wait for me guys." Sarah said leaving.

"Be careful okay." May said worried.

"I will!" Sarah shouted before going outside the cafeteria.

**-Outside the cafeteria –**

Sarah followed Nurse Joy until they reached a room with a colorful door on it, they entered the room and Sarah saw a person rather an old man (not too old) sitting the table with an updated computer.

"Mr. Goodshow here she is…the winner of this years competition" Nurse Joy said pointing at Sarah.

Mr. Goodshow nodded his head, told Sarah to take a seat and told Nurse Joy to leave.

After Nurse Joy left the room became serious.

"Okay Sarah since you won this years competition…I will give to you your price" said thinking of a price. "Have you entered the sinnoh league?"

Sarah shook her head, and then thought of an excellent price.

"Sarah give me your Pokedex." said asking for her Pokedex.

Sarah gave him her Pokedex, when held her Pokedex his suspicions came true.

"I will enter you on the sinnoh league" said cheerfully.

"You can do that sir?" Sarah asked wondering.

"Of course I'm the chairman of PLA I can do that kinds of things" he said.

Sarah became happier to hear that she is going to enter; after a few minutes of registering, returned her Pokedex back to Sarah then Sarah left the room leaving alone or is he.

"Nice work ." a figure said leaving the shadows showing of his green hair.

grunted angry at him. "Remember our deal agent D!"

"Of course…no one will know about your former leadership in team rocket." Drew said snickering before disappear through thin air.

'Good luck Sarah Ketchum' thought looking at the closed door where Sarah left. 'I wish you're gonna be safe after this'

**We'll that's it for chapter 10, I hope that will be a good answer for the upcoming chapter question.**

**For the next chapter will be on Meowth's awakening a riku's first arrival on the present time!!**

**Anyways I put up a poll on my profile to know what do you think is more of a villain in my story and I will update my profile based on the upcoming chapters…**

**I have uploaded the next chapter but I will post it on Sunday or Monday but anyways see you till then… Merry Christmas to all!!**


	11. Awakening

**Okay guys this is the 11****th**** chapter of this Fic, I'm sorry for posting it a day late because I have to rewrite the whole chapter because of some major errors.**

**Anyways this is the last day the year 2008 and I am so glad that the year has ended.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who read my story and I'm very glad for the one who vote in my poll thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and never will be…**

After Sarah's talk with the chairman of the PLA, she went straight away to where she left her present parents and there friends,

'I'm really happy that I won that contest!' Sarah happily thought, walking in the crowded corridors of the Pokemon center. 'I will get to fight my father!'

But her thoughts returned to her injured Meowth; she became worried about his condition and she want him to be better before she leave the center.

'I hope Meowth's okay.' Sarah thought turning left in the corner, entering the cafeteria doors. 'He protected me from that person that tried to kidnap me.'

When Sarah entered the cafeteria she saw that Ash, May, Pikachu, Brock, and dawn were looking at her, especially May.

After seeing Sarah worried May quickly got a worried expression and she quickly went in front of her looking for something.

"What's wrong Sarah?" May asked worried about her. "Anything happened?"

"No mom- I mean Miss May." Sarah answered waving her gloved hands in show of denial. "Nothing happened."

"What happened when Nurse Joy called you?" Dawn interrupted wondering.

"Uh, she just gave me my price in the contest that's all." Sarah answered remembering her encounter with the chairman.

"What did she give to you?" Brock asked hoping for something good. "Did she give you her number?"

When everybody heard what Brock just asked, they sweatdropped and Sarah shook her head.

"She gave me a year supply of ramen that's all." Sarah lied she doesn't want them to know what truly is the reward, 'I will surprise them.'

"What are you gonna do with it?" May asked wondering what a little girl will do with that much food.

"I think I will send it to my mom in pallet." Sarah lied, thinking of what going to say next. 'I know my parents told me not to lie but I want to surprise them.'

"Wait a minute; you came from pallet town too?" Ash asked wondering about where Sarah lived.

"Yeah, we just moved from pallet a year ago." Sarah answered.

Ash nodded and they decided to leave the cafeteria and went straight to the lobby.

"Before our talk, I forgot to ask you why you look sad." May asked remembering Sarah's expression when she saw her entering the cafeteria.

When Sarah heard May's question she quickly remembered what happened to her Meowth, she became sad again and May and Ash saw this and became worried.

"I'm sorry for asking Sarah." May said trying to comfort Sarah. "I guess you don't want to talk about it."

Sarah shook her and remembered what her mother said to her when she is sad. (The future May of course)

("you can talk to me and your father anytime Sarah when you want somebody to talk to, were always here to support you.")

"I'm just worried about my Meowth Miss May." Sarah confessed worried. "I don't know If he's okay or not."

"Don't worry Sarah he's gonna be fine." Ash interrupted comforting Sarah, hearing their conversation. "I know Nurse Joy will take good care of him."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah even he's badly hurt I know that he's gonna be alright." May said comforting her.

"Thanks mom and dad- I mean thanks guys." Sarah cheerfully said.

While Ash, May and Sarah were having a conversation Brock and Dawn are carefully eavesdropping on them.

"You know Brock, Sarah kept making mistakes about Ash and May." Dawn whispered.

"Yeah, But I guess that Sarah's parent's just looks like Ash and May and she just see them as her parents but she kept remembering that they are not her parents." Brock whispered hypothesizing.

"Maybe, but look Ash and May acts just like her parents." Dawn whispered pointing to Ash, May and Sarah; it looks like Pikachu is playing with Sarah and Ash and May are watching carefully from behind.

'Yeah, they do act like her parents, but before we proceed to phase 2 of our plan, let's just watch and see what's going to happen next." Brock whispered.

Dawn nodded and carefully watched what will happen next.

After a few minutes of walking the group entered the lobby, the scene is not the different from the day that Ash first entered the center. Sarah quickly went to the counter with Ash May behind her.

"Nurse Joy can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked Nurse Joy about something.

But before Nurse Joy can answer Brock quickly grabbed her hand interrupting Sarah.

"Yeah Nurse Joy can I ask you a question, will you go on a romantic date with me and let us leave the kids here alone?" Brock asked his eyes shaped as hearts.

Everybody especially Nurse Joy sweatdropped at his question; Sarah became amused but May quickly became irritated by his question

'Kid…I'm not a kid anymore' May thought fuming. 'He is not much older than is anyways!'

'Wow I guess Riku was right!' Sarah giggled thought. 'Her uncle was acting like this before he got married…speaking of Riku I wonder where she is right now?"

Sarah's thoughts were broken by Brock squirming with pain; it seems like Croagunk hit Brock with another poison jab that put Brock unconscious.

"Anyways what would you like to ask me?" Nurse Joy asked after composing herself.

"Oh yeah, do you know what happened to my Meowth?" Sarah answered worried. "Is he alright?"

"Your Meowth is fine Sarah." Nurse Joy said making Sarah cheer. "Come on follow me"

They followed Nurse Joy until they reached a room, the room is small but ventilated, white paint and opened window, just like a hospital room. In the middle there is a bed where Meowth laid, although he has many bandages that covered his body and he is sleeping peacefully.

"Meowth!" Sarah shouted quickly taking a seat near the bed. "I'm glad you're alright."

"What is his condition Nurse Joy?" Ash asked wondering about the Pokemon's condition.

"He is perfectly fine; he is just sleeping to recover from his injury that's all, although I have to remove all of the metal accessories that are attached to him." Nurse Joy answered calm.

"What attachments?" Dawn asked wondering about what Nurse Joy just said.

"If you mean the metal greaves, metal gloves and his metal plates on his shoulder that's it" May remembering what she first saw on Meowth.

Nurse Joy nodded and Dawn quickly became confused.

"Why does a Meowth need to wear that?" Dawn asked confused.

"I don't know Dawn." May answered not knowing what the answer is.

"Maybe Sarah knows." Ash said answering Dawn's question.

They tried to ask the question to Sarah but when every time they ask her answer was 'It's a long story sorry' so they dropped the question and waited for Meowth to awake. After a few minutes Nurse Joy excused herself and she returned to her position in the lobby.

"I'm very glad that you're safe Meowth." Sarah said relieved. Then she felt that Meowth's paws move.

"Mom, dad- I mean Miss May, Mr. Ash look!" Sarah shouted trying to point at Meowth's moving paws.

"I guess he's waking up." Ash said looking at Meowth.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed smiling.

When Meowth opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Sarah looking at her with tears in her eyes, Meowth moved his paws to wipe the tears away which cause Sarah to hold his paws tighter.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Meowth." Sarah said very glad and relieved.

"I-I'm glad you're o-okay s-Sarah." Meowth said weakly.

When everyone except Sarah heard her Meowth talked they gasped, they could not believe that there is another talking Meowth.

"Wow another talking Meowth…now that's a surprise." Brock said shocked.

-0oo0-

Outside of Meowth's room, three sets of eyes are watching through a pair of binoculars, they too cannot believe what just they saw. (Of course they did not hear but they saw how his mouth talks)

"Wow Meowth there is another one of your kind that can talk too." Jessie said; she is sitting on a branch of a tree with a pair of binoculars on her hand. "I thought you're the only one who could do that!"

"Yeah I know, and I'm very glad to know that." Meowth answered with his eyes tearing up; he too cannot believe it.

"And why is that Meowth?" James asked.

"Mime mime?" mime jr. asked mimicking James.

"Because I have found a new friend." Meowth answered.

-0oo0-

On the other side of the island a huge white glow emitted from a nearby forest near the Pokemon center, many people saw it but they thought I was just only a Pokemon using flash attack; But it's not what they thought…

"Ouch!" a person said landing on the grass; this person is the one who came out of the light when it vanished.

'Where am I?' the person thought looking around then she noticed that this is not the same place she once came through. 'I think I'm lost'

'Where are Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum anyways?' the person thought looking for her companions.

When she noticed that she is all alone, she remembered what to do in this kind of situation.

"Sarah!!" the person shouted while walking. "Where are you!!?"

**-Continued-**

**I guess that's the end of chapter 11… anyways I'm sure to update on Wednesday when school starts again.**

**Anyways my poll is open and I'm waiting for the results.**

**Anyways have a happy new year and see you again next time bye!! **


	12. Part 2 awakening

**Okay guys this is the 12****th**** chapter of this Fic. It is a very long time since I updated but like I said in the last chapter that I will update on Wednesday (Jan. 7) then I was playing Psp all day so I didn't have time to type in my story…**

**Then there's the internet connection problem in my house so I have to go to an internet shop just to upload and post my story. Sorry!**

**But before I start this Fic I have to Thank the people who read and reviewed the last chapter especially ~adv, thanks!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything involved in its writers.**

Ash and the others were surprised to know that Sarah's Meowth can talk.

"Wow I can't believe it, but there it is her Meowth is talking." Ash said shocked, he heard what Sarah's Meowth just said and he too cannot believe it.

"Pika Pikachu pikapi!" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

Even though that Meowth just woken up his vision is still not perfect, he looked at who had just talk.

"Sarah?" Meowth asked looking at Ash and Pikachu.

"Yes Meowth?" Sarah answered wondering what Meowth will ask her. "What is it?"

"Is that your dad Sarah?" Meowth asked looking at Ash, with his vision is still a blur.

Everybody who heard it was shocked, especially Ash who has many questions running through his mind.

'Dad…is my ears deceiving me?' Ash thought confused.

His thoughts were broken when Sarah answered.

"No Meowth he is not my dad!" Sarah answered, she doesn't want tell them who she really is. "You must be mistaking or you are just not feeling well!"

Ash and the others were relieved to hear Sarah's answer, after a few seconds Meowth's vision returned to normal.

"But Sarah-. " Meowth protested but when he saw Ash he became shocked.

"Am I right Meowth?" Sarah asked knowing what Meowth just felt.

Meowth nodded then looked at everybody except Sarah.

'Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum are here, Pikachu, Mr. Brock and her niece's mother Mrs. Dawn.' Meowth thought looking at everybody. 'What's happening here?'

After a few minutes of silence Nurse Joy interrupted Meowth's thoughts.

"Okay Meowth how are you feeling?" Nurse Joy cheerfully asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"Nothing really Nurse Joy." Meowth answered but when he tried to move his paws he felt numb. "Umm…Nurse Joy where are my gloves?"

"Why Meowth do you need it?" May interrupt wondering what a Meowth would need a pair of gloves.

"Because he needs it to move his paws mom- I mean Ms. May. " Sarah answered.

Everybody was shocked to know about what Sarah just said.

"Really Sarah?" May asked shocked.

"Yes that's correct Ms. May." Meowth answered for Sarah.

"Why is that Meowth?" Brock asked wanting to know more about Meowth.

"I better not talk about it." Meowth answered not wanting to tell them the truth that even Sarah doesn't know.

When Brock looked at Meowth he already dropped the subject.

"It's alright Meowth, just like I said if you don't want to talk about then its fine with me." Sarah said comforting Meowth.

"Thanks Sarah." Meowth said. "You're the best."

"Okay now that's out off the way." Ash interrupted smiling. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the sinnoh league of course!" Sarah answered cheerfully. "Were going to battle each other!"

They were shocked especially Meowth to find out that Sarah was entering the sinnoh league but when Meowth tried to protest, Sarah looked at her with a 'well talk later' look.

"I guess we have to face each other soon Sarah." Ash said extending out his hand.

"That's right dad I mean Mr. Ash." Sarah cheered, except of holding Ash's hands she hugged Ash tightly.

'Finally I'm going to battle my dad!' Sarah thought happily. 'I wonder if he is really good…I mean is he that good in this time.'

Sarah's thoughts were broken when Ash spoke.

"Um Sarah." Ash said blushing; even though he was feeling different about her he cannot withstand girls hugging him. "You're kinda hugging me for a long time now."

That when Sarah realized that she was hugging Ash for a long time now, she quickly let go of Ash.

"Sorry dad- I mean Mr. Ash." Sarah said rubbing her head. "I didn't notice."

Everybody just laughed at what just transpired, then after a few minutes Nurse Joy spoke.

"Okay young ones I will be right back." Nurse Joy cheerfully said. "I will just get Meowth's gloves and his other things."

Everybody nodded, and then Pikachu noticed something moved from the outside window thru a nearby tree.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu, he was the first to notice since Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

After a few seconds of looking Pikachu shook his head, that's when Meowth noticed what Pikachu acted a few seconds ago.

'What just happened when I was asleep?' Meowth thought. 'Team rocket's here…they followed us even here.'

His thoughts was broken when Nurse Joy came with a bag, everybody (except Sarah and Meowth) were confused why Nurse Joy bring a bag.

"Here it is Sarah." Nurse Joy cheerfully said giving Sarah the bag. "Would you like me wear this to Meowth?"

"No thanks Nurse Joy, I will wear this to Meowth myself." Sarah said refusing Nurse Joy offers.

"Okay, then I just will leave you all here!" Nurse Joy cheerfully said leaving.

Everybody Thank Nurse Joy then Sarah put on the left glove to Meowth. The glove was a small sized glove with a small round shape ball on the middle. After Sarah put on the first glove Meowth took the bag and he wore all of the remaining equipments himself.

"Now that's much better!" Meowth cheered standing.

Everybody gasped (again) with Meowth's action on standing up, while Pikachu jumped off of Ash to the bed looking at Meowth.

"Sarah your Meowth can also stand!" Dawn said surprised. "He his more like human now except for that he is a Pokemon."

"Yeah but we all know another Meowth that can do the same thing right." Ash said remembering team rockets Meowth. "Remember."

"Who would that be?" Meowth asked curious.

"Team rockets Meowth" May answered.

'Ahhh him.' Meowth said remembering the other Meowth in team rocket.

"Okay, anyways shall we go now?" Meowth asked trying to weasel out the question.

Everybody nodded then walked outside the room; that's when he noticed that Pikachu is staring at him.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Meowth asked.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"What did Pikachu say Meowth?" May asked wondering what Pikachu said.

"He said that he wants to shake paws with you Meowth." Meowth said understanding what Pikachu said.

Pikachu nodded then offered his paws to Meowth, when Meowth moved his paws he remembered something then did not shake paws with Pikachu, except turned around then offered his tail to him.

"Why did you turn around Meowth?" Sarah asked. "That's rude you know."

"It's because it's much better this way." Meowth answered lying; he doesn't what Sarah to know why.

Pikachu nodded then shake his tail, after that they bid farewell to Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon center heading towards the right part of the island.

(Where the place where Pokemon trainers go before they go to the coliseum)

-Back to where team rocket is-

Jessie, James and Meowth was watching Ash and the group left the Pokemon center then headed towards another part of the island.

"Wow Meowth." James said amused at Sarah's Meowth. "He is just like you with a cooler form that is."

"yeah." Jessie said agreeing to James. "His outfit is cooler than yours."

"Let's not talk about that okay." Meowth said. "Let's proceed to what agent D said okay!"

"Yeah and this time we wont lose because we have his Pokemons!" Jessie and James cheered, and then left the tree which Pikachu saw earlier.

**Well that's it for chapter 12…**

**I know it's shorter that the other ones because I rushed it but I make sure that everything sir Lucifer taught to me is in here…**

**Anyways for the next chapter is team rockets first attack… and I will post it as soon as I can! (Maybe on Monday)**

**Thanks for the current score/vote in my poll I appreciate it!!**

**Till next time bye!!**


	13. Team Rocket's First attack Part 1

**Okay guys this is the 13****th**** chapter of this Fic!!**

**Before I start this chapter… (Like in my previous chapters)**

**I would like to say that thanks for the reviews and for the people that have read my story!! Thank you!!**

**And I'm sorry for the late update coz I have mid terms coming and I kept playing my psp like crazy!**

**Well now that's out of the way, have a fun reading and….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything that concerns Pokemon staffs and writers!**

Ash, May, Sarah and the rest of the group was walking through the forest; this is the shortest route next to the trainers place (where trainers rest like in the first season), while everybody was busy on walking and doing there own things three sets of eyes are following there every move.

"Shall we begin?" Jessie asked looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Not yet." Meowth said also looking through the binoculars. "Not until they reach our trap."

Jessie, James and Meowth are watching through the trees, every time Ash's group walk a few meters away from them they leapt from one tree to another, so they kept watch over them.

'It's really a good thing the agent D taught is how to leap or else it will be hard to follow them.' James thought, remembering the lessons that they learned from the future Drew.

"Hey James." Jessie said leaping from a tree. "Look out!"

"Huh?" James asked breaking from his thoughts.

Just when James realized what Jessie meant, he hit his head on a tree, that impact created a small sound, just enough to make Sarah's Meowth look behind and stop his tracks.

"What is it Meowth?" Sarah asked wondering why her Meowth stopped. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Meowth said looking behind, after a few seconds of nothingness he gave up on looking. "It's nothing Sarah."

Then they left again walking towards the forest, not knowing what Team Rocket's plan is.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ouch!" James said holding his nose; he had a painful impact on tree he didn't notice. "That hurts!"

"Are you alright James?" Meowth asked wondering. "You hit hard on that tree."

"It's because he didn't pay attention on where his going." Jessie said.

"Yeah, why aren't you paying attention James?" Meowth asked.

"I was just thinking that's all." James answered.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessie asked wondering what James could think about.

"It's nothing actually." James said; he doest want to talk about what he's thinking about.

Just then James noticed that Ash and his group had left, he quickly recomposed himself.

"Come on let's go." James said jumping to a tree. "The twerps had left already."

**-Back to Ash's group-**

After hearing something in the trees; Meowth quickly thought that they are being followed, so he kept watch of everything that he sees.

'who could have been following us?" Meowth thought walking. 'I know that grass haired guy followed us here, but how are we going to get back?'

On the other hand Ash and May are having a nice chat while Sarah is watching over them with a knowing look.

'I can finally see when mom and dad became a couple!' Sarah squealed. 'But when do they become a couple?'

On the other end of the group; (the position is like this, Ash-May then Sarah then Brock-Dawn and last Meowth, it is used as preference later) Dawn is looking at Ash and May with an amused face, (just like Sarah) but Brock had a wondering face.

"Brock look at that." Dawn said looking at Ash and May; it seems that Ash and May are having a wonderful time talking to each other, but Brock didn't noticed her he had been wondering about the way Sarah looked.

'Is it me or she really looked like the both of them.' Brock thought.

His thoughts were broken when a water gun attack splashed in his face; it seems that Dawn called out her Prinplup to fire water gun at him.

"Hey what was that for?" Brock asked cleaning his with a clean towel.

"It's because for not listening to me Brock." Dawn answered after her penguin Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Why are you spacing out?"

"I was just thinking of something." Brock answered.

"Thinking about?" Dawn asked wondering.

But before Brock can answer Dawn's question Ash called them, it seems that Ash and May spotted something just a few feet from them.

"Why did you call us Ash?" Brock asked wondering why Ash called them.

"Look over there." Ash said pointing in from of them.

In from of them is a Pokemon, this Pokemon is a grass type Pokemon with green body, a green short cape and two colored flower as hands, this Pokemon is lying on the ground with many bruises on it's body.

"Oh my!" Sarah said looking at the plant Pokemon. "What happened to that poor Pokemon?"

"Mommy come on lets help him." Sarah said running towards the fallen Pokemon.

"Wait Sarah!!" Meowth shouted stopping. "It could be a-!"

Meowth's warning was too late because the ground near the fallen Pokemon collapsed making a big hole where Sarah fell.

"Sarah!" Ash and May shouted worrying about the fallen girl. "Don't worry we'll save you!"

"Hey guys wait!" Meowth shouted wanting to stop Ash and May's attempt to save Sarah. "There could be another-!"

Once again Meowth's warning was too late because there is another hole just a few meter's from the first hole where Sarah was.

'Now I know where Sarah got her clumsy side.' Meowth thought.

Meowth's thought were broken when Brock and Dawn ran towards Ash and May's trap hole.

"Guys wait don't!!" Meowth shouted. "There could be a third trap!"

"What!" Brock and Dawn shouted stopping there track, but where they stood the ground collapsed revealing the third hole.

"Does anyone listen?" Meowth said slapping his face. "Why does this always happen!"

'Now I've seen everything!' Meowth thought sighing.

Meowth's thoughts were broken when somebody shouted something.

"Rose!" a Pokemon said firing a powerful solar beam.

"Oh no you don't!" Meowth said dodging the attack; he quickly went to his fighting pose.

"You're a quick one!" somebody shouted from the trees.

"Who are you?!" Meowth shouted wondering where the masterminds are. "Show your selves!"

Then in the trees fired another beam; this times it's an ice beam, but Meowth quickly dodge it.

"Damn you show yourselves!" Meowth shouted irritated. "Fight like a trainer you are!"

Suddenly four figures jumped out of the tree, leaving Meowth with a worried face.

'This is not good!' Meowth thought grinning his teeth. 'The odds are against me.'

-0000000000-

From the far side of the forest a girl saw the explosion from the grass Pokemon's solar beam.

'I'm too late!' she thought running towards the explosion. 'Hang in there Sarah I'm going to help you!'

**-Continued-**

**Okay guys that's the end of 13****th**** chapter!!**

**But before I say farewell I had to say that there are 3 parts of team rockets attack!**

**Well that's it and maybe I will update when the mid terms are through! (That will not take to long)…**

**Anyways have fun reading bye!!**


	14. Team Rocket's First attack Part 2

**Okay guys this is the 14****th**** chapter of this Fic!**

**But before I start this chapter I have to say… (Like in my every chapter)**

**I would like to say that because of the mid terms examinations and watching the new anime in channel 5 I haven't updated in a week… (The new anime is Dnangel)**

**I would like to thank the people who have read and reviewed my previous chapter…**

**(Thank you sir Lucifer and sir Gigiaten)**

**And for messaging me because I haven't updated for a long time…**

**Now that's out of the way…**

**Have fun reading and………**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to its writers, if I did own it would be 150% action and advanceshippy 110%.**

'The odds are against me.' Meowth1 thought looking at the five figures looking at him with a devilish grin. 'This is not good.'

"What are you going to do now glove Meowth?!" Jessie taunted looking at him. "You now you're outnumbered!"

"Ders no way that you can defeat all of us by yourself!" Meowth2 taunted grinning. "Jessie! James! Let's begin this!"

Jessie and James nodded then walked a few steps forward which cause Meowth to step backwards.

"Alright Roserade use Solar beam!" Jessie ordered.

The plant Pokemon nodded then raised his flower like hands to gather sunlight.

"Masquerain use ice beam!" James ordered.

Masquerain nodded then fired a white ray of ice towards Meowth; Meowth quickly dodged the attack by somersaulting, and then quickly ran towards Masquerain with his claws glowing trying to counter attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Jessie shouted tossing a Pokeball in the air. "Seviper use poison tail!"

Form the Pokeball Jessie tossed came out a large violet snake with a blade-like tail, the Pokemon quickly obeyed Jessie's order and swung his glowing tail, when the to attacks collide it created small sparks in the center of the interception but Meowth quickly pulled out his attacks because he saw Roserade's solar beam coming his way.

'Damn!' Meowth thought evading the solar beam attack. 'There are too many of them!'

Roserade fired another attack but this time he used magical leaves, Meowth quickly intercepted the attack by using his glowing claws to counter it, but then he saw another ice beam coming his way.

"I can't keep this up forever!' Meowth thought evading the attack by jumping, but another poison tail attack was coming to attack him. 'I'll try to take up time.'

"You're a fast one aren't you?" Jessie said complementing him. "You should join team rocket…we could use a guy like you in our team."

"I'm sorry but I'll pass!" Meowth shouted firing a thunderbolt attack at Masquerain but was completely absorbed by Roserade.

"Wow he can use thunderbolt attack to!" James complemented. "He is much more powerful than you Meowth!"

"That's true you know." Jessie said agreeing.

Meowth was quickly irritated by his teammate's behavior so he attack them with a barrage of scratch attack in there faces.

"That's not the point!" Meowth said offended after he attacked his teammates.

"Why did you do that for!?" Jessie and James shouted while rubbing their faces.

"That's for complementing him so much!" Meowth answered.

Then suddenly another thunderbolt attack came and shocked James causing him to lie on the ground.

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent!" Meowth said grinning. "Or else that would happen!"

After a few seconds of recomposing himself, James quickly stood up ready to fight their opponent.

"Are you okay James?" Jessie asked concerned. "You have been hit pretty badly."

"I'm fine Jessie." James answered getting the dust of his pants. "I've experienced more powerful thunderbolts than this."

Jessie nodded then they ordered series of attacks thus begging the battle.

**-On the second hole-**

From the hole that Ash and May fell this is the deepest hole from the three. It has the depth of 10 feet (or something like that I can't measure holes on the ground sorry), from the bottom of the hole is Ash and May.

"Ouch…that was a pretty hard fall." May said rubbing her head; she was on the bottom of the hole since she was the first on the two of them to fall down the hole. "Where am I?"

When May opened her eyes she quickly saw Ash looking back at her with their faces two inches apart, when May realized this she quickly turned beet red.

"Hey May?" Ash asked while standing up breaking the silence. "Are you alright?"

May nodded then tried to stand but she felt a large pain in left leg.

"Ouch!" May said touching her leg. "That hurts!"

After seeing May in pain; Ash quickly became concerned then touched her left leg.

"Ash don't!" May said knowing what he is trying to do. "It hurts!"

"Don't worry May." Ash said comforting her. "I'll help you."

After hearing Ash say this she quickly became relief, then Ash took the opportunity to take a first aid kit from his bag. May was surprised to see Ash remembered to put a first aid kit in his bag since she knows that Brock always carries things like this.

"Ash can I asked you a question?" May asked looking at him.

"Of course May anything for you." Ash answered bringing out a bandage, rubbing alcohol and some cotton from the first aid kit.

"Where's Pikachu anyways?" May asked looking for the small electric type. "I haven't seen him here."

"Pikachu…oh he's with Sarah." Ash said remembering his partner.

May quickly remember the little girl that fell from the first hole she became nervous about her condition, Ash noticed this so he put his hand on May's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry May." Ash said massaging her shoulder with his hands. "I'm sure she's alright especially Pikachu is with her."

"Your right Ash." May said relieved. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it May." Ash said smiling. "Like I said anything for you."

'I'm really lucky to have met you Ash.' May thought. 'You're so caring.'

"Here I go May." Ash said breaking May from her thoughts. "Try to endure the pain okay"

May nodded then Ash quickly rubbed May's injury by the alcohol covered (or is it the other way around) cotton, after making sure that the injury was clean he put on the bandage around her left leg.

"There it's done." Ash said after making sure that the injury is well covered. "How is it feeling?"

"It stings a little but I'm fine now." May said trying to stand but she failed to do so.

"Don't push yourself May." Ash said concerned about her. "Don't worry I'll carry you."

"But Ash." May said protesting about what Ash said. "You've done too much for me Ash…you're the one who should not push yourself too much."

"Don't worry May I'll be fine." Ash said smiling. "I'll do anything for you May."

May was surprised by what Ash said then she blushed deep red then she nodded her head accepting Ash offer to carry her.

"But how are we gonna get out here?" May asked after securing her hold of Ash. (The way Ash carried her is like carrying her on Ash's back with May's hand on Ash's neck.)

After a few second of thinking they heard a series of explosions from above them, May quickly became worried.

"Ash what's happening above us?" May asked wondering what the explosions could be.

"I don't know May." Ash said not knowing the answer; then something hit his head so he pulled out a Pokeball from his belt.

"Alright chimchar, I choose you!" Ash said tossing a Pokeball, from the Pokeball came a small monkey-like Pokemon with a flaming tail, the Pokemon cheerfully answered waiting for an instruction. "Okay chimchar use Dig to tunnel a way out of here!"

Chimchar nodded then quickly dig a small cave going upwards; May quickly got the idea so she quickly pulled out a Pokeball from her fanny pack.

"Go Glaceion take the stage!" May said tossing the Pokeball in the air, from the Pokeball came a small white fox-like Pokemon with a snow effect on her body. "Help Chimchar!"

Glaceion nodded then help chimchar create a tunnel leading outside.

'Don't worry everybody were coming!' Ash thought walking slowly carrying the injured May on his back.

**-Continued-**

**Well that's it for the 14****th**** chapter!!  
**

**I uploaded the chapter earlier but the words I put to differentiate the two Meowths are gone when I previewed it so I'm sorry!!**

**I'm sorry this is kinda short because I have to review on my mathematics mid terms and I type this story down in 1:00 am so I'm kinda tired now.**

**Well anyways have fun reading and God Bless!!**

**Till next time!! (Maybe on Sunday)**

**Bye!!**


	15. Meowth vs Team rocket!

**Okay guys this is the 15****th**** chapter of this Fic!**

**But before I start this chapter I have to say…**

**First thanks to the people who have read and reviewed my last chapter!!**

**(Especially sir gigiaten and sir Lucifer)**

**And for sir gigiaten's last review about my last chapter that sir gigiaten said that it is like on the story "two of a kind"…**

**From what I read I felt very sad on the middle of that story because of all the emotions and words I never realized was true but when I read that story I think I'm gonna cry…at first I thought that story was funny but when the story progress I had to skip chapter's because of those said emotion I didn't know…**

**I haven't really read that story but when sir gigiaten said that story I kinda read it and I have read the "story lost stage: soul ignorance" so my story got delayed because I reading those said stories…to tell the truth I kinda based my last chapter in episode 18 of dn angel…**

**Now that out of the way…**

**Have fun reading and…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I do it will be more action and romance!  
**

-Back to Meowth-

Above where the group fell, only Sarah's Meowth was the only one who noticed the pit trap that team rocket created, since he is the only one left team rocket decided to attack him all at once, their battle field of course is the road in the middle of the forest. But after 15 minutes of battling the field was different from before the battle begun.

The once many trees became a pile of burnt and destroyed trees, the road turned to a field with many small holes and rocks turned to ruble. On the other hand Sarah's Meowth was having all the time since he decided to took all the time to make sure that everyone can find a way to leave those holes.

Meowth was dodging every attack that went after him, even though he was in a desperate situation he always figures out a way to escape from team rocket's attack.

'It's a good thing that Sarah taught me contest moves.' Meowth thought while dodging every attack Seviper blows at him. 'Combining contest moves with every bit of technique that I learned during my days as team rocket's assassin pays off.'

On the other side of the field, team rocket was getting annoyed at their target because it became clear to them that they cannot even hit him.

'Damn, he's faster that I thought he would be!" Jessie growled getting annoyed.

"Don't worry jess we will hit him." James said comforting Jessie. "Well just have to work harder!"

Jessie nodded then ordered another poison tail attack while James ordered an ice beam attack, both Pokemon nodded then executed their respective attack but Meowth gracefully dodged the attack.

"You know what?" Sarah's Meowth taunted while dodging every poison tail attack. "I'm getting bored at this, even there are six of you and there is only one of me it looks likes I'm winning…if this is a Pokemon contest I already won ten minutes ago."

After hearing what Sarah's Meowth said team rocket became angrier at him, especially team rocket's Meowth who was in front of Jessie and James.

"Jessie, James!" team rocket's Meowth shouted which cause Jessie and James to look at him with a confused expression.

"What is it Meowth?" James asked confused.

"I'm going in!" Meowth growled running towards Sarah's Meowth with his claws ready to join his companion Seviper in attacking Sarah's Meowth. Jessie and James tried to stop their companion but Meowth was already too far away.

Sarah's Meowth overheard what team rocket's Meowth said making him grin.

'Now it's payback time!' Meowth thought running towards a tree while evading Seviper's poison tail and Roserade's magical leaf attack.

Once team rocket's Meowth joined the battle; Sarah's Meowth quickly executed his plan, he quickly back up to a tree making him surrounded by the enemy, Sarah's Meowth knew

That since their in a forest he will have nowhere to run off too.

"Now we got you where we want you!" team rocket's Meowth said with a devilish grin. "You have nowhere to escape!"

From the other side of the field, Jessie and James saw the situation and quickly smiled to each other and nodded.

"Roserade use solar beam!" Jessie commanded wanting to end this. "Seviper use flamethrower!"

"Masquerain use ice beam!" James ordered also wanting to finish this soon.

"Taste my fury swipes!" team rocket's Meowth shouted showing of his claws ready to strike his opponent.

Every team rocket's Pokemon executed their respective attacks, Roserade firing off the collected power from the sun, Masquerain firing off a white beam pure of cold, Seviper firing off a stream of flame from its mouth. All attacks successfully hit the said location making team rocket cheer in success.

"We did it!" James cheered looking at the destroyed tree where Sarah's Meowth once stood; the tree is on fire but his smile quickly turned to a frown when Jessie said something pointing at the tree.

"Look James that gloved Meowth is missing!" Jessie exclaimed pointing towards the spot.

"Ders no way that Meowth could escape dat!" Meowth said in disbelief.

Suddenly Meowth appeared behind Seviper while his glowing white, the snake-like Pokemon didn't have time to react because Sarah's Meowth already slashed him with his claws, that attack caused the snake-like Pokemon to fly and hit the burning tree which cause him to be burned, after that Sarah's Meowth quickly grabbed team rocket's Meowth in his neck since team rocket's Meowth was a few centimeters away from Seviper he took that opportunity, then he lifted team rocket's Meowth a few centimeters using only his right paw.

"Meowth!" Jessie and James shouted looking towards their companion with a scared expression.

"W-hat are you g-gonna do to m-e?!" team rocket's Meowth asked while using his paws to hold the metal glove trying to break free.

"Oh…nothing special." Sarah's Meowth answered holding giving more power on his hold to his opponent's neck, making his opponent quickly losing his consciousness.

'I really wanted to do this to you superior!' Sarah's Meowth thought giving a devilish grin. 'The years I dreamt for this to happen…because of you I turned to this.'

Sarah's Meowth held his opponent higher then he retracted his left paw to reveal his glowing claws. Team rocket's Meowth screamed in pain as Sarah's Meowth repeatedly slashing his body by the metal claw attack.

Jessie and James cannot believe what they saw; their faithful companion being slashed repeatedly like a scratching post gave fear and disbelieve onto Jessie and James eyes. But it didn't end there, when they saw Sarah's Meowth retracted his claws then his paws bailed up into a fist then it started to glow yellow giving it electric properties.

"No please don't!" James shouted feeling hopeless towards his companion, his eyes giving off tears, but Sarah's Meowth didn't listen except giving of a devilish grin then turned to an evil laugh which causes him to be more scared than before.

"Now it's time for payback time for what you did to my little Sarah!" Sarah's Meowth growled, started to punch him repeatedly where he had just struck earlier, after five continuous thunder punches he gave him his strongest thunder punch which cause his opponent flying towards where Seviper was.

When team rocket's Meowth electrocuted body became in contact with Seviper's flaming body (due to the burning tree he hit) it gave a small explosion. (Like in Pokemon DP episode where Dawn's Buizel became in contact with Conway's Heracross in the final's of a tag team battle.)

"Meowth!!" Jessie and James shouted after seeing what Sarah's Meowth did to their partner-in-crime, they tried to run towards their fallen companions but they quickly stop on their tracks when they saw what Sarah's Meowth was trying to do.

Meowth quickly brought his right paw forward then suddenly a ball of electricity is formed in his right paw, when he is satisfied with the size of it he threw the ball in the direction of the fallen bodies of Seviper and team rocket's Meowth.

When the ball of electricity came in contact with team rocket's Pokemon it created a big explosion which is even bigger when Seviper came in contact with Meowth. Once again Jessie and James became worried and felt helpless because they left Meowth be beaten miserably but all of those expression quickly turned to anger.

"You MONSTER!!" Jessie growled feeling very angry. "I won't forgive you…Absol let's go!"

Jessie quickly grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket then tossed it in the air.

"I won't let you get away!!" James shouted reaching for another Pokeball from his pocket. "Flygon let's get revenge for Meowth!"

From Jessie's Pokeball came out a quadrupedal mammal-like Pokemon resembling a wolf with feline traits, it's dark blue to gray body is covered with white fur, with a ruff around it's neck and chest, and a tuft on top of it's head single blue–black oval, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the sides of it's head.

"Absol!" the wolf-like Pokemon growled looking at his opponents smirking face, he dug its claws on the ground ready to attack.

And from James Pokeball came out a dragon-like Pokemon with green scales and a very stiff tail, on his eyes had a pair of big red lens.

"Flygon!" the dragon-like Pokemon growled flying a few meters in the air looking at his opponent with a very angry expression just like Jessie and James.

"Rose!" Roserade growled joining his true partners.

"Masquerain!" Masquerain also said joining Roserade and other agent D's Pokemons.

'How many Pokemon's does this two have?' Meowth thought looking his new opponents. 'I guess this is the heavy artillery…this is gonna be fun…I hope Sarah and the other's are okay.

**-Continue-**

**Well that's about wrap the 15****th**** chapter!!  
**

**I'm sorry to say that this chapter is not part of team rocket's 3 part attack…**

**Well anyways I hope this chapter is better than the last one because I think this is more 100% action than the last one!**

Well anyways I will update maybe after I have read every new Dn angel and advanceshipping fanfics…

**I almost forgot…if anyone of you knows good daisuke and riku fanfics just pm me if not that's okay!!**

**Till next time bye!!**


	16. Information

**Okay guys this is the 16****th**** chapter of this Fic!!**

**But before I start this chapter (like in all of my chapters) I have to say something first…**

**Thanks for the people that read and reviewed my previous chapter. (Especially sir gigiaten and sir Lucifer)**

**Sorry I for updating a bit late because of the fact that library week is on so I got delayed too much. **

**Anyways I got some free time and here it is I have updated this story…**

**Well now that's out of the way I have to say have fun reading and…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

Meowth felt very tensed seeing the new Pokemon Jessie and James called out since their Meowth and Seviper got beaten by him. He looked up to see team rocket glare at him wanting to make him suffer just like the way he make their Pokemon suffer in his hands or more like paws.

"Now your gonna pay badly!" Jessie shouted wanting to take revenge. "Roserade use solar beam!"

The plant type Pokemon nodded then jumped thru the air while his bouquet like hands gathers sunlight, after a few seconds of gathering the plant type Pokemon fired a highly powerful attack towards Meowth but Meowth gracefully dodge the attack which caused him to fall in front of team rocket's Meowth fallen unconscious body. (Since Jessie recalled her Seviper in his Pokeball.)

'What do they want from here anyways?' Meowth thought; this is the same thought that kept returning to his mind ever since they (Ash and the others) fell from the hole. He new why Jessie and James always chase after Ash since he also once a member of team rocket.

'This is very different.' Meowth thought while looking at team rocket. 'I'm sure someone is pulling the strings here.'

Suddenly a small flash interrupted Meowth from his thoughts; he looked down to see a small circular metal like object in the ground, Meowth grinned when he realize what is that thing is.

'Now I think I will get the answers after all.' Meowth thought picking up the small metal item, when Roserade saw this he quickly held his bouquet-like hands in the air collecting sunlight ready to attack Meowth but Meowth already has his counter attack.

"Don't you even dare try it Roserade!" Meowth shouted forming a small ball of electricity and held it near team rockets Meowth's fallen body. "Or else this Meowth will suffer more than he is now.

When Jessie and James heard this they become more worried at the same time angrier for using their comrade as a shield but the worried expression won.

"Roserade don't!" Jessie shouted stopping the plant-types attack towards Sarah's Meowth, after hearing those commands Sarah's Meowth grinned even wider, then he executed his plan to know what team rocket is after.

"Hey you…what's your name again…um, James right?" Meowth asked remembering yet acknowledging James, trying to make a conversation even in his current situation.

"What do you want from me you monster!" James shouted still felt very angry towards Sarah's Meowth.

"Hey take it easy James!" Meowth jokily answered back wanting to even lessen the tense air a bit. "And I was just wondering if this is yours?"

James eyes widen at what Sarah's Meowth showed to them, on Meowth's left paw was a small cap, not just any cup this is a bottle cup; this bottle cup has blue colored outline with a big yellow star design, in the middle of the star is a small yet visible red lettering with the numbers '1979' on it.

"w-where did you get that!!" James shouted his eyes wide at the sight of one of his precious bottle cup collection. Meowth saw James reaction towards what he just showed, and then he proceeded with his plan.

"I know this is very precious to you James!" Meowth said with his toothy grin. "I think this is the '1979' blue star bottle cup."

"H-How did you know that?!" James asked looking very shocked at Sarah's Meowth.

"I have my way of things." Meowth taunted while tossing the bottle cup in the air and catching it with his paws. The truth is that Meowth only guessed the name of the bottle cup he is holding. "Okay now back to business."

"What do you mean by business?" Jessie asked annoyed at James, because of the fact that when it comes to bottle cups she can't stop James from his obsession.

'it seems that James here recognize this bottle cup I have." Meowth said with a businessman tone. "But I guess I can't give this to him that easily."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked. "And you just stole that from me!"

"Now now James, lets not talk like that now shall we." Meowth said with his usual grin. "And I only need some things from you."

"What do you need from me?" James asked confused at what Meowth just said.

"Information James." Meowth answered seriously, when Jessie heard this she quickly took James by the hand, James became more confused at Jessie because she took his hand and led him behind a tree.

"What is up with those two?" Meowth asked the remaining team rockets Pokemon whom is looking at Jessie and James with a confused expressions.

"Absol ab." Absol said shrugging, confused at his new trainers.

After hearing what Absol said Roserade just slapped his head rather annoyed at his teammates. Unknown to them a hole has just appeared three meters from behind Meowth, from the hole a small monkey-like Pokemon with a flaming tail and a fox-like Pokemon with white skin appeared; it seems that Ash and May's Pokemon finally got out of that hole, after a few minutes Ash and May finally got out of that hole.

"Finally were out of that hole." Ash cheered carrying May on his back. "It took us a right?"

"yeah." May answered still clinging on to Ash neck while Ash is carrying her. "But where's everybody?"

After May said that Ash quickly went to look for Sarah and the others while their Pokemon are behind confused at what's happening, when Ash came near a clearing he quickly hid behind a tree.

"Ash what's wrong?" May asked confused at why Ash suddenly stopped.

"Look there May." Ash said pointing towards the clearing, when May peeked from behind the tree what she saw widened her eyes; on the clearing there are many destroyed trees and stones turned to rubble, she peeked to the left and saw four Pokemon at someone when she looked to the right she quickly recognized Sarah's Meowth also glaring back at the four Pokemon while on his left paw is from her view is a small ball made of pure electricity, from behind Sarah's Meowth is another Meowth which she presumed that is team rocket's Meowth which is laying on the ground badly injured then she looked thru the middle of the battle field an saw the same three holes which to May is the same holes they fell from earlier.

"An Absol, a Roserade, a Flygon and a Masquerain." May whispered recognizing the four Pokemon that to her is team rocket's Pokemon. "Wow team rocket sure has many Pokemon today."

"Yeah and they look strong too." Ash whispered back. "I hope that Sarah's Meowth is okay."

"Ash we should help him." May said wanting to help Sarah's feline companion from team rocket.

"Not yet May." Ash answered rather quickly.

"Why?" May asked confused.

"We have the element of surprise May." Ash answered looking at the battlefield. "We should wait for the right moment."

May nodded then looked at Sarah's Meowth silently praying for his safety. Unknown to them Sarah's Meowth already knew that Ash and May was peeking from behind a tree so he quickly thought of a simple plan to help Sarah from the pit trap.

-Back to Jessie and James.-

"No James," Jessie said arguing with James, they are arguing because James wanted to accept Sarah's Meowth's offer for the return of James precious bottle cup. "I don't want you dealing with that monster."

"But jess-"James said argued back, he wanted to give his opinion to Jessie but Jessie would not listen.

"But what?" Jessie said interrupting James. "Just because he held your precious bottle cup doesn't mean that you will give him information…it's just a bottle cup."

"Just a bottle cup?" James asked pissed. He doesn't want to hear that all he spent his entire time of collecting bottle cup be ruined.

"yeah it's just a bottle-" Jessie said before James put his hands on her shoulder and looked at him in the eyes, suddenly Jessie felt captivated by his eyes; she never seen him so desperate, she didn't realized that her face is heating up because of the closeness of their faces.

"Don't tell me it's just a bottle cup woman." James said calmly looking thru her eyes. "It's my pride and joy and you cannot force me what to do okay."

"b-but James." Jessie said stuttering trying to hide her face.

"Don't worry Jessie, I have a plan." James said determined.

After a few seconds James left to face Meowth leaving Jessie with a stunned expression while thinking about James.

'I never saw him like that.' Jessie thought still blushing. 'He looks so manly just now.' (You know that when I was typing this down I had a weird feeling inside of me. ",)

-Back to Sarah's Meowth-

Meowth felt relieve now that James accepted his offer, he thought that it will took a while before James accept his offer.

"Now James I will just ask you two questions and all you have to do is to answer them." Meowth said looking at James.

"What if I lie?" James asked seriously.

"Don't worry James I have my way of telling the truth, and besides if you tell a lie will just have to do this." Meowth answered while forming a small ball of electricity and pointing it towards the bottle cup.

"Hey don't do that." James said knowing what Meowth is trying to do. "Okay just don't do that."

"Well now that's out of the way…I will proceed with the questions." Meowth said pausing for a while, after a few seconds Jessie walked near James while looking at Meowth. "I know that your primary target is Mr. Ketchum's Pikachu…but since I saw you went all the trouble just to do this…I quickly realized that your target is not Pikachu."

'Wow he's good.' James thought looking at Sarah's Meowth with a surprised expression. 'But how did he know that our first target is that twerps Pikachu?'

"…know my first and second question are who is behind in all of this and why?" Meowth said wanting this conversation to stop so he can rescue Sarah.

From behind Meowth, Ash and May heard everything that Sarah's Meowth said.

"Team rocket is not after Pikachu?" Ash said shocked, he cannot believe that his Pikachu is not the target of team rocket. "Then who or what is?"

"I don't know Ash." May said looking at Jessie and James.

**-Continue-**

**Well that's the end of chapter 16 and I hope you liked it… anyways I just updated my profile and I hope my new profile answers few of these stories questions…**

**Anyways I will update tomorrow because I have nothing to do since the library is closed tomorrow and my fellow colleges will not attending tomorrow's class so I have nothing to do…**

**Well until then bye…**


	17. Team Rocket first attack 3a

**Okay guys this is the 17****th**** chapter of this Fic but before I start this chapter I would like to say (like in every chapter)…**

**Sorry that I have updated to long because of some major happenings this past two weeks and I wrote another story which you guys have already read…**

**I would also like to thanks for the people who have read and reviewed my last chapter. (Sir Gigiaten, Sir Lucifer and Miss Riku)**

**If I can I would like to say that I will make it up for the delayed update of this story, if you can make suggestions I will try to do it.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter and have fun, happy Valentines Day and…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon….**

Meanwhile from a long distance from where Meowth and the others are: a girl with short hair was running towards where Sarah and the others are currently on, her short hair was getting ruined because of the long run she had been doing, after a few minutes of running she stopped on a nearby tree panting heavily.

"Ugh, I can't run anymore." The girl said between breaths. "But I have to get to Sarah fast."

Suddenly she saw a bright flash of light coming from that same direction, she quickly turn towards the direction of the light but her legs failed to move from excessive fatigue.

"Ugh my legs won't move…I guess I run to long this time." The girl said, sighing she took a Pokeball from her small shoulder bag.

"Come on out Weavile; I need your assistance!" the girl shouted while tossing the Pokeball in the air. The Pokeball snapped open revealing Weavile; a mole-like Pokemon with bluish-black feline clad in a bright red crown, and collar. This Pokemon has two tails, unlike tree from its pre-evolved form. This Pokemon has a bright yellow gem on its chest and it has three claws on each paws. (Like Meowth using metal claw)

"Weavile!" the mole-like Pokemon shouted standing up and looking up to the girl that summoned her. Her eyes widened in shock to find out that somebody else are holding her Pokeball.

The girl who summoned her is a girl with the same height as Sarah; she has short brown-reddish hair, she has brown eyes that showed the same calm from Weavile's real trainer. She wore a yellow polo (can't really describe cloths further) that hug her small figure well; it also has a blue colored 'R' on the right pocket. She also wore a turquoise colored skirt that went up to her knees, a pair of stockings and a pair of blue running shoes. The girl had a knowing look on her small face since she knew why her Pokemon acting like this.

"Don't you recognize me Weavile?" the girl asked having a small grin in her small face.

"Weav." The mole-like Pokemon answered shrugging.

"Okay Weavile I'll give you a minute to think…" the girl said moving her face closer to make eye contact with the mole-like Pokemon. "Now Do you recognize me?"

The mole-like Pokemon thought for a minute. She recognize the girls voice and her eyes but her but her looks is different especially the hair, after a few minute the mole-like Pokemon shook her head not knowing the answer.

"It's me riku…don't you really recognize me Weavile?" the girl named riku said giving a comforting smile after seeing her Pokemon's face.

Weavile, Riku's Pokemon gasped at what she heard; she cannot believe that she didn't recognize her trainer. At first the mole-like Pokemon felt shock but after that she felt sad because of all the people and Pokemon especially Weavile must be the first one to recognize her trainer.

"Don't worry Weavile…" Riku said giving the mole like Pokemon a hug. "I know you felt sad because you didn't recognize me already but its okay you don't have to be sad. I too will be if I didn't recognize you quickly but it's all over now."

The mole-like Pokemon nodded while returning the hug, after a few seconds Riku broke the embrace and became serious which cause the mole-like Pokemon to look at her with a confused expression.

"Okay Weavile…I want you to go to Sarah and help her okay?" Riku asked.

"Weavile, weav vile?" the mole like Pokemon asked; more confused at her trainer.

"I just want you to follow that path and when you see Sarah or her Meowth I ask you to help them I think that their in trouble." Riku answered giving a small briefing then pointing towards her right.

The mole-like Pokemon nodded then run or more like jumping thru trees where her trainer just pointed thru, after seeing that the mole-like Pokemon vanish from her sight. Riku leaned against a tree and sat on the ground panting softly.

"Help is on the way Sarah." Riku said; wiping the sweat that appeared in her forehead. After making sure that her hair is perfectly fine and she has enough rest she quickly got up and run towards Sarah.

**-Back to Meowth-**

"Come on James I don't have all day!" Meowth shouted getting impatient. "Sarah and I have training to go thru and we can't spend the whole day here talking to you crooks."

It's been five minutes since James came out of the tree and agreed to Meowth's so called 'deal'; but unknown to Meowth, James is just buying time for his plan to work.

"Okay Fine!" James shouted rather annoyed at Sarah's Meowth for being impatient. "I'll tell you everything I know."

"That's good James." Meowth said ready to take the information from James.

Jessie; who's been with James since he agreed to have the trade, was getting annoyed at James but kept her cool looking for what James is planning to do. She kept looking at Sarah's Meowth trying to find what James meant by 'don't worry I have a plan.' Then she saw something interesting move from behind Sarah's Meowth.

'Now I know what James meant.' Jessie thought while an evil grin is forming on her face. James; who kept thinking at what to do saw Jessie's face then he proceeded to the trade at the same time with his plan.

"Okay gloved Meowth; I'll tell you all I know!" James shouted before breathing deeply at the same time recalling his thoughts. "At first we're here for the twerp's Pikachu but headquarters sent somebody to tell us another important mission…"

"Which is?" Meowth asked interrupting James. Slowly he is forming conclusion at the same time getting suspicious by the way Jessie look at him. Unknown to him someone is slowly standing behind him.

"…that someone told us to go and capture someone named Sarah because the boss wants to talk to her." James said his eyes twitching; seriously annoyed at Sarah's Meowth at the same time looking at Masquerain with a knowing look.

"No wonder." Meowth said sighing, that information didn't surprise him. "Okay James, I know your not lying…I just want to know that, this someone you kept saying…is he a guy with green hair or a guy with purple hair."

After hearing what Meowth said, Jessie and James gasped. Many thoughts raced in both Jessie and James mind like '_how did he know that?', 'he already knew agent D!', 'But how?' _After a few seconds of silence, James had the courage to ask Meowth his question.

"How did you know Agent D?" James asked. He completely forgot his plan while waiting for Meowth's answer.

"Agent D…so that's his name in team rocket." Meowth answered; Recalling their first meeting with team rocket's elite knights. "Actually Sarah and I fought with him before, but unfortunately I battled that violet haired dude…he gave me a pretty huge injury there."

A few meters from behind the conversation; Ash and May cannot believe what they heard. At first they just ignored that Jessie and James said regarding to Sarah but when they heard Meowth's confirmation they cannot believe it.

"Team rocket is after Sarah?" May asked very confused at the same time shocked. "But why?"

-**Back to Meowth-**

Meowth kept thinking after what James told him about; at first he knew that team rocket is after Sarah because he knew that Sarah has pretty unusual Pokemon on her team but when James confirmed the green haired knight here in this time too, that quickly change his conclusions.

'So those two knights are here also.' Meowth thought, he kept thinking of what to do next; that same thought kept him very busy because he didn't saw that Jessie gave a silent order to Roserade which cause the plant-type Pokemon to nod.

Snapping out of that thought, Meowth remembered his part of the deal and looked at James with a calm but annoyed expression.

"Okay James you have given your part of the deal, so now I'll give you mine!" Meowth shouted while throwing the bottle cap at James direction. "Here James…your precious bottle cap."

James successfully caught the bottle cap with both of his hands; after making sure that it has no scratches on it he quickly look at Jessie and to Meowth with an evil grin on his face which cause Meowth to fell uneasy.

"What do you mea-" Meowth asked before he felt somebody gave him a bear hug unable him to move.

**-Continue- **

**Well that's it for the 17****th**** chapter what do you guys think?  
**

**Well anyways I hope you guys like it and the next chapter is already been uploaded and I will post it maybe by Tuesday.**

**My OC Riku I really based her appearance on Riku Harada (Dn angel) but actually that's not she truly look, it will be showed on upcoming episodes.**

**Have fun reading and happy Valentines Day!  
**


	18. Team Rockets First Attack 3b

**Okay guys this is the 18****th**** chapter of this fic, but before I start this chapter I would like to say…**

**Sorry I updated two days behind schedule because of two facts…**

**First my mother doesn't want me to use the computer because she is playing her favorite game…**

**And last our internet connection in our home doesn't work. (But not at least I have fixed it.)**

**Anyways I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter!**

**(Sir gigiaten, sir Lucifer, Miss Riku and Miss Torchix)**

**Well I hope you have fun reading and…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

It was team rocket's Meowth who recently just awoken up and has already been instructed by James plan. (By only using eye movements.)He quickly gave more force to the bear hug which caused Sarah's Meowth to shout in pain while trying to escape the said hug.

"Who's laughing now?" team rocket's Meowth asked chuckling still bear hugging Sarah's Meowth. "James quickly do it!"

James nodded then looked at Jessie with a knowing look while giving Masquerain a knowing look also.

"Masquerain use Ice Beam!" James commanded. "Flygon use Hyper Beam!"

"Roserade use solar beam!" Jessie also commanded at the same time.

The three Pokemon executed their own attacks; Roserade firing a powerful beam collected by sunlight, Flygon using powerful beam from his mouth and Masquerain firing a white and bluish beam made of pure ice. The attacks caused Sarah's Meowth to widen his eyes at shock; suddenly he heard something which caused him to gain hope of escaping.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!"

Before team rocket's Meowth had the time to look at the direction of the voice, he has already been hit by the flaming wheel which caused him to loosen his hold on Sarah's Meowth

Sarah's Meowth after feeling the hug loosen; he quickly grabbed team rocket's Meowth in the hand and tossed him at the direction of the three powerful attacks; then he and the ape-like Pokemon jumped out of the way and landed safely near the two people Sarah's Meowth noticed earlier.

Team rocket's Meowth collided with the three powerful attacks which caused a small but very visible explosion, visible enough to make Jessie and James run towards their fallen comrade with fearful expression on their faces.

"Meowth!" both Jessie and James shouted running towards their fallen comrade. After seconds of running Jessie and James came at where their comrade landed after the explosion. Jessie quickly picked up Meowth; who have more bruises and burn spots than earlier on his small feline body.

"Who but how did that gloved Meowth escaped that?" James asked feeling bad and worried their Meowth, then he looked at Sarah's Meowth then his eyes widen at what he saw. "Jessie look!"

"What Jam-"Jessie didn't finish her sentence because her eyes also widen at what she saw.

She saw Ash standing proudly behind Sarah's Meowth and Chimchar while carrying an injured May on his back. She cannot believe that the 'twerps' got out of that hole that she, James and Meowth took three hours just to dig.

"The twerps!" James said pointing at Ash and May with a shocked expression on his face. "But how did you twerps got out of that?"

"You know Team Rocket…" May answered while having a happy expression on her face. "…for someone who always fall for your traps…we found a way to get out of that hole you just dug."

"Team rocket, where's Sarah and the others." Meowth asked interrupting, wanting to find out where his trainer and their other companions.

"Don't worry gloved Meowth." James answered remembering his backup plan that he, Jessie and Meowth planned if something like this happened. "Here they are."

After saying this James quickly pulled of a remote in his pocket; a remote control with three buttons on it , first a red one with a rope design, seconds a green button with a lightning bolt design and the third an orange one with a balloon design. James quickly pressed orange one which caused the ground to shake.

"What happening?" May asked panicking gripping on Ash tighter for support. Which caused Ash to blush beet red by feeling May's chest press on his back; he quickly shook of random thoughts that invaded his unperverted mind then he moved close to a nearby tree to have more support at the same time make sure May doesn't hurt even more.

After a few more seconds of griping to the tree for support; the shaking stopped then suddenly team rocket's balloon appeared with different modifications; it is now the wobbuffet shape balloon with metal attachments on where the basket is suppose to be. After seeing the balloon is in place, James then pushed the red button which caused the metal attachments to the balloon to move closer and faster to the two holes; one in the first hole and second in the third hole.

Sarah's Meowth heard metal attaching to one another and being pulled out. Then he gasped at what he saw; he saw two metal cylinders the same size of the holes, once the two metal cylinders surfaced, Jessie pulled out another remote control on her pocket. (Since her other hand is carrying Meowth.) She pressed the only button in it then the metal cylinders began acting weird.

Meowth carefully looked at the cylinders and watched what is occurring inside those metal cylinders, and then he heard metal detaching inside the cylinders.

'Am I hearing correctly?' Meowth thought hearing metal detaching inside the metal cylinders. 'I'm hearing metal detaching in the middle part of the cylinders or I'm just hearing things?'

After a few seconds of waiting Ash, May and Sarah's Meowth gasped at what they saw inside the metal cylinders; in the first cylinder (the one in the first hole.) they saw Sarah sitting looking very tired obviously from finding a way to escape while Pikachu is on her lap looking very exhausted as well, they looked at the second cylinder and they saw Brock sitting not doing anything while Dawn is banging her small fist on the glass walls trying to escape with nothing happening on the wall of course.

"Sarah!" Meowth yelled running towards where Sarah is but he is blocked by the plant-type Pokemon Roserade and Absol looking very angry.

**-Inside the cylinder-**

Sarah looking and feeling very tired heard her Meowth's voice she quickly sat up which cause Pikachu to roll out of her and look obviously annoyed at Sarah but when he look at the direction Sarah is, his eyes widen at shock to find Ash safe and sound. He quickly yelled at Ash.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled trying to call Ash's attention.

To no avail, Ash and the other cannot her him because of the special features in the metal cylinders James is trying to explain to Ash and May.

**-Back to Meowth-**

"If you hurt Sarah I'll make sure you-"Meowth yelled very angry at team rocket because he doesn't want Sarah to be in that situation.

"Make sure you what?" James asked interrupting Meowth. "You know we tie the strings here."

Ash and May saw Sarah stand up in the cylinder yelling something but they can't here anything except for James and Sarah's Meowth incisive yelling.

"Shut up James!" Jessie said putting to stop at James incisive yelling.

"Ok jes." James said stopping like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to handle this now ok?" Jessie asked trying to tell James what is in her mind.

James nodded then looked at Ash and the group with a serious face which cause Jessie to start speaking about something.

"Okay now twerps since we usually do our motto here but unfortunately that gloved Meowth injured our Meowth quite harsh and I now you two know what we want so well be going away now." Jessie theorized everything happened.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Meowth yelled running towards Jessie with his claws glowing but he was intercepted by team rocket's Pokemon wanting to fight again.

Meowth slashed Roserade but it was blocked the mammal-like Pokemon Absol. From the way it looks Meowth is outnumbered by 4 to 1 but he is not alone.

"Chimchar use flame wheel!" Ash commanded helping Meowth.

"Glaceon use iron tail!" May commanded at the same time.

**-Continue-**

**Well that's it for the 18****th**** chapter.**

**Sorry if I put it short because I have something to do and my typing got stopped immediately…and I got to start typing my other story immediately because I didn't update it and it's getting late now.**

**Well anyways I hope you like it…**

**Until next time!!**

Bye!!


	19. Team Rocket's First attack 3c

**Opening Author notes:**

Well guys this is the 19th chapter of this fic…as you can see I change the format in the opening of my chapters since the stories will be at least longer now…

Anyways I like to thank the people who read my previous chapter, and also the ones who reviewed them!! (Sir Gigiaten, Sir Lucifer, Miss Riku and Miss Torchix)

I also would like to say thank you sir gigiaten some information regarding this chapter!!

*you're so awesome!*

I'm sorry for the late update*sob* Dota, girls, final test and friends got my time occupied!

(Ask gigiaten about that!)

Well so much for that I hope that you like this chapter, have fun reading and…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon!! (But sometimes I wish I do. *sob*)

**Chapter 19: team rocket's first attack part 3c (climax and real battles)**

**The most used word for this chapter is 'Explosion.'**

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded helping Sarah's Meowth in battle against team rockets Pokemon.

The ape-like Pokemon obeyed and fired a long stream of flame towards the flying-dragon Pokemon but Flygon countered the attack with its own flamethrower. When the two fire attacks collided and it created a small explosion, when the smoke cleared another flamethrower attack showed up at the direction of the ape-like Pokemon. Chimchar didn't have time to evade the attack because the attack already hit him causing the ape-like Pokemon to sprung up a few centimeters in the air towards to it's trainer with only minimal damage considering it is also a fire-type Pokemon.

"Chimchar are you alright?" Ash asked worried about his Pokemon.

The ape-like Pokemon nodded, wanting to fight more; Ash seeing the determination another set of attacks to his Pokemon which the ape-like Pokemon obeyed and continued his battle with the dragon type Pokemon.

"Chimchar use another Flamethrower!!" Ash ordered.

One again the ape-like Pokemon obeyed and fired another stream of fire towards his opponent but this time instead of countering back, the dragon-like Pokemon flew left completely dodging the attack, then flew fast downwards towards the ape-like Pokemon with his wings glowing. Ash seeing the attack quickly ordered his Pokemon to evade.

"Chimchar dodge it!" Ash countered.

But to Ash's dismay, the dragon-type Pokemon flew so fast the ape-like Pokemon didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. Chimchar felt the damage of Flygon's attack as he pummeled towards a tree.

Chimchar hit the tree back-first and dropped to the ground having small bruises in his body. The ape-like Pokemon tried to get up but to his shock (and much to Ash's dismay) the dragon type Pokemon fired a large-orange beam full of raw power towards him; the hyper beam attack connected to Chimchar's small body created a small explosion.

"Chimchar no!!" Ash shouted worried at the same time shocked while watching his Pokemon got hit by the hyper beam attack.

After a few seconds the smoke cleared, showing the ape-like Pokemon on the ground with a dazed expression on his face. After seeing this; Ash quickly pulled out Chimchar's Pokeball and called him back to avoid future injuries.

'Man that Flygon sure is strong.' Ash thought gritting his teeth in frustration. 'How did team rocket get one strong Pokemon, I need to think another strategy fast!'

-To Glaceon's battle-

If Chimchar had a very hard battle against Flygon, Glaceon had a different situation because true to fact Glaceon and May are winning.

"Glaceon iron tail!" May commanded.

The fox-like Pokemon obeyed sprung around with her tail glowing white. The insect/water-type Pokemon barely dodge it then at a very short range, the water/bug-type Pokemon fired a ball of white/ice ball towards Glaceon. May already anticipated it because she ordered another iron tail attack to counter it.

As May ordered Glaceon quickly obeyed and use her glowing tail as a baseball bat to return the ice ball attack towards its owner; Masquerain didn't have time to dodge the attack because of the fact that he attacked at a much closed range. The insect/water-type Pokemon dropped a few centimeters (below from where he is before he got hit by his own attack.) May quickly saw her chance and ordered an attack to finish her battle quickly towards agent D's weakest Pokemon.

"Glaceon use shadow ball!" May commanded ordering her final attack.

Her Pokemon obeyed and fired a dark ball pure of dark power towards the insect/water-type Pokemon. Masquerain didn't bother to dodge the attack because he is weak from the injuries and from battling with Sarah's Meowth earlier. Masquerain dropped and quickly fainted on the spot.

"Alright!!" May cheered hugging Ash tighter which caused the latter to blush but May is too concerned to notice Ash blush.

May saw Ash's tired expression on his face and she quickly became concern towards her friend/crush.

"Ash are you alright?" May asked concerned completely forgetting about her Glaceon fighting the dragon-type Glaceon.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ash lied, he didn't want May to know that he is completely tired from carrying her but May didn't believe him.

"Ash I know your lying." May quickly retorted not believing Ash. "I know your tired, so can you put me down first.'

"Oh, ok!!" Ash said, giving May a caring smile before putting her down. May slowly stand up (with some help by Ash) but she felt her ankle her which cause Ash to get worried but May assured him.

"Ash I'm alright." May said assuring Ash.

When May went to a full standing position, she quickly hugged Ash's left arm with her right arm to gain support.

"May are you ok with that?" Ash asked looking at her.

May nodded and looked at him with a loving look (Which Ash didn't know) at the same time a comforting smile.

"Even though you felt tired Ash, you always think about others before yourself.' May thought. 'And that is one of the personalities I like about you.'

May's thoughts were broken when they heard an explosion; that's when May realized that her Glaceon is fighting team rocket's dragon-type Pokemon.

"Glaceon!" May yelled worried about her Pokemon.

May; looking at where the explosion is. Trying to look for her Pokemon, May's eyes widen at what she saw. Her Pokemon, Glaceon is lying on the ground unconscious with few of her white skin turned black from the fighting the dragon-type Pokemon with she is on a disadvantage. (Due to type and abilities). May quickly recalled her Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

-Back to Meowth-

Meowth is fighting two Pokemon so he didn't have time to focus his thoughts on how to save Sarah from where she right now.

'Darn it!' Meowth thought, gritting his teeth, he is too occupied on attacking and dodging the attack of the plant-type Pokemon, that he didn't saw the plant-type his other opponent, Absol; gritting his teeth the mammal-like Pokemon charged Meowth ready to bite him so that he cannot continue to defend.

Meowth; too focused in Roserade to see Absol, fired an electric ball to Roserade, which the plant-type Pokemon took the attack head on. The attack colliding Roserade's body created a small explosion but unfortunately, the plant-type Pokemon didn't have much damage (considering on type), nut it paralyzed him.

'Alright! That will take care of –' Meowth thought before seeing the mammal-like Pokemon two inches near him with his mouth wide open ready to bite him in his midsection

"Crap!" Meowth yelled before going to his last resort; which was grabbing the upper jaw in his left paw while the lower jaw on his right paw. (Which I saw from watching too much crocodile movies,)

With the two Pokemon empowering each other caused all the people (and Pokemon) to see what is going to happen.

"Go Meowth!" Sarah yelled from inside the metal/glass cylinder, but unfortunately no one except Pikachu can hear.

Jessie; seeing the two Pokemon wrestle for domination biting her nails in fear for the mammal-like Pokemon, since Roserade is paralyzed and Flygon is too much busy watching to obey orders, no one can help Absol in what situation he is now.

"A-b-sol!" the mammal-like Pokemon yelled but unable to speak clearly because of his opened mouth.

The mammal-like Pokemon got an idea then proceeded to do what he thought of doing, while forcing Meowth to hold hid mouth wide open to prevent him from biting the cat-like Pokemon he forced his remaining all his remaining energy to form an orange beam in his mouth ready to fire in a very close range.

"Oh, no." Meowth said seeing thru what Absol is going to do, he had no options in this situation.

'If I let go, Absol will sure to bite me and that will be bad, and if I didn't he will fire his hyper beam on me and that is not good also!' Meowth thought panicking giving a small glance to where Sarah his Meowth panicky look at her. 'Sarah I need your advice here!'

Inside the on of the cylinder, Sarah and Pikachu saw what was happening outside in the battle field; from her dad's battle then to her mother's then to her Meowth. Seeing all of them only one of them gave much of Sarah's attention.

"Come on Meowth!" Sarah yelled inside the cylinder even though on one can hear it except her and Pikachu, Sarah still tried to reach her Pokemon.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, trying to help Sarah in the most possible way; he tried a thunderbolt attack but it didn't even scratched the glass keeping him and Sarah imprisoned.

Suddenly Sarah remembered something that she taught her Meowth; smiling broadly she tried to yell something at Meowth.

"Come on Meowth!" Sarah yelled, this time with much more effort. "Remember what I taught you!"

"Pika?"

"Yes Pikachu I taught something this important to my Meowth."

"Pika pika kachu!"

"Yes I'm sure but my dad taught me that but still I taught him that!"

'Meowth if you get beaten, I'll make sure you take a bath tonight.' Sarah thought after a small conversation with her dad's Pikachu.

From behind the mammal-like Pokemon; Meowth quickly took a glance in the cylinder, what he saw make him more panic than ever.

'Oh no not that look!' Meowth gasped seeing Sarah's expression, true to fact that he feared Sarah's look than his opponent's attack. 'No I don't want to take a bath; I don't want to wet my fur!"

Absol's hyper beam glowing a bright orange means it's ready to attack gave only Meowth few seconds to think.

'Okay what did Sarah said in this kind of situation.' Meowth thought after calming a bit; then a thought hit him. 'Yeah now I remember!'

Meowth's paw started to glow white but his gloves is very visible because it is glowing a bright violet glow, then he gripped harder on his grip on Absol's jaws; giving more power on his paws Meowth succeeded in lifting Absol just a few millimeters in the air then he spun around a 180% spin still holding the mammal-like Pokemon.

Spinning continuously making small gust of wind then tossed the mammal-like Pokemon towards the dragon-type Pokemon, Flygon. Because of Meowth's fast spin the mammal-like Pokemon sprung faster towards the dragon-type Pokemon. (Like in Olympics I guess they called it disc throwing?)

The two Pokemon's bodies make contact making a small thud unfortunately for them the mammal-like Pokemon loosed his hold on his attack; it fired a long-orange beam towards the dragon-type Pokemon creating a small explosion in the air. But the misfortune didn't stop for the two Pokemon because two electric balls came in contact with there body making two big explosions in the air.

"Wow, unbelievable." Ash and May said in unison.

As fast as the even went thru three of team rocket's Pokemon got beaten and only on is paralyzed.

"Darn it!" James said loosing his cool completely; he took out the remote he hid after pushing the two buttons. "Now you're going to pay dearly for this."

Meowth attention went to James since this is the first time he saw him loose him cool completely. (Even in team rocket in the future he didn't saw James get very angry.)

"Wait what are you going to do with that!?" Meowth said, now focusing on James remote control.

James didn't listen and pushed the 3rd button on his remote control which was the lightning bolt shaped one earlier.

Meowth, Ash and May feared what they saw inside the cylinder.

**-Continue-**

**Ending author notes:**

Well that's the 19th chapter I hope that you like it, I'm sorry this is as long as I expected because final exams really getting in to my nerves…

Anyways I'm going to update maybe on Thursday since tomorrow is the final test...

Well so much for that I hope that you guys liked it!

And don't forget to leave a review!!

Bye!


	20. Team rocket's First Attack Finale part1

**Opening author notes:**

Hi guys! This is the 20th chapter of this fic…

Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time because of the final exams took my time…*sigh*

Anyways thank for the people who have read and reviewed my last chapter!

(Miss Torchix, Sir Lucifer and Sir Gigiaten.)

This is a long chapter because of the fact that summer is nearing and I have summer classes *sob* this chapter will take care of the battles towards team rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth) and Sarah, Ash, May, Brock, Dawn and Riku!

And for this chapter character saying in POV is in italic…

Well so much for that I hope that you guys like chapter and like every chapter I hope that you have fun reading and….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

**Chapter 20: Team rockets first attack finale part 1!**

-**Few minutes before the end of the previous chapter-**

Sarah and Pikachu were watching everything that happened in the last minutes of Absol and Meowth's battle.

"Go Meowth!" Sarah cheered seeing Meowth's paws turned to the color she is familiar with.

Pikachu; seeing everything from Sarah's shoulder became very interested in Sarah's Meowth especially when he saw the scratch-cat Pokemon use thunder-ball attack earlier.

"Pikachu!"

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu pikaka?"

"Oh, you want to know what attack Meowth used?" Sarah asked knowing Pikachu had just said, because she is Ash's daughter she had some sort of bond towards her dad's Pikachu.

"Pika!" the electric-mouse Pokemon said, nodding his head.

"Let me see…I think he used double edge attack."

"Pikaka chu?" Pikachu asked not believing her, he knows that attack but he can't believe that attack is that attack. (I know it's confusing)

"I know it's hard to explain but my dad taught me something before I left pallet a year ago."

"Pika pi?"

"I…it's…uhm." Sarah answered thinking hard, she can't seem to remember. "I forgot Pikachu sorry."

Pikachu; after hearing this fell from Sarah shoulder anime style, after a few seconds Pikachu got up with big sweat-droplets on his small mouse face.

"Pikaaaa…"

"I'm really sorry Pikachu; I guess I really forgot hehe."

Suddenly Pikachu and Sarah saw Meowth used two thunder-ball attacks towards Flygon and Absol which caused a small explosion; this event caused Sarah and Pikachu to cheer.

"Yehey Meowthsy did it!" Sarah cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered joining Sarah in cheering Meowth.

But their cheering stopped when they saw the same remote control which they saw earlier when James pushed several buttons on it.

"Oh no!" Sarah said while panicking; she doesn't want to experience another problem.

When James pushed the button; (meaning the lightning bolt shaped one) two rubber hands grabbed Pikachu from Sarah's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Sarah said trying to hold on to Pikachu the gloves are to strong so Pikachu got carried away. After reaching the end side of the glass cylinder the rubber gloves stopped leaving Pikachu stuck in the corner of the cylinder, then two small electric suction cups appeared which each other connected in each of Pikachu's red cheeks and began to suck electricity from Pikachu. (Like the first encounter of Ash and May with team rocket in the first episode of Pokemon advance series.)

"Pikachu!" Sarah said while going to where Pikachu is and trying to release him from his gloved prison.

Sarah tried to as hard as she could but the gloves are just too stuck, then the metal flooring of the cylinder started to generate electricity then after a few seconds it created a small amount of electricity which cause Sarah to shout in pain.

"D-ad h-elp me!" Sarah shouted while feeling electricity run thru her small body.

**-Back to Ash, May and Meowth-**

"Sarah!" Ash May and Meowth yelled in unison their eyes widen at what they saw.

They saw Pikachu being grabbed by two rubber gloves from Sarah then after some fast events they saw Sarah being electrocuted/shocked by small but deadly yellow electricity, then they saw the other cylinder which carried Brock and Dawn started to light up just like the other one.

"No, I can't believe what I'm seeing." May said in disbelief, gripping tighter into Ash's arm for more support and protection while small tears appearing on her sapphire eyes.

"Team rocket stop this right no!" Ash yelled. "And give me back my friends!"

"In your dreams twerp!" James shouted back; after a few more seconds he quickly pushed the button again to deactivate the machine; he knew that no human can take electricity for too long.

"James! You'll going to pay for what you've done!" Meowth shouted in frustration while running as fast as his two greaved cat-feet can take him with his claws glowing ready to strike the member of team rocket.

When Meowth only has few meters away from James and his remote, Roserade blocked his path; it seems that the plant-type Pokemon got out of his paralysis.

"Get out of my way 'flower boy'!" Meowth yelled changing his target.

Meowth didn't reached the plant-type Pokemon because the plant-type slammed his bouquet-like hands in the ground; which caused thick vines to grow out where Meowth is running at, this attack caused the scratch-cat Pokemon to get ensnared/caught in the big vines.

"Crap, frenzy plant!" Meowth said after being caught by the thick vines. "I didn't know that 'flower boy' can use frenzy plant!"

"We always have a trick in our sleeve!" Jessie said in a mocking voice.

"Hey jess," James whispered. "We too didn't know that Roserade can use frenzy plant either."

After hearing this Jessie quickly stomped on James right feet which caused the latter to cry out in pain but was quickly silenced by Jessie.

"You didn't have to do that jess." James whispered after a few seconds but he still feels the pain in his right foot.

"Just keep quiet James." Jessie answered back not looking thru James but instead keep her focus on their comrade Meowth which is lying on her arms still unconscious. "What happened to the man I saw earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"U-uh just forget about what I said." Jessie said looking into James with a small tint of pink in coming across her cheeks.

"I don't believe you jess, what it that you mean 'man'?"

"Rose!" the plant-type Pokemon shouted trying to get the attention of the two rocket members.

"There is no time for this James, Roserade needs us!"

"Right!"

"Okay Roserade use solarbeam!" Jessie commanded with her winning yet disturbing smile.

The plant-types bouquet like hands started to glow even brighter gathering even more sunlight complying with Jessie's order.

"Oh no, I must get out of here!" Meowth said panicking; he tried to move/wiggle/squirm his body to see if there is any other way to get out but to no avail.

"We have to do something May!" Ash said, he began to get worried about Meowth's situation. 'We have to use our Pokemon!"

"Right Ash." May answered agreeing on Ash's suggestion.

When Ash and May began to get their respective Pokeballs from their belt/fanny pack but unfortunately James quickly saw what they are trying to do.

"Don't even try to help him twerps!" James shouted in an angry voice. "Or else you want to see little Sarah and friends get electrocuted again!"

"No Mr. Ketchum don't!" Meowth shouted from his current location which is a few feet in the air with the usual vines ensnaring him. "I don't want to see Sarah get hurt again."

After hearing this Ash and May complied stopping at what they are trying to do but the latter just gritted his teeth in frustration.

'I must get Sarah and Pikachu out of there!' gritting his teeth in frustration. 'But how?'

But a sudden banging caused Ash to break away from his thoughts; it seems that Dawn began to pound on the glass cylinder with more effort.

"Team rocket get me out of here!" Dawn shouted while banging in the glass cylinder, it seems that she and Brock received that same treatment as Sarah because most of Dawn's clothing and hair seems to be out of shape. "When I get my hands on you three…I'll make sure that you three will pay for what you've done to my clothes!"

"Stop it Dawn." Brock calmly said still sitting from behind Dawn, he too got the same treatment but he kept on the battle. "It's pretty useless right now, we can't use any of our Pokemon since our Pokeballs won't open because of something in this compartment were in."

"I know but I just can't stand here helplessly while Ash May and Meowth got hurt in the battle." Dawn answered feeling useless for the moment which caused her to sob while small tears escaping her eyes.

'Don't worry Dawn." Brock said while putting his left hand on Dawn's right shoulder to give comfort/assurance to the Sinnoh-native. "I'm sure Ash and May will think of something besides Sarah's Meowth is with them."

"I guess your right Brock, thanks Brock." Dawn said giving a small smile, turning she look towards Ash and May then she said something hoping that Ash can understand.

"Come on Ash do something!"

**-Back to Ash and May-**

Reading Dawn's lips, Ash quickly understood what Dawn said which was silenced by the sound proof glass.

'Come on Ash do something!" Ash thought understanding what Dawn said.

'I know I have to do something!' Ash thought, he gave a quick glance on everywhere. 'But what? We can't do anything unless we destroyed that remote.'

Ash thoughts once again got broken when he saw Roserade fire a white beam of pure sunlight towards the ensnared Meowth which caused a small explosion.

"Meowth!" Ash and May shouted in unison, afraid of the scratch cat's condition.

Meowth who just felt the attack without any defense caused him to fall in the ground fast.

'Crap I s-should h-have p-r-prepared for this.' Meowth thought while falling after the explosion, he kept his consciousness in every possible his feline body can keep.

Meowth continued to stand with major difficulty but still manage to stand up.

"I can't let you team rocket get away with this!" Meowth shouted panting heavily, after managing to fully stand up with of course many difficulties. "If I go down, I might as well go down fighting!"

"I admire your determination gloved Meowth but you see, you have no ways to win in your current condition!" Jessie said with a smug on her face, for once in many years in following Ash, this is her team to win against the 'twerps'. "Okay Roserade, use your flowery hands to good use, now use focus punch

Roserade after hearing what Jessie ordered; complying pretty quickly and rushed towards the standing yet heavily panting Meowth.

Meowth tried to move his arms but to no avail; it seems that he used all of his remaining energy just trying to stand up from Roserade's attack.

'It seems that…I'm pretty helpless and vulnerable now.' Meowth thought while panting still trying to move his arms to defend himself but to no avail.

"Rose!" the plant-type shouted while giving multiple clean punches on the scratch-cat Pokemon. Using his glowing bouquet-like fist to punch Meowth's stomach then to Meowth's chest then to Meowth's other parts of his feline body.

"Oh no Meowth!" May said full of horror and disbelief, her eyes widen in shock and tears are attempting to fall. She cannot stand any of her friends get to be generally beaten without resistance. "Ash we have to do something!"

"I know May." Ash answered lowering his head; he to cannot stand seeing his friends got hurt pretty badly so he decided to just lower his head so he cannot see what is happening. "But team rocket is using Sarah, Brock, Dawn and Pikachu as a shield; we cannot do anything unless we can destroy that remote!"

Their conversation was interrupted when the plant-type used his glowing bouquet-like hands to give a big punch on Meowth's cat face; that attack caused the scratch cat to fly into a nearby tree back first.

"Alright Roserade!" Jessie cheered seeing their secondary target hit the tree pretty badly. "Finish him off with using weatherball attack!"

The fully-evolved-grass-type Pokemon complied, forming a huge fireball between his bouquet-like hands; after a few seconds Roserade threw the huge fireball into the scratch-cat Pokemon which caused a huge explosion.

**-Meowth's Pov before the weatherball attack-**

_I can't believe that 'flower boy' can fight back twice as hard even thru all of those attacks that I gave him._

I tried moving my hands but to no avail, it seems that I used all of my remaining strength in that double edge attack and standing up, then I saw that 'flower boy' used his right 'flowery fist' towards my face; I tried to dodge but my body just too tired to even move so I just braced for his attack.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

_Boom!!_

'Flower boy' just gave me a punch in the face that I'll never forget. I felt like my head got hit by thousands of rocks just like my former mentor/superior used in training when we go out to assassinate some trainer/official that the organization is after. Once again reality faced me as I felt my back hit something like…a tree.

_Crap! I will feel this tomorrow when Sarah…_

Speaking of Sarah, I just remembered that my most precious trainer is in trouble.

_I m-must s-save s-Sarah!_

Opening my right eye slowly because my other eye felt like hell since that 'flower boy' manages to punch me there. Once I manage to picture everything my eye saw, that's when I realized that 'flower boy' is forming a large fireball between his 'flowery hands'

_Crap not again!_

When 'flower boy' fired his fireball at me, I felt fire stuck on my fur and my whole body which caused me to shout in pain. I felt my body drop on the ground with no more power to even move a muscle that's when I confessed to my self that…

_Sorry Sarah I failed you I'm sorry,_

Slowly I tried to stop my eye from shutting down but to no avail…after feeling like hours of sleep something went to my sensitive ears the sound of….

_Explosion? No that can't be, I'm down on the ground unconscious that can't be right…_

I knew that team rocket can't finish me off because they need me for experimental purposes, I had the hunch that something is going on…but what?

Suddenly I felt my body slowly regaining my strength…

_What the? What is happening?_

Then I had the strength to move my arms and feet again…

_Is somebody using healbell on me…?_

After a few minutes seem like hours to me I felt like I just came out of the Pokemon center with my strength recovered, then I opened my eyes as wide as my cat eyes could, the first thing I saw is a girl the same age as Sarah with brownish-red hair looking at my cat eyes from her brown eyes.

_She has the same eyes as Sarah, no it can't be…_

Floating next to the girl was some Pokemon with white body who symbolized a wind chime…I look thru too the place where I woke up, but to my shock this is the same place I fainted…then I look thru my right then I saw three Pokemon's fighting 'flower boy', the first one I recognize it's Mr. Ketchum's buizel but the other two are a mystery to me…

"Hello Meowth are you all right?" the girl asked me, that's when I recognize the voice. A voice I thought I never hear as long as Sarah and I stayed in this time.

"_Of course Miss Riku, thanks!" _I answered with my usual smile, really glad to hear again from her…

**-Continue-**

**Ending author's notes:**

Well guys that the end of the 20th chapter and I hope that you guys like it…

On the next chapter that will end team rocket's first attack with a surprise enemy helping Jessie, James and Meowth…and I almost forgot that the next chapter I will make Dawn change her style…( to the people who had just bought the newest version of Pokemon will have a guess on her new clothes!)

Anyways I guess that on Monday, I will make sure to update since summer has come!

Don't forget to R&R

Bye!


	21. Agent D

**Opening author notes:**

Hi guys this is the 21st chapter of the fic, future battles and family!

Anyways sorry for the late update coz of some activity I can't stay away from…*sob*

Thanks for the people who have read and reviewed my previous chapter!  
(Sir Lucifer, Miss Torchix and Miss Riku)

Well so much for that I hope that you like this chapter…

And for this entire story I always say:

Have fun reading and…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon whatsoever…**

**Chapter 21: **Agent D (Team rocket's first attack finale part 2)

­-**A few minutes before the end of chapter 20-**

Ash and May seeing Meowth being engulfed by the giant fireball attack feared for the scratch-cat's safety.

"Meowth no!" May yelled, fearing for Sarah's Pokemon, gripping Ash's hand she felt reassured and safe whenever she held his hand.

"Don't worry May; I'm sure that Meowth is alright." Ash said with his usual smile, he feared also for Meowth safety but keeping May reassured and calm is his first priority. Looking at where the explosion is Ash and May feared at what they saw.

They saw on the ground is Meowth, lying on the ground unconscious with few burns on his body.

'No this can't be!' May thought trying to go where Meowth and is but unable because of two facts; first one is that her ankle still hurts and second her fear that the plant-type Pokemon might attack them at anytime. Her thoughts were broken when she heard team rocket is cheering.

"Alright James we did it!" Jessie cheered, hugging James she can't believe that they won against the 'twerps'.

"Y-Yeah," James answered blushing; the fact that Jessie is hugging him makes his face burn. "All we did was follow all the things that Agent d told us."

Jessie nodded in agreement; she too has to thank the green haired knight for all the things he taught.

"So James, shall we leave?" Jessie asked wanting to finish the job.

"Of course,"

"But what about the older twerp and the bratty twerp?"

"Leave them of course, we have our target and the twerps Pikachu, what else do we want?"

"I guess,"

"Right!" James said.

"Roserade let's go!" Jessie shouted trying to call the attention of the plant-type. "Let's-

Jessie didn't finish her sentence because something appeared in front of them; it seems that the mole Pokemon appeared in front of them with such speed even the plant-type didn't saw.

"What the-"James exclaimed, tying to punch the mole Pokemon but the mole Pokemon was too quick. "Crap!"

The mole Pokemon after dodging the obviously weak punch from James, she didn't waste time; she clawed the remote out of James hand. James tried to get it back but the mole Pokemon quickly destroyed it and slashed James in his midsection causing him to yell in pain.

"James!" Jessie yelled, obviously she was panicking. 'Why did their plan fail' the same thought running from her mind but the thought of James condition make her more furious.

"Get your claws away from him!" Jessie shouted furious, she tried everything her female body can do to get the mole Pokemon away from Jessie but to no avail, the mole Pokemon was to quick for her.

The mole Pokemon became annoyed at the humans trying to punch/kick her but to no avail. Dodging another kick from Jessie; the mole Pokemon formed a ball of pure dark energy in her claws then quickly jumped towards Jessie and then pushed the shadow ball attack in her midsection (It looks like force palm but instead using shadow ball instead of electricity in my POV) causing the female member of team rocket to flew several meters hitting Dawn and Brock's glass cylinder back-first.

"Jessie!" James yelled in fear for her safety. "Why you!"

James again tried to punch the mole Pokemon without thinking twice if it going to Weavile, his punch missed again because of two facts; first is that the mole Pokemon is just too small for him to hit and second is that Weavile is just too fast.

"Damn!" James said, gritting his teeth while the mole Pokemon provokes him by snickering at his antics trying to hit her.

The mole Pokemon after dodging another punch from James started to focus her dark energy into her claws; after a few seconds her claws started to glow dark as night then slashed James in his face causing him to cry out in pain but left no mark in his face whatsoever. Firing up another shadow ball attack, the mole Pokemon repeated what she done to Jessie but this time pushing the shadow ball attack in James lower torso causing the latter to flew back but lucky enough to miss hitting the glass cylinder.

Ash and May seeing the mole Pokemon fighting Jessie and James didn't waste time in attacking the seemingly exhausted Roserade.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Ash said while throwing a Pokeball from his belt, having hope in defeating team rocket.

"Blaziken, Take the stage!" May called also throwing a ball containing her starter Pokemon.

From Ash's Pokeball came out buizel; a weasel like Pokemon with two blue fins on both if its arms, he also has two tails appearing to be split up that resembles a fish fin, an orange body and a collar on his neck which is inflated.

"Bui Bui!" the weasel Pokemon said while looking at Roserade with a smug on his face meaning his going to have fun fighting.

From May's Pokeball came out Blaziken, May's starter Pokemon, she is a chicken-like Pokemon wearing a sleeveless jacket on her torso, she has a crest on her head with two points, which resembles a letter 'V'. She also has a long hair behind her head and a small face completely covered by feathers and she also has muscular legs obviously because of all her training she had done.

"Blaze!" Blaziken yelled firing up her wrist in preparation for the battle.

"Sonic boom!"

"Fire spin!"

After hearing their respective trainers' commands, the two Pokemon didn't waste time in attacking the only Pokemon in team rocket who is able to fight. Buizel firing a white attack (I don't know the description sorry) from his tail and Blaziken firing a fiery-stream of fire towards the plant-type Pokemon.

Roserade easily dodged the first attack but he took the second attack head on. The fire spin attack encircled him causing him to feel the heat and because of type disadvantage, the plant-type Pokemon didn't have enough options in him so he just slam his bouquet-like hands in the ground using his powerful attack, frenzy plant.

After a few seconds think vines sprouted all over the place extinguishing all the flames and trapping Buizel and Blaziken along the way,

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Complying with the quick commands of her trainer, the fire-fighting Pokemon quickly destroyed the thick vines by throwing flames from her beak to the vines that trapped her and Ash's Pokemon. As soon as Blaziken and Buizel set foot on the ground, the latter had been struck by a powerful ray of sunlight causing him to fly a few meters from where he is standing, but the weasel Pokemon recovered a few seconds after the attack.

"Ash look!" May said pointing towards team rocket, it seems that May saw Jessie being thrown back when the mole Pokemon used shadow ball on her. "It seems that Pokemon is really beating up team rocket, but I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is."

"Well let's see what dex says about it." Ash answered, getting the Pokedex Professor Elm

Gave him, pointing towards the mole Pokemon who is currently dodging every futile attack from James, after a few seconds the Pokedex wired a bit then talked in a monologue showing a picture of the mole Pokemon in a cute girl voice. (I don't know I just based it on the Japanese voice of the sinnoh Pokedex.)

"Weavile, the mole Pokemon," the Pokedex said giving all the information about the mole-like Pokemon. "It is the evolve form of Sneasel, living in cold regions, Weavile groups themselves in four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination."

"So the Pokemon that is helping us in a Weavile!" May concluded after hearing the Pokedex gave information.

"Yup, but I guess that Weavile is not a wild Pokemon." Ash said, looking at Weavile evading another punch from James.

"Why is that Ash? I mean this is a forest there is a large chance that Weavile is a wild Pokemon seeing team rocket destroyed the natural habitat of Pokemon here." May asked wanting to hear his answers.

"See the way Weavile move," Ash stated giving emphasis on how Weavile move. "That is not the way wild Weavile move not after what dex said, I'm probably guessing that somebody sent Weavile here to help us."

"Yeah, I guess your right Ash." May cheered. "But who sent Weavile?"

'The only person I know who owns a Weavile is Paul,' Ash thought remembering the time Paul showed his Weavile to Ash, Brock and Dawn. 'Could it be him, no that's impossible,"

Ash thoughts were broken when somebody yelled the name of one of his friends.

"Sarah!" a voice yelled, a few meters behind where Ash and May are, after a few seconds a girl with shoulder-length hair appeared looking a bit exhausted maybe from running without taking a break.

"Oh my!" the girl said. Looking from left to right, she was downhearted when she saw the field, on the right was destroyed trees and destruction written all over it then on the left was Blaziken and Buizel fighting Roserade, looking further she saw a familiar Pokemon and of course the person she has been looking for.

"Sarah!" she yelled giving emphasis on the girl looking tired and burnt on the first cylinder, a few meters from her she saw Sarah's scratch cat Pokemon, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Meowth!" Riku said running towards the fallen scratch cat Pokemon, after lifting him a few inches she checked his condition. "You seem to be tired and exhausted Meowth, nothing a little heal bell can fix."

Grabbing a Pokeball from her shoulder bag, she called one of her trusty Pokemon.

"Chimecko, I need your assistance!" Riku said throwing a Pokeball in the air.

From the Pokeball came out chimecko, a chime like Pokemon with a small with body that resembles a wind chime.

"Chime chime!" chimecko cheered, looking at Riku with a smile on her small face.

"Chimecko use heal bell please!" Riku said after lying the scratch cat Pokemon on the ground so that the chime Pokemon can begin the healing process, then focusing on her Weavile; who have just ensured that Jessie and James are companied,

"Weavile!" Riku said calling her Pokemon's attention.

Weavile hearing her trainer's voice, she quickly ran towards her trainer.

"Vile," the mole Pokemon said greeting her trainer.

"Good work Weavile, now let's fight that Pokemon!" Riku said pointing towards Roserade which the mole Pokemon quickly complied running towards Roserade who was fighting Buizel and Blaziken.

"Weavile, use night slash!"

Hearing her trainers orders, the mole Pokemon used her signature move, turning her claws as dark as night she jumped towards Roserade which the latter was dodging a water gun attack so he didn't anticipated the attack that came from the mole Pokemon so the plant-type Pokemon took the attack which caused him to fly towards James; who was struggling hard to stand up.

"Hey!" Ash said getting the attention of Riku, it seems that Ash and May was surprised to see Riku's quick actions.

"Huh?" Riku said looking towards where she heard somebody call her attention, when she looked to the figures of Ash and May it took her a few seconds to recall everything.

"Uhm, thanks for helping us…"

"Y-y-yeah."

"I'm Ash and this is May,"

"hi!"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. K" Riku said slipping the last part.

"Huh?"

"Uhm sorry hehe!!" Riku answered scratching her head from the slip up she just did. "I'm Riku, Sarah's friend."

"Thanks Riku!" Ash said now knowing the identity of the person who helped them.

"No problem Mr. K!"

"Now that we introduced ourselves let's finish off team rocket!" Riku said wanting to get rid of team rocket.

"How did you know that team rocket is behind in all of this?" may asked confused.

"I just guessed from their clothes." Riku answered thinking of an excuse not telling the truth.

"Oh, okay!"

"Wait!" ash said getting the attention of May and Riku. "Look Meowth is waking up!"

"Yeah, you're right Mr. K!"

Riku once again lift Meowth's body inches away from the ground to look at his face, after a few seconds the scratch cat Pokémon opened his cat eyes just to be in contact with Riku's brown eyes.

"Are you okay Meowth?" Riku asked worrying.

"Chime?" the chime Pokémon added.

"Yep, Miss Riku thanks!" Meowth answered after a few seconds of looking at what was happening.

"Good, now Sarah needs help!" Riku pointed out.

That's when Meowth remembered his trainer, in one quick movement Meowth stood up and look towards where Sarah is.

Sarah nodded from the cylinder almost like reading the scratch cat's lips.

"Alright, now to take care of flower boy." Meowth said to himself.

Across the battlefield, Jessie and James finally stood up feeling a bit exhausted while looking scared at what they saw; Meowth is finally awaken and joining Buizel, Blaziken and Weavile against them.

"What do we do now?" Jessie asked panicking; their situation is most likely being blast off.

Suddenly their conversation was broken when the cylinder holding Sarah and Pikachu exploded Sarah's Meowth, Ash, May and Riku feared for the safety of the young girl.

"Oh no, Sarah!" may yelled fearing for the young girl's condition, looking thru the smoke that covered once the cylinder.

When the smoke cleared, the first thing visible is that Sarah is recalling a Pokémon (that they didn't saw) while Pikachu look at her with wide eyes apparently from what he saw.

"Pika,"

"Pikachu, can you keep this our secret," Sarah whispered. "I don't want mom and dad to know about my other Pokémon okay."

"Pika pika," Pikachu answered, nodding his head in agreement.

"Thanks Pikachu you're the best!" Sarah said hugging the small electric-type Pokémon.

"h-how did you escape our trap?" James asked in disbelief, he knew the capabilities of the cylinder so he didn't expect it to be destroyed so easily.

"That's a secret," Sarah answered in a sing-song voice. "But I guess you lose team rocket!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added mimicking team rocket's Meowth signature saying, true to fact Meowth is really glad to be reunited with his trainer.

Now that team rocket is surrounded by Sarah's Meowth, ash's Buizel and Pikachu, May's Blaziken and Riku's Weavile, team rocket had nowhere to go but to blast off.

"Now team rocket time for you to blast off!" ash said, giving the last part with some sort of annoyance.

"Pikachu use thunder, Buizel use water pulse!"

"Blaziken, overheat!"

"Weavile, use shadow ball!"

"Meowth use thunder ball!"

Jessie and (while holding their Meowth) James (carrying the fallen Roserade) hugged in fear, waiting for the attacks to hit their bodies but didn't, the first thing they felt is that somebody carried them in one fast movement.

"What happened?" Meowth asked looking at where all the attacks collided but no team rocket hitting along the way.

"I guess you missed," a voice boomed from a far right of Meowth.

Everybody looked at where the voice is and they gasped at what they saw, (especially Sarah and Meowth) they saw a guy in a cowboy hat and violet jacket put Jessie and James in the ground.

"A-agent D," Jessie said remembering the way Agent D looks like. "Thanks"

"No problem," Agent D said with a smug on his face, even though his eyes are covered with big sunglasses his glare towards ash and may cannot be mistaken.

"Nice hat," James pointed out looking at Agent D's hat. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh this, from one weak trainer just a few meters away from here."

"Agent D!" Meowth hissed disrupting Jessie, James and Agent D's conversation. "I know now that you pull the string in this situation!"

"So what?" Agent D said the smug on his face didn't show any sign of leaving. "Even though all of you attack me at the same time you still can't beat me!"

"Oh yeah let's just see about that!" ash said, he quickly became irritated at the first sight of Agent D, he didn't know why just maybe from his attitude. "Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

"Buizel use water pulse!"

"Blaziken, flamethrower!

"Meowth, thunder ball!"

"Weavile, shadow ball!"

All Pokémon complied attacking Agent D at the same time, when the attack collided with Agent D's body creating a small explosion, Jessie and James feared for his safety, not knowing what he can do.

When the smoke cleared, the same figure is seen standing not even scratched or burnt but this time his bow revealed itself with some new attachments. (The hole in both ends of the bow is replaced by two Pokeballs.)

"Is that the best you can do?" Agent D asked, giving an evil smile.

"How is that possible!" Ash asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Ash," May answered, not knowing the answer.

"Agent D!" Meowth yelled running towards the team rocket knight with his claws glowing. "I'll make sure you pay for what you've done to Sarah!"

"Please," Agent D said with slight annoyance. Agent D's bow started to glow a light shade of red then he pointed his opened hand towards Meowth. "Take this!"

Agent D's hand stated to glow the same shade as his bow, then suddenly Meowth's body started to float leaving him immobile.

"What are you doing?" Meowth glared, still floating.

"Making sure that you can't lay a claw on my team!" Agent D answered, moving his hands to the side, Meowth body started to move to the side hitting a tree along the way, then Agent D fired a single arrow (that came out of nowhere) from his bow hitting Meowth in his midsection.

"Meowth!" Sarah yelled running towards Meowth.

"Crap!" Meowth said after recovering, that's when he realized that his body is covered with ice.

"Wow, I never knew Agent D can do that," Jessie said amazed.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Jessie, James," Agent D said not looking at them but to Ash and May.

"Sir?"

"Let's retreat for now,"

"Yes sir!"

Agreeing Jessie and James quickly recalled all of their Pokémon then run towards the inner forest, after making sure that Jessie and James disappeared from sight, Agent D look at them with a smug on face.

"Well, I like to stay and chat," Agent D started. "But I guess I have something to do first, see you later Sarah!"

Agent D said the last part slowly then revealed a rose from his hand that came out of nowhere, everybody looked at his rose portraying that this rose is some sort of bomb.

"Here!" Agent D said throwing the rose in the ground a few meters near Sarah, and then suddenly he disappeared leaving everybody tensed.

After a few seconds everybody calmed down seeing that nobody is around anymore, but one thought remained in every ones minds (except Meowth)

_Agent D who is he?_

Unknown to them that attack was only a test to know what they can do. The real attack was soon to strike, sooner than expected.

-Team rocket's first attack end-

**Ending author notes:**

Well guys that's the end of chapter 21 I hope that you like it…it's much longer than any of my chapter…

Well so much for that I hope that you read and review my story…

Till next time!

Bye..


	22. Future to Present

**Opening Author Notes:**

Hello guys this is the 22nd chapter of this fic, but before I start this fic as always I have to say something….

I'm very very sorry for the late update, you see I have something to do and my job didn't help much in my writing, (Construction work to be exact, me and some of my workmates are Building a two storey house.) and the problems in my fingers didn't help out much (since I accidentally hammered it, it really hurts while typing).

Anyways thanks for the people who reviewed my previous chapter…

(Sir Lucifer, Miss Riku, Miss Torchix and Sir Gigiaten)

This is a very long chapter because it took me 4 days to write…but I'll keep the conversations small…

Well so much for that I hope that you like this chapter and I hope you had fun reading and…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or what so ever…**

**Chapter 22: Future to Present!  
**

Team rocket; one of the criminal organizations in the world of Pokemon, their primary mission is to use Pokemon for evil duties. With that goal they created machines and technology which makes Pokemon powerful and evil like the Pokemon enrager machine and the Pokemon inducement ray and so many more…

**-Kanto region-**

On the mountains near the viridian city there is a large building that is very well hidden too prevent unwanted visitors in, the building is just on large establishment with mirrors covering it.

"Man what a hot day," a man complained; this man is one of the many members of team rocket, wearing the usual clothes for standard members; which are a standard black t-shirt with the big red 'R' in the midsection, black pants, white shoes and white gloves. On his right hand is standard rifles while on his belt are three Pokeballs. He seemed to be very hot standing guard in the only entrance to the big building.

"Yeah, you're right…but who cares since your outside while I'm inside this guard house." Another person answered inside the small guard house, he is also a member of team rocket wearing the same clothes as the other member.

"Keep your mouth shut!" the first person shouted angrily at him, even though the heat is getting thru his head. "Would you mind changing positions with me, the heat is killing me!"

"Are you crazy?!" the second person answered. "I just swap places with you; I don't want to go back there."

"Hmpp," the first rocket grunt said, giving out a sigh. "Fine!"

After a few minutes of guarding in the hot Kanto sun, the first rocket grunt didn't take the extreme heat of the sun so he quickly marched off to the place where the second grunt is.

"Come on, let's change positions!" the first rocket member shouted pointing his rifle at the other grunt. "NOW!"

Being pointed by a rifle; the other grunt didn't refused and changed position with the first grunt.

'Why do I get to be the guard outside,' the second grunt thought standing in the left end of the path towards the rocket base.

Due to his obviously strong resistance to heat, the second grunt didn't feel the so he stayed there until a person came to his view.

"Hey someone's coming!" the second grunt said towards the first grunt which caused the latter to look at the incoming visitor.

Walking slowly, a person with violet hair walked towards the grunt with an empty expression on his face; this person wears a blue jacket with black undershirt with the same red 'R' on the midsection, a pair of combat boots, jeans and a large black sunglasses.

"Halt," the second grunt said as the person came in front of him which caused the person to stop walking. "This is a restricted area; only personnel's are allowed to enter."

"His right, give some identification." The first grunt ordered coming out of the guard house to see for himself.

"My names Agent P and I have an appointment with sir Giovanni," Agent P answered looking a bit bored.

"Agent P?" the second grunt asked, confused at the same time alert. "There is no member here in the name of that!"

"Tell us who you are or else we will make you suffer going in here." The first grunt angrily said, pointing his rifle at him.

"Really?" Agent P asked, raising his eyebrows. "Coz I'm gonna make sure that you pay for delaying me!"

Moving quickly, Agent P quickly punch the second grunt in the stomach which caused the latter to fall in pain, the first grunt seeing this quickly aimed his rifle at ready to fire him but was stopped when a large bear covered his sight.

"Ursa!" a bear Pokemon growled, Agent P grabbing the rifle of the shocked grunt then his bear Pokemon grabbed the grunt in his shirt then thrown him at the guard house which caused the alarm to turn on.

"You didn't have to alarm the others," Agent P said getting some magazines (bullet containers) at the fainted second grunt. "But anyways, let's get to the boss immediately,"

Moving quickly; the black knight and his Pokemon quickly entered the main building of the alarmed team rocket.

**-On the top floor of the building where the president of team rocket is-**

"Sir we have a problem!" a voice said thru intercom giving alert to a certain person.

"What happened?" a person asked, a guy in his early thirties asked. (Don't know his age) this is of course the head of team rocket; Giovanni in his orange suit and brown (?) hair on his lap is the evolve form of Meowth; Persian who is also became alerted at the message.

"A person broke in the facility and he is currently headed to your location sir!"

"Damage report," Giovanni asked, curious at his subordinates.

"Most of the people who tried to stop him got seriously hurt but fortunately no one is killed. Sir!"

"Good,"

"Now what sir?"

"Try and stop him, if he gets here I'll try to stop him myself!"

"Yes sir!" then the intercom stopped.

Giovanni after hearing this became curious at the mysterious person who easily broke thru team rocket. After a few minutes, the large doors to Giovanni's room opened then a person with violet hair and sunglasses entered (without the rifle and ursaring) with the same expression on his face; empty.

"Well, well, well," Giovanni started, clapping his hands in the form of applause towards the person. "What are you doing in my office, destroying everything that took me years to build?"

Agent P quickly answered by kneeling (like what knights do when they talk to queens or something like that…) which caused Giovanni to get shocked.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I'll introduce myself I'm Agent P." Agent P answered while kneeling.

"Agent P, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Why are you here?"

"I came here on a mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes sir."

"What does my team; Team rocket had anything to do with your mission?"

"It involves your and this organizations future."

"You got my interest Agent P, what is that you want from my team?"

"All I need is back-up, rocket members that will do anything that I command them,"

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes sir,"

"But what does team rocket get after this?"

"It will be greater than you ever expected sir Giovanni,"

"Okay Agent P, you got a deal."

"Thank you sir!"

"There is one more thing Agent P," Giovanni started getting the attention of the leaving Agent P.

"What is it sir?" Agent P asked confused of what his present boss is thinking.

"I like your moves, could you teach some of my men a thing or two." Giovanni said asking for Agent P's help, he was very impressed by the agent's way of doing things.

"Of course sir anything you say," Agent P answered with an evil grin on his face, making other weak grunts makes him laugh.

"before you leave, could you tell me where is your mission is going to held," Giovanni asked once again, even though many people don't trust people on his words only, Giovanni quickly trusted the intruding agent by looking at him.

"Sinnoh sir," Agent P answered, saying the location Agent D told him on the phone.

"Sinnoh, huh?" Giovanni asked remembering something. "Oh yeah, two I mean three of my men are already at sinnoh."

"Yes of course sir, they are being accompanied by my comrade; Agent D." Agent P answered also remembering what Agent D told him about.

"Okay, you'll leave with your team tomorrow after all the necessary 'repairs' are done." Giovanni said while petting the evolve scratch-cat Pokemon.

"Thank you sir," Agent P said, finally leaving the leader of team rocket towards the large halls of team rocket with a very evil grin on his face.

'Now the real fun starts' Agent P thought while walking thru the large corridor of team rocket's headquarters. 'And I will get my revenge.'

After walking towards the now empty floor, (due to his 'doings') he reached a large mechanic door which on the top portion is a large sign written 'laboratory 1'. Entering he looked dismay in what he saw.

Many people in labcoat are working inside the large laboratory, working on something that can fulfill what the organization needs; many computers testubes, beaker and other laboratory equipment are professionally placed on the desk.

When Agent P went inside the laboratory all of the employees looked at him with a surprised expression but when they saw the red 'R' on the agent's undershirt they quickly calmed down.

"Who are you?" a scientist asked, it is a man in his late twenties; he has black hair and black mustache, he wore a large labcoat and small glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"The names not important," Agent P answered while glaring at the scientist, who sent shivers down to every person present inside. "I want to talk to the head scientist."

"Well, that would be me," the man answered introducing himself. "The names Sebastian, and I would like to ask your name again,"

"I told you the names not important!" Agent P answered this time with slight force in his tone. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that sir Giovanni told me that each and everyone of you 'science freaks' to get out of this room immediately."

"What, are you insane?!" Sebastian asked, after hearing some rude words from the agent. "We can't do that, we are on a top-"

"I don't care!" Agent P said cutting off Sebastian. "I just want all of you to get out of this room now!"

And what if I refuse?" Sebastian asked, wondering what the agent will do next. "What are you going to do about it?"

Agent P didn't answered; he just quickly grabbed the man by holding onto the large labcoat. (I don't know what they are called not other than labcoat) and lifting him a few inches from the ground.

"Nothing much," Agent P answered still lifting him Sebastian. "But when I saw get out I mean get out!"

After saying that Agent P threw Sebastian thru the large doors while the latter hitting the cold cement back-first. Everyone who saw everything between Sebastian and the agent became afraid of the latter.

"So anyone want to join him?" Agent P asked, looking at everybody who has the guts to answer.

After a few seconds of no response, Agent P quickly theorized that nobody will answer so he quickly pointed towards the door which everybody in the room to go outside the laboratory.

"Pathetic," Agent P muttered, seeing everybody quickly obeyed him. "People here in the present are all pathetic,"

"Electrivire, ursaring," Agent P said after grabbing two Pokeballs from his pocket then throwing it to reveal his electric-type and bear Pokemon. "Guard the entrance I don't want anybody entering this room, is that clear?"

The two Pokemon nodded then went to the place where they are assigned to guard.

Agent P; seeing that the room is empty pulled out his Pokedex (from the future of course) and went to the team rocket's main computer, which is a large supercomputer located conveniently located at the back of the laboratory. After doing some tampering with the wires and programs in the computer, Agent P has completely done what he is came to do in the laboratory which is contact hi future boss. (Which if I explain anymore I will get a headache)

Typing some keys in the keyboard, Agent P quickly accomplished the necessary programs for the communication. The large monitors of the computer (which is the size of maybe 42 inch plasma TV) became fuzzy then suddenly a video came out of a room which Agent P knew well, the room of his boss.

On the screen is most like the same of it's present time but the difference is a large bookshelf in the right and a large crescent scythe leaning on its side; on the center of the room is Agent P respect as much in the present time, his boss ;Giovanni.

"Sir Agent P reporting in," Agent P announced saluting like a military private respective his captain.

"Agent P," Giovanni said, that's right he is the same Giovanni but with the age difference and few of his hair turned white, but he wears the same clothes and he has the same muscular figure (not very muscular). On his lap is a very different Pokemon; this is a Pokemon which is the pre-evolve form of Persian; Meowth who is sitting on his lap looking at Agent P with respect. "Well it's glad to hear from you, how your mission going?"

"The mission is right on track but we had some trouble along the way," Agent P answered, looking down not wanting to look at his boss.

"What kind of trouble?"

"We uhm landed on a time machine and me and D landed on a different time."

"What do you mean?" Giovanni asked confused.

"I think what he means is that he and d went to a different time stream, boss." Giovanni's Meowth answered joining in the conversation.

"Is what Meowth said is true p?"

"Yes, sir," Agent P glumly answered.

"What time?" Giovanni asked wondering.

"From the looks of this place and the age of people, I guess it's about 20 years in the past," Agent P answered, concluding everything that he saw in the present time.

"20 years huh," Giovanni said thinking of what to do next.

"That's the time when I was hanging around with Jessie and James but I don't remember those times anymore," Meowth started remembering the times but unable because of his displeasure of his previous partners. "Because I hate being weak,"

"I know," Agent P said, remembering his conversation with agent d on the cellphone, "D encountered the target and her Meowth earlier."

"Really?" Giovanni asked, now joining the conversation since he is done thinking. "My granddaughter fought with D, what happened?"

"I'll tell you the all details later sir," Agent P said getting thru what he is supposed to do because he hates long talks. "What will I do now sir?"

"Proceed to the plan you made," Giovanni answered in a very serious tone. "Don't worry me and Meowth will join you,"

Agent P asked shocked because of the fact that it's really rare for his boss to help in 'matters in work'.

"Yes," Giovanni answered, "it's a long time since I've seen her and I just want to talk to her."

"Thank you sir," Agent P said saluting. "Agent P out,"

"Right!" Giovanni answered before the screen turned black.

**-Giovanni's side (future)-**

After the screen turned black, Giovanni quickly rose from his seat and grabbed the large scythe near the bookshelf.

"Meowth, pack your things and call agent Damian," Giovanni commanded looking at his scythe then to Meowth.

"but sir do you think it's too much that you go as well, me and Agent P, D, and Damian can handle things by ourselves but with you, don't you think it's too extreme?" Meowth asked very confused at why his boss insisted on going.

"I know that," Giovanni answered after making slashes thru air. "But I know that my son will be there too, and I can't lose the chance to fight him after what he had done two years ago, and I know that all four of you combined cannot defeat him."

"True," Meowth answered after wearing his gloves (identical to Sarah's Meowth) and walking outside the room to make preparations.

After a few seconds of silence, Giovanni walked outside his room with only one thought in his mind.

_I will make you pay for your betrayal, son of mine._

**-Pallet Town, Present Time-**

Pallet town; one of the most respected yet peaceful town in the kanto region because even though time moves forward the same thing is always the same, this is one of the many towns that beginning trainers get their first Pokemon to start their own Pokemon adventure. Many trees is planted around the nice peaceful town, some houses are built and established throughout the town and one of them is professor oak's lab and of course the Ketchum residence.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do honey?" a figure asked while walking besides another figure in the road towards the Ketchum residence. This is a woman in her early thirties; she wore a long red robe that covered all of her upper torso, the only thing visible that she was wearing a short white skirt under black tights, a pair tennis shoes and black and white gloves; her hair is not visible due to the hood on the robe she's wearing. Holding hands with the other figure, she gave a deep sigh. "Because we all know the consequences influencing the present right,"

"Of course dear," the other figure answered while gripping tighter on his wife's hand giving her comfort. This is a man in his mid thirties; he wore a the some long robe (now with a blue color) and hood, a pair of jeans , blue running shoes and black fingerless gloves on his left shoulder is a very familiar Pokemon happily looking thru town while listening on the conversation. "but first thing that we must do is to find what year it is, and the only way to do that is too ask my present mom since we ended up here."

"I guess your right, Ash." The woman said, worried about something. "I only hope Sarah and Riku are okay,"

"Don't worry, May." Ash said putting an arm around her waist to give her comfort. "Our daughter is strong like us and besides Riku and Meowth are with her, I know that they will make sure that she is safe."

May nodded, leaning on Ash's shoulder while walking on the pallet road, after a few minutes they reached their destination which is the present Ketchum resident; even though the years passed this is the same house that Ash lived for ten years before leaving to become a Pokemon trainer."

"Pikapi," the small Pokemon on Ash's shoulder said, looking at Ash with a determined face; the only difference in this Pikachu is that he has three very small cut (it looks like it's scratch by a cat Pokemon) in his left cheek (which is only visible up close). "Pika, Pikachu, Pikapi."

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said giving his Pokemon a pat on the head. "Alright!"

Moving close to the door, Ash pushed the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opened and a pokemon greeted them with a happy expression.

"Hello," Ash greeted the Pokemon which the latter became shocked at seeing the two cloaked visitors. "Can I talk to Mrs. Delia Ketchum?"

**-Sinnoh region, present time-**

The trip towards the trainers lounge was quick because Ash's (present age) group didn't have any 'interruptions' along the way. Introducing Riku to the group courtesy of Sarah and Meowth got the attention of Dawn and Brock mostly because they felt weird seeing her and the latter because of Riku's ambition to become a 'great Pokemon breeder' just like his uncle in which Brock asked 'who,' but Riku just answered 'you know him, very much' every time Brock Ask which made the breeder to be more curious about Riku's uncle.

After reaching the trainers lounge (which is located in the left part of the island near the stadium) they quickly entered because most of them felt very exhausted.

"Finally were here," Dawn cheered, entering the automatic doors and seeing the middle of the hotel like building. "Took us a while,"

"That's right Miss Dawn," Meowth said looking from left to right to familiarize the hall.

Inside the hotel like building, many people are seen lounging, chatting and petting their respective Pokemon inside the large room.

"Wow, there are so many people here!" May cheered seeing how many people in the large halls.

"That's right May," Brock answered looking at everywhere especially at the girls. "Only few of the people here are just to watch the competition."

"Hear that Pikachu," Ash said looking at his partner with pure determination. "The sinnoh league will be tough, but I know we can win!"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu answered giving of the same determination in his face.

"Still pathetic as always," somebody said from near the entrance.

When everybody heard that they quickly faced the direction where the voice came from. When everybody saw him all of them gave him a nasty glare. (Except Riku)

"Paul," Ash silently muttered, getting angry at Paul's comment towards him. "What do you want now?"

Paul just ignored his question and just walked towards the reception desk ignoring everyone's look at him, when he came face to face with Ash he game him a deadly glare and said with his usual tone.

"If you think you'll have a chance in winning, well think again," Paul said looking Ash straight in the eye. "Because I'll make sure that each and everyone of your pathetic Pokemon will suffer in my hands, if you make it in the finals,"

"Who's that, mom I mean Miss Dawn?" Riku whispered into Dawn's ear, after seeing Paul leave them without any sigh of emotion whatsoever.

"That's Paul, Riku." Dawn answered, still glaring at Paul. "Ash rival here in sinnoh, but as you can see Ash hates him because of the way he treats his Pokemon."

"Ohhh…" Riku said after hearing the information about Paul.

"I will make sure you lost this time Paul," Ash said watching Paul's figure disappear in the crowd.

"Ignore him Ash," May said grabbing his hand. "It's not worth it."

"You're right May," Ash said calming down. "Thanks,"

"No problem, Ash!" May cheered after seeing him calm down.

"Now that's done," Meowth started getting the attention of Ash and May. "I guess we shall go now,"

They nodded then they walked towards the reception area.

"hi and welcome to the sinnoh league's trainers lounge how May I help you?" the receptionist asked, this is a woman in her twenties, she has pink hair that fell on her back, she wore standard clothes for receptionist, she has radiant pink eyes that showed pure contentment and happiness.

"Aunt Myra," Riku silently muttered, amazed at the woman's appearance. "You never told me that you work here once."

"What did you say Riku?" Dawn asked probably heard something came out of Riku's mouth saying something that she didn't quite make out.

"It's nothing mo-, I mean Miss Dawn," Riku answered laughing nervously.

'why do I always slip up?" Riku thought sighing; Meowth noticed that and decided to ask later.

"Well miss, we would like to have-"Ash started but was interrupted by Brock.

"Hello pretty lady, my names Brock," Brock started grabbing the ladies hands which cause the latter blush which Brock noticed quite quickly. "Can I ask the name of the pretty lady that I'm holding now?"

"t-the names m-Myra nice to meet you Brock" the lady named Myra answered blushing.

"Myra, what a beautiful name, the perfect name to describe your beauty and ugh-" Brock said before Meowth gave him a jab on the left rib; it seems that Meowth became very annoyed at Brock for delaying the time since he is very tired from the fight earlier. Dragging Brock off which made everybody (except Myra and Riku) sweat drop at the scene.

"Sorry about my friend miss Myra," Ash said apologizing. "He is just like that."

"Oh, no it's fine." Myra answered looking at Ash then to Brock (who was being dragged by Meowth) which cause her to blush. "I kinda like him his cute and charming,"

"Well that's good to hear." Ash said, not hearing Miss Myra's last statement. After a few seconds Dawn, May and Ash's jaw drop realizing what Myra just commented.

"What?!" Ash, Dawn and May asked at the same time. They are very surprised because it's the first time that a girl confessed that she liked Brock.

"Did I tell the last part out loud?" Miss Myra said, now blushing beet red at what she said. "Just don't tell him okay,"

Everybody nodded after they calmed down.

"Anyways do you have a reservation?" Miss Myra asked.

"Yes I do, I would like to have a room please," Ash answered now getting to the point.

"Give me your Pokedex please.

"Okay Miss Myra," Ash cheered before getting his Pokedex from his backpack. (Which he recovered from the hole.) "Here,"

"All done, anyone else?" miss Myra asked the rest of the group.

"I' am Miss Myra," Sarah cheerfully answered. "The man at the Pokemon center gave this to me; he said that when I got here, I just gave this to the receptionist."

Sarah handed over a ticket which no one except Meowth, Miss Myra took the ticket and scanned it.

"Ohhh…this ticket, I guess you won the contest in the Pokemon center earlier, Miss Uhm."

"Sarah, the names Sarah nice to meet you miss Myra." Sarah said introducing herself. "And yes I won the contest."

"I wish I joined that contest," May sadly said, looking at the ground giving a sigh.

"You can't," Dawn said in a teasing voice, "since you're too busy hugging Ash last night."

"What!" Ash and May shouted in unison while blushing. "How did-"

"I just knew," Dawn answered winking which caused both Ash and May to blush even more.

"Anyways," Miss Myra said cutting their conversation. "Can I see some identification Little Sarah?"

"Of course," Sarah answered, giving off her trainer's license.

"Okay," Miss Myra said giving back the license after looking at it. "Here are the room keys, your room is on the highest floor which is vacant, and you can have all the rooms there,"

"That many, but how?" Ash asked shocked at how many rooms Sarah got.

"That's what the other price for the winner of that delicious competition," Miss Myra answered typing the last information's on her computer.

"Wow," Ash said amazed.

"Well I guess well see you later Miss Myra," Dawn said before getting a key from Ash.

"Wait," Miss Myra said before Ash and the others left. "I forgot to tell you that later tonight; the PLA will give an opening party in the whole island.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked wondering.

"It's hard to explain," Miss Myra answered sweatdropping at what explanation she will give. "But if one of you kids can stay for a little while, I can give the whole details."

"Okay," Ash said after hearing what Miss Myra offered. "Which one of us will stay here?"

"Not me, I'm tired," Dawn answered.

"I just have to agree on m-miss dawn with this one," Riku answered.

"I can but I have things to do Ash, sorry" May answered.

"What about you Sarah?" Ash asked Sarah with a questioning look,

"W-well um, S-"Sarah started but was interrupted by Brock appearing and grabbing Miss Myra's hand which caused everyone to get shocked.

"I'd be happy to stay with you Miss Myra," Brock offered in a gentleman voice while holding Myra's hand which caused the latter to blush heavily. "Or at least get to know each other in lunch later,"

"Uhm, sure," Miss Myra answered still blushing.

"What!" everybody (except Riku, Sarah and Meowth) blurted out shocked.

"really?!" Brock said his chances are going to the highest level.

"Of course, Brock!" miss Myra answered looking at Brock's squinty eyes which caused the to blush. "Since my shift is over soon."

They stared at each other at least one minute before somebody interrupted at what they are doing.

"You still haven't changed big brother," somebody said, a few meters away from the group is, but Riku recognized the voice to well.

'Dad,' Riku thought looking thru where the voice came.

**-To be continued-**

**Ending author notes:**

Well guys that's the end of chapter 22, I hope that you liked it,

And this chapter is really long 5k words…

Well now I introduced my new OC which is Miss Myra, if you want to see what she looks like go to my profile and my main picture is non other than Miss Myra. (Which my younger sister drew and I only colored it *sob*)

The next chapter is my favorite and that's the advanceshipping part on the event on the trainer's lounge celebrating the opening of the sinnoh league!!

Well so much for that I hope that you wait for my next update…and don't forget to read and review

Bye!!


	23. Forrest and Dawn

**Opening author notes:**

Hi guys this is the 23rd chapter of this fanfic, and before I start this chapter I like to say many things…

First of I would like to apologize for not updating in at least two weeks since my computer broke down and my work didn't help out much in my time in the computer…

Second, I would like to thanks the people who reviewed my previous chapter…that would be sir Lucifer, sir Gigiaten, Miss Riku , miss torchix and sir emperor draco, you guys rock!!

Lastly I would like to say that after my 25th chapter has been updated I will fasten up the story more because I will put more interesting happenings in the more future chapters…

So much for that I hope you guys understand me and I hope you like this chapter…have fun reading and…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I do own it would be more action and romance!! **

**Chapter 23: Brock's little brother and Dawn's schemes!!  
**

"Hi Guys," the person said, getting everyone's attention, Ash, May, Brock, Riku and Sarah knew this person was. This person is none other than Forrest, Brock's younger bother and the current gym leader of the pewter city gym. He has spiky hair that opposites Brock because his hair is fallen down and went in different directions, he also has squinty eyes like Brock, and he wore a green polo shirt with white stripes, a pair of jeans and a pair of blue trainers. Forrest walked slowly towards the group with a smile on his face.

"Hi Forrest, it's good to see you again," Brock greeted his younger brother with a quick embrace.

"It's good to see you too big brother," Forrest said returning the embrace.

"Hi Forrest, it's nice to see you," Ash greeted offering his hand after the siblings quick embrace which the young gym leader gladly shook it.

"Good to see you again, Forrest!" May cheered greeting the young gym leader.

"Nice to meet you again, Ash, May!" Forrest cheered returning the warm greeting he received. "So May, is Ash treating you well?"

"What do you mean?" May asked confused about the gyms leader's question.

"Well I thought that since the last time saw you both," Forrest started; giving May a cheerful look through his squinty eyes. "You seem enjoying each others company so I thought that you two became a couple right about now."

"w-what," both Ash and May said n unison, both blushing hard at what Forrest stated.

"Unfortunately they are not," Brock sighed while muttering the words only Forrest can hear. "Not yet but not to long I suppose,"

"Oh I see," Forrest said hearing his big brothers words. "So Ash has you made a move yet?"

"w-what a-are y-you s-saying," Ash answered stuttering unable to hide his blush.

"Um, Mr." Sarah asked interrupting Forrest from his 'work' towards the blushing Ash and May.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Forrest apologized, putting his hand behind his head while laughing nervously obviously embarrass for not introducing himself to the others friends of Ash and May. "I forgot to introduce myself, my names Forrest and I'm Brock's younger brother."

"Well Mr. Forrest.," Sarah said obviously know his name, she just have to cover up. "My names Sarah Anne, you can call me Sarah and this is my partner Meowth,"

"Hi," Meowth greeted bowing in front of him, "the names Meowth, nice to meet you,"

"Wow a talking Meowth," Forrest said shocked about another talking Meowth. "You don't see that everyday."

"Hi, da- I mean Mr. Forrest," Riku said almost slipping up which Sarah noticed. "My names Riku Samantha, but you can call me Riku, nice to meet you,"

"thanks, but Forrest is good, try not to call me mister since I'm just older that you I guess three years so Forrest is just fine," Forrest stated greeting back the little girls then his eyes went to the blue haired girl next to Riku, after seeing her he became smitten to her. "Well who do we have here, can I ask your name miss,"

"Huh?" Dawn stated obviously waking up from her stance, it seems that Dawn was astonished by the new visitor. "Oh sorry, the names Dawn nice to meet you."

"well Dawn it's nice to meet you too," Forrest greeted back smiling then slowly grabbing Dawn's right hand it slightly which cause the sinnoh native to blush hard, on the other side Brock only smiled seeing the first thing he taught to his younger brother. "Because I'm very happy to meet such a pretty girl like you,"

"R-Really?" Dawn asked blushing at Forrest just said. Forrest just nodded generously telling the truth. "thank you so much,"

"Now I know where Forrest got his style," Ash whispered to May, obviously amused at what Forrest was doing.

"From Brock?" May whispered back asking what is in her mind which the latter nodded agreeing.

"Anyways," Meowth said getting everyone's attention towards him. "Shall we go now, I'm really getting tired."

"Right," Ash said agreeing to Meowth he also was getting tired. "Shall we go guys?"

Everybody nodded then leaving Brock behind but Forrest called his attention.

"Hey big brother," Forrest called getting brocks attention away from the pink-haired lady.

"What is it Forrest?" Brock asked confused at his younger brother.

"I have something to tell you," Forrest started, "can you come with me upstairs I'll have to tell you this privately."

"Uhm, I can-"Brock said obviously he has other plans but Miss Myra cut him off.

"It's okay Brock," Miss Myra said smiling lightly which cause Brock's heart to flutter. "You can go with your little brother I won't mind."

"Don't worry, Brock" Miss Myra said reassuring Brock. "I'll meet you here after you are finish with cute younger brother, since my shift isn't over in a few more minutes you can come back here and I want to go somewhere too!"

"Oh," Brock said totally amazed by her. "Okay see you soon my princess!"

As Brock wave while walking towards the elevator, Miss Myra can't keep her thoughts away from him.

"He's really something," Miss Myra muttered before going back to her work. "Not just handsome but caring too, I hope things work out well."

Brock and Forrest went inside the elevator talking about something concerning the latter's visit in the sinnoh region, as soon as they exited the elevator they became annoyed at what they saw first.

May and Riku were fighting towards something concerning Dawn but both Brock and Forrest didn't knew why so the former went towards the fighting girls.

"What's going on here?" Brock asked Meowth, totally annoyed at the situation. "Why are the girls fighting?"

"Well it seems that Miss Riku wants to stay with the same room as Miss Dawn since a room can hold only two persons," Meowth started also annoyed at the girls. "But miss May also wants to join a room with Miss Dawn so both of them are fight, which is totally annoying!"

"Is that so?" Brock said totally amused at the same time annoyed.

"Yup," Sarah answered she too was annoyed.

"But Sarah, can't you tell anyone of them to stay in your room?" Brock asked the little girl.

"Sorry Mister Brock," Sarah answered, "I only want my Meowthsy to join me in my room and no one else."

"Oh I see," Brock said in dismay.

"I want to stay in the same room as Miss Dawn!" Riku shouted fighting May for what she wanted.

"No I want to stay with Dawn!" May shouted fighting the little girls.

"Uhm girls can you stop this?" Ash asked totally confused at the same time annoyed.

"NO!" both girls shouted in front of Ash which caused the young pallet native to get shocked literally.

"P-Pikachu can you do something?" Ash asked his trusty electric type. "I don't think they'll stop at this rate."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed, unleashing a small thunderspark attack to stop the fight among girls.

Both girls received the same small amount of thunderspark attack came from Pikachu. After getting the aftershock out of their bodies, both girls walked towards the Ash and Pikachu with angry expressions on their faces.

"Why did you do that Pikachu!" both girls said angry at the two long time partners. "Do the two of you like to have a beating of your life?"

"Pikachu, I think we made them angry," Ash said scared.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed also afraid.

When May and Riku were going to attack the really scared Ash and Pikachu, Dawn stopped them to the relief of the two long time partners.

"Okay May, Riku stop this," Dawn said in a slightly giggling voice which Sarah, Meowth Brock and Forrest noticed.

"Yes mom- I mean Miss Dawn." Riku said obeyed not realizing that she muttered the word mom out loud.

"Mom?" Forrest muttered hearing Riku's slip up. "What does she mean?"

"Uh, that" Meowth answered really fast sweating continuously while trying to think of a really good excuse. "It's just Dawn reminds Riku of her mom because she looks like Riku's mom and the way Dawn scold her also reminds Riku of her mom really much."

"Ohh I see," Forrest answered which made Meowth and Sarah sigh in relief. "Interesting,"

"I don't like my friends fighting so I have to pick Riku as my roommate." Dawn said giggling which cause all of them except Ash, May and Riku to silently laugh.

"Yes!" Riku cheered.

"Huh, now where do I sleep with?" May asked in dismay.

"You can stay in Ash's room, May" Brock stated also smiling.

"w-what!" both Ash and May said in unison blushing again for the unknown times this day.

"What's wrong with that?" Forrest asked joining in the conversation. "It's not like your both doing something in there right, or is there?"

"n-no it's not like that," both Ash and May said in unison again. "It's just um,"

"then it's settled," Sarah said also giggling at her present friends antics to made her mom and dad to get together even though it will come to real in the end.

"Have fun!" both Brock and Forrest said in unison which made Riku and Dawn to giggle.

Then they left to go to their respective rooms leaving Ash and May standing at the same spot blushing hard not knowing what to do next.

**-To be continued-**

**Ending author notes:**

Well guys that's the end of the 23rd chapter and I know it's kind of short …

I promise I will make up in the next romance chapter!!

The next update time is unknown not until I update my other story which is **Call to Arms**… I'm not forcing any of you to read it but if you like I will appreciate it since now I have to stories to update so I will update simultaneously to keep track of both of them…

Well till next time bye!!


	24. Bonus Chapter

**Opening author notes:**

Well hello guys. I'm so sorry for the very late update because of something that has to do with my new subject in my second year in college. It's been um 3 or 2 months since I last update which I lost count of. Some of my classmates asked me if I'm going to update which surprised me because I didn't know that they read my story but hey they did and that brought me happiness..

Well thank you for the people who read and reviewed my previous chapter, that's Sir Lucifer, Miss Riku, Miss Torchix, sir Gigiaten (even thou he didn't left me a real review but he mention it while I was chatting with him, thanks for the heads up), Sir SadisticL (who is a new author in FF even though I didn't review his second story coz I don't like love triangle stories sorry dude), sir Emperor Draco, Sir Ipride21 (who's review got to my attention)

Well I hope you like this chapter and I hope I forgive me for not updating in a very long time…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or anything involving it.

**Bonus chapter**

As Sarah and Meowth entered their room their were amazed at what they saw: it is a big room with blue wallpapers with a blue carpet giving it a cooling feeling, on the left is a 24 inch plasma TV next to it is medium size bookshelf filled with books next to it is the door to the balcony overlooking the beach, there is the room towards the bathroom and another door towards the kitchen and last but not the least a single king sized bed which Meowth quickly ran towards to.

"Wow!" the only word left Sarah's lips as she was amazed at the room she got but she quickly lost her amazement as she saw Meowth getting the first experience with the bed. "Meowth where are you going, Get back here!"

"I don't like to!" Meowth answered as he jumped on the bed now feeling the soft sheets on the bed, he quickly closed his eyes feeling very tired. "I'll go take a –"

Meowth didn't even finish his sentence because he quickly went to sleep.

Sarah smiled seeing her Pokemon sleeping on the bed with no problems at all. But her smile quickly went to a frown when she remembered what happened earlier in the forest.

'Team rocket almost got me,' Sarah thought now moving to a single chair available near the table thinking about the green haired guy. 'And that agent D guy is scary, my Meowth's attack didn't even give him a scratch or anything, and I don't know what I'll do if I got captured.'

Sarah fought back a tear as she reminded by the evil grin of the Green haired knight. 'He's not the only one who's tried to kidnap me but there is also that violet haired Team rocket that hurt my Meowth'

Now Sarah was sobbing she tried to fought back the tears but now the memory was now very painful, Sarah's sobbing was quietly heard from the room but Meowth heard it and it got to his attention.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Meowth asked waking up from his slumber, now walking towards the sobbing girl who is Sarah. "Why are you crying?"

As Sarah heard the concerned voice of his Pokemon Sarah quickly rubbed her eyes now wanting Meowth to see her crying.

"It's nothing Meowth," Sarah lied. "You should go back to sleep your tired remember?"

Meowth just ignored her last sentence his eyes full of concern for his trainer, as soon as he was near Sarah he hugged her legs just like he did many times when his trainer feel down.

"Meowth," Sarah muttered looking down at Meowth only to see the gold coin in his forehead.

"Sarah please don't feel sad," Meowth said feeling the pain that his trainer has been felt. "I don't want you to feel sad it hurts a lot when you're like that."

They where like that for a few minutes before Sarah spoke.

"Thanks Meowth," Sarah said after calming her sobbing stopped. "I need that,"

"No problem Sarah," Meowth answered pointing towards the bathroom. "Now I know how you can get better by taking a bath."

Sarah thought about that and nodded, a hot bath always makes her feel better.

"Okay Meowth since you said so," Sarah said getting her clothes and walking towards the bathroom door. "But after this well go and train okay."

Meowth nodded even though he feels very tired he cannot argue with her.

As soon as Sarah entered the bathroom Meowth sighed and slowly walked towards the bed, he didn't forget that he is very tired and needed at least a quick nap.

But as he was near the bed he heard a knock on the door, Meowth quickly became annoyed.

'Okay that's it,' Meowth thought irritated. 'I don't want anyone interrupting me and my nap.'

As tired he was he have no choice but to answer the door.

When Meowth opened the door he was shocked who was in front of him.

**Ending author notes:**

Okay guys that the end of the bonus chapter of this story and I left a cliffhanger so you guys can think of who is this person that interrupted Meowth from his sleep.

And for my newest addition to my updating style always go to my profile for the next update time for the next chapter!

I hope you guys can bear with me Logic subject really got to me and I can't think straight after each class I took.

Bye! Till next time!


	25. FireType Meowth?

**Opening Author notes:**

Well hello guys, it's me and I'm back with the 25th chapter of this fic… I'm very sorry (again) with the delayed update of this chapter because my professor gave us and unexpected mid terms examination yesterday so I didn't get enough time to update but now I'm free and nothing to do (except downloading a new online game in our country…that's Luna Online so I got curious so here I'm downloading a huge amount of MB so I decided to update…).

So I'll like to thanks the people who read and reviewed my previous chapter: that's sir Lucifer, (thanks sir) Sir Gigiaten (I already told you why I delayed my update so thanks for the review) Sir EmperorDraco7, Miss SadisticL (who I found out that she was a girl, very sorry for the mix up) Miss Torchix, and sir BridgeX…

This chapter contains 2 new characters that will be very influential in my 2 main OC, and that's Sarah and Meowth.

Italics are when Red is talking to Meowth, and bold italic is vice versa.

And without further delay I give you the next chapter, like always have fun reading and…

**Disclaimer:** Did you ever notice that the sky is very Beautiful? What the heck... I do not own Pokemon just Sarah, and Meowth (Riku isn't really mine since she is a character in DN angel who I really like pairing with Daisuke)

**Chapter 25:** Fire-Type Meowth?

Meowth stood shocked at a large person standing in front of him, his eyes covered by the large cloak he's wearing and what made Meowth more shocked that the first thing he saw is that the person is wearing a large metal gloved with a large red 'R' on it.

Finally Meowth regained his composure and defended himself for what's going to happen.

"Who are you?" Meowth demanded revealing his claws warning the person not to move forward. But the person didn't respond instead moving closer to Meowth which made the scratch-cat Pokemon more alerted. "Don't come any closer!"

The person slowly walked towards the scratch-cat Pokemon ignoring his threats.

"I'm warning you!" Meowth warned finally stopped moving back when he noticed the cloaked person stopped moving.

Suddenly the cloaked person disappeared leaving Meowth wondering where he went, when suddenly the cloaked person appeared behind Meowth then grabbing him by his throat.

Feeling harder to breathe Meowth tried his options to escape the cloaked person's hold of him, he tried kicking from behind but the cloaked didn't even budge. Suddenly he heard the voice of his loved trainer.

"Meowth!" Meowth heard Sarah's voice calling him, opening his eyes Meowth saw Sarah calling for him from the bathroom door.

It seems that Sarah heard Meowth's voice warning someone when Meowth's voice finally stopped Sarah quickly became worried, putting all of her clothes back on, Sarah quickly left the bathroom to find a cloaked person holding her Pokemon in the throat.

"Let go of him!" Sarah said getting a Pokeball from her bag but she felt herself getting lighter that's when she noticed that her whole body is being covered by a blue light. "What-"

It seems that the gloved person pointed his other hand to Sarah then in an instance the hand gloved a light shade of blue.

Meowth watched helplessly as Sarah being lifted off the ground by the cloaked person with moving an inch. "S-S-a-rah." Meowth muttered with great difficulty.

"So her name is Sarah eh?" the cloaked person bemused hearing Meowth's call for his trainer. "This girl is the one you replaced me with eh Agent M?"

_That voice…seems…so familiar _

"W-who a-are y-you?" Meowth asked with great difficulty. "W-what d-o you want?"

"It's such a shame Meowth" the cloaked person said shaking his head in disapproval. "You quickly forgot who I am; Let me see if I can jog your memory."

The cloaked person looked at Sarah before his gloved hand glowed more than before, making Sarah's body more stiff.

"M-Meowth help m-me…" Sarah said feeling her body loosing all her strength and making her harder to breathe.

Meowth's eyes were wide open as he watched as his beloved trainer being slowly killed in front of him, rage quickly filled his mind.

"Get your hands off Sarah!" Meowth growled even though the cloaked persons hand in holding his neck making him harder to breathe but he didn't mind the person at all; all that matters is that his trainer needs help.

_Do you need power?_

A voice suddenly filled Meowth's thoughts he quickly looked where the voice is located but to no avail.

_I'm right here Meowth._

'Huh' Meowth thought closing his eyes for a moment, but as soon as Meowth open his eyes he found himself in a black void.

"Where am I?" Meowth said looking everywhere but wherever he looked all he saw are black clouds floating around.

_Hello Electric-type, Welcome to my dimension_

Meowth gasped as a figure appeared in front of him walking towards him in a slow pace.

"Who-Who are you?" Meowth asked before the figure came to his view; he didn't believe what he saw.

In front of him is a Meowth, not just any Meowth but a complete copy of him complete with the gloves, greaves and shoulder cap the only difference is the Meowth's eyes which is in the color red and his whole body is in the color red.

_It's such a shame you forgotten about all of us Electric-type_

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

_My name is Red, the second you, I am your rage_

"What!" Meowth exclaimed shocked at what he heard. "I don't believe you!"

_Really now, check this if I'm lying_

Suddenly the red Meowth disappeared then a small hole appeared in replace of the red Meowth.

"What is this thing?" Meowth walked towards the hole, and suddenly an image appeared which Meowth knew so well.

It's the image he last saw before he got into the black void.

"Meowth help me…" Sarah said her consciousness fading.

"Now Meowth do you remember me?" the cloaked person asked once again before he felt the presence of another person in the room, he felt Meowth getting really hot all, to hot so he quickly let his grip off on Meowth.

"So you finally revealed yourself to me RED."

He watched as Meowth change color from yellow to red.

"It's been a long time Creator." Red said greeting the cloaked person looking at him with his red eyes then fire erupted from his gloves and feet. "Now let go of Electric-types trainer!"

"And what if I don't let go?" Red's creator asked grinning slightly.

"You answered wrong creator." Red answered small circles of fire coming out of his nose, and then his eyes glowed slightly before smiling. "Take this!"

Red's creator smiled when a moment passed with nothing happening but his grin faded when he noticed that his hood cloak was burning; that's when he panicked so he took of his cloak and thrown it in the direction of Red, when the burning cloak get at least ten inch near him the cloak turned to ashes.

"I won't do that If I were you Red," Red's creator warned, now that his cloak has been removed his appearance was now revealed, he has black hair with black eyes, he's wearing a typical rocket uniform with a large 'R' in the middle; he quickly walked towards Sarah which is now on the floor and pointed a futuristic gun in front of her face. "You see I still hold my trump card."

"What do you want?" Red growled rage quickly filling him but still concerned about Sarah's state.

_**Red Please Help Sarah!**_

_Don't worry Electric-type I got this one_

"You see Red; after you betrayed us and destroyed my Lab, I was demoted." Red's creator answered reminiscing painful memories after Meowth's betrayal to team rocket. "I tried to find you but you disappeared, but now I got the opportunity and I'm going to take revenge on you and your trainer, starting with this girl!"

_**Oh no!**_

"Damn it!" Red exclaimed before his creator fired his gun to Sarah, but red Saw as the bullet fired from his creator's gun bounced off Sarah.

"What the…" Red's creator said when the bullet bounced when it reached Sarah's body, that's when he noticed that Sarah's body was being covered by a strong shade of red.

"What's happening to me?" Sarah asked very scared of the fast events.

Red stood there also shocked at what was happening but that quickly took some of worry out of him.

_**That technique…Metal Body, only one person I knew knows that technique,**_

"Hello Agent S," a voice said with deep enjoyment.

_**That voice…its Mr. Max **_

**Ending Author notes:**

Well that's it for chapter 25, I know I have not updating really well lately and I'm sorry but I got traumatized yesterday because of almost drowning Because of typhoon Ondoy and I started to think of things I didn't quite done so well lately…

Don't worry the next update time is very soon but not tomorrow.

Well see you guys!


	26. Knight Max

**Opening Author notes:**

Well Hello guys again, this is the 26th chapter of this Fic, and I'm very happy to know that all of you are shocked of the previous chapter, well that was the original thing as I planned it would be as for the confusions of the later chapters, yes Max in the previous chapter is May's little brother who's now at age 32…

I would like to thanks the people who read and reviewed my previous chapter, that would be sir Gigiaten (thanks dude you rock), Miss SadisticL (our house didn't get affected but I got stranded while I'm on the way to school, at least 2 days) Sir EmprerorDraco7, And Miss Torchix (you got it right ma'am its little max).

I would also like to thank the person who wrote me a very (not to mention a very interesting and a bit annoying) long message to me: miss otakugirl13 thank you very much and don't worry I 'am going to finish this story and I would be more delighted that you wrote me a review, (I'm not forcing you to if don't want to that's fine with me) and if you need tips just write a one-shot of anything that has to do with DnAngel or Pokemon(Especially Advanceshipping)I'm sure to review

Well this chapter will have more fighting scenes and more things about Red and Meowth

Bold Words are Trainer Commands, Italics are Red Speaking to Meowth and Bold Italics are Meowth Speaking to Red.

As I always say… Have fun Reading and…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Chapter 26:** Knight Max

"Where are you?" Red's creator shouted wanting to know the location of the person who interrupted his revenge. "Coward Knight Show Yourself!"

As Red's creator shouted a person appeared in behind Him, carrying a small sword now a few inches behind Red's creators back, but Red's Creator Has reflexes because as he felt someone was behind him he already jumped and landed near the balcony door.

As soon as Red saw his creator dodge an attack from the person he quickly went for his creator wanting to pay him bay for all the things he done to him and Meowth.

"I won't let you escape!" Red shouted his hands burning and he is already a few meters away from his creator.

"I guess my revenge will come some other time…" Red's creator said taking out from his pocket a large white ball. "Until next time Red, Say hello to Meowth for me!"

Red's creator threw the white ball into the ground and large amount of white smoke erupted from the ground but Red didn't mind the smoke all he wants is to kill the man who made him and Meowth suffer, but as soon as Red passed all the smoke he reached the balcony and he saw his creator riding a large bird that he recognized as a Pigeot.

"You won't get away from me Creator!" Red Shouted rage greatly filling him, blocking all of his judgment, he focused all his anger in one shot.

_**Red Stop This He Has Already Escaped!**_

_I won't let him, He has to suffer!_

Forcing all of his rage into his right hand he created a small orange colored fireball in his hand, a few seconds passed the small ball turned into a medium sized fireball.

"Blast Burn!" Red Said Forcing more fire into his greatest attack.

_**What! You know Blast Burn?**_

_Silly Electric-type of course I know Blast Burn, I know all Fire-type moves_

"Die, Creator!" Red Shouted few seconds before his attack is finished.

"Force Gloves, Seize!" A voice said, this voice is also the one who help Red from his Creator.

"What the," Red didn't even finish his sentence because his hands suddenly went stiff and after a few seconds he was forced to the ground, his fireball disappearing immediately.

_**Red what happened?**_

_I don't know, my hands won't move_

"Red Change back to Meowth now!" the voice demanded, Red didn't have any choice his whole body won't listen to his movements.

The person saw Red's body turn to color yellow and the flames in his hands and feet disappeared, he sighed in relief after seeing Red listen to him.

"Ugh, my head hurts like hell." Meowth said he and Red change places, but he still can't move his whole body. "But why can't I move my body,"

"That's because I disabled your mobility through your gloves," the voice answered now feeling safe without any rocket members in the facility. "Are you okay now Meowth?"

"Yes I'm fine but I still want answers Mister Max," Meowth sighed recognizing the person who saved him and his beloved Sarah, "But first please let me gain control of my body."

"Well of course Meowth," Max chuckled now laughing at his mistake, so he regained his composure and talked in a fierce manner. "Force Gloves Manual Control,"

After a few moments Meowth left light again, so quickly stood up and faced his Trainers uncle, but gasped at his figure.

Once again Max chuckled at the Scratch-cat's reaction after seeing him in this time, Max was wearing blue clothes like one of the crew of the hotel but the most bothering things Meowth saw was Max has Red Hair and Brownish-red eyes, but after a few moments Meowth just shook his head ignoring what he saw, but he still has questions that only Max can answer.

"Wow, what happened to you Mister Max?" Meowth asked the tall person in front of him. "The last time I saw you, you have different hair color,"

_I say he looks funny, but looking at him I say He's really strong_

_**Red are you okay?**_

_Don't worry about me Electric-Type, I'm fine_

_**I'm glad to hear that**_

_Turning sappy aren't we_

_**Shut up Red!**_

"Oh this I just dyed it red so nobody recognize me in this time," Max answered explaining why his hair is red. "But enough of that, why are you and Sarah in this time?"

"I should be asking you the same question Mister Max, but to tell you the truth it's a very long story,"

"I'm all ears Meowth, oh and by the way let's go," Max said telling Meowth to follow him, when Meowth entered the room the first thing he looked for is his trainer which he found in the bed sleeping under the covers, he quickly went to his trainers side. "What happened to her? Why is she sleeping?"

"Don't worry about her Meowth, Sarah's fine," Max said putting a hand on Meowth's shoulder comforting him. "All the fast events tired her so much that she quickly went to sleep when she saw me,"

"When will she wake up?" Meowth asked very glad to hear Max's answer.

_Well that's good to hear_

_**Yes I'm so happy that she is fine**_

"Well in about two to three hours at least, but enough of that lets go and explain to me why you and Sarah are in this time…" Max said very serious about things.

"But what if another team rocket knight comes back?" Meowth said now worried of leaving his beloved trainers side.

"For the last time Meowth, don't worry; I've put a barrier in this room so nobody can enter" Max explained really annoyed of all the questions Meowth's giving him.

_Well that's handy_

_**You don't say**_

Meowth didn't argue back because he knows what Max was capable of, and followed him outside their room towards somewhere Meowth didn't know about.

"Where are we going Mister Max?" Meowth answered as soon he and Max left the room towards the main hall.

"I'm going to train you Meowth, after your poor performance I thought that you need training, and I'm going to give you something really important." Max said after reaching the main hall and walking towards the Receptionist which is Miss Myra.

"Which is?" Meowth asked now intrigued at the something Max was talking about.

"It's a surprise, it's something Ash gave me to give to you," Max answered before talking to the beautiful pink-haired woman which is Miss Myra.

"Oh Max, what are you doing here?" Myra asked confused. "Is your shift over?"

"Yes Miss Myra," Max answered now grinning because he remembered something, "I'm going out now, Okay"

"Okay take care," Myra greeted back waving farewell.

"Oh and I almost forgot, you have a Date today right?" Max said now his grin widening.

"How did you know about that?" Myra asked small tint of pink showing in her cheeks.

"It's a secret," Max joked. "Good luck with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Myra Shouted after seeing max and Meowth leave her blushing really hard. 'not yet at least'

**-Continued-**

**Ending author notes:**

Well that's it for the 26th chapter of this fic and I'm very sorry because it's shorter that other ones.

Don't worry I'll update soon!

And remember to leave a review

Well see you later!


	27. Christmas Eve

**Opening Author Notes:**

Well hello guys! I'm back with another chapter of my fic Future, Battles and Family but this time it's a Christmas special chapter featuring 15 years into the future!

I'm very sorry for not updating a long time because I got lazy in typing anything in my computer and I got busy with school work before it ended last Wednesday…

I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed my previous chapter, that's Sir Lucifer (sorry for not including you in the last thank you part) sir gigiaten, Miss Torchix and the others!

There is no action in this chapter just advanceshippy stuff

And with out further ado I present to you the Christmas special which will be in 2 parts, I hope you guys like it and…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or any other characters mentioned in this fic except for Sarah and Meowth…

Ages:

Ash- 30

May- 28

Sarah- 5

**Christmas Special part 1**

**Christmas Eve**

It's peaceful morning in pallet town, the sky is a clear blue resembling a bright day, all the Pokemon are up and people are doing their morning routines for the upcoming special day; Christmas day.

"Good morning world!" May cheered waking up from her sleep only to find herself being hugged by her loving husband. "Come on Ash; wake up its Christmas Eve!"

"Five more minutes May, I'm still sleepy," Ash muttered his eyes closed wanting to sleep more.

"Fine, but please let me out of the bed," May said still in the bed because Ash's arms still hugging her not wanting to let her go. "I'm going to cook breakfast."

As soon as May said that Ash's hands slowly got off May's body and Ash grabbed May's pillow and hugged it tightly. May got of the bed still in her big yellow nightgown and went to the bathroom and changed for the upcoming Day.

After five minutes Ash woke up from his slumber and quickly looked for a clock.

"What time is it?" Ash asked looking at the clock it reads 8 o clock and Ash quickly stood and left the bed. "Oh no I'm late for work!"

Then it hit him.

"I remember I have no work today it's Christmas eve." Ash sighed in relief and moved to the bathroom and changed into his white t-shirt and black pants and left the room towards the kitchen, as Ash slowly made his way towards the kitchen he smelled a sweet and delicious aroma.

_Pancakes_

Ash entered the kitchen to find his lovely wife making pancakes; he quickly went towards May and wrapped his hands on May's waist making the girl jumped in surprise.

"Sorry May I didn't mean to…" Ash quickly apologizes but May cut him off then kissing his cheeks.

"It's okay Ash I was too busy making pancakes to notice you enter the kitchen." May said giggling a bit while putting the last pancake in a plate. "You better wake up Sarah and Pikachu breakfast going to be cold you know."

Ash nodded and quickly went upstairs and entered his daughter's room there he found his 5-year old daughter sleeping peacefully with Pikachu sleeping next to her.

_How cute!_

Pikachu quickly woke up as soon as he heard the room door opened and found Ash staring at him and sleeping Sarah.

"Morning Pikachu," Ash greeted Pokemon which Pikachu quickly replied by jumping in his shoulder. "I guess we should wake up Sarah now eh buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and Ash slowly shook his daughter slowly waking her up.

"Wake up sweetheart," Ash said slowly shacking up his daughter.

After a few more seconds of shaking Sarah woke up from her slumber only to see her daddy and Pikachu giggling about something.

"What's so funny daddy?" Sarah asked curious about why her father is giggling. "Is there something on my hair again?"

Ash and Pikachu nodded at the same time which caused Sarah to quickly left the bed and quickly combed her hair. (Sarah's always like that when it comes to her hair.)

After a few minutes Sarah quickly finished up her hair and followed her daddy to the kitchen and just like his father, Sarah quickly recognized her mother's cooking.

"Mommy's making pancakes yey!" Sarah cheered as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"That's not all my little sweetheart," May said taking a seat next to Ash. "Look outside…"

Sarah quickly went outside and she cheered in happiness; the next thing she saw was pure white, everything covered in white snow, the trees the road even their room was covered in snow, Sarah was jumping in joy but her May quickly reminded her that.

"You can play outside sweetheart as soon as you finished breakfast first,"

Breakfast was quickly over and May dressed Sarah in a blue jacket with matching blue pants, blue mittens and a blue cap.

"What do you think Ash?" May asked showing her daughter wearing her snow outfit. "Does she need anything else?"

Ash nodded and he gave May a blue sweater which May cutely tied in Sarah's neck.

"Okay sweetie you can go outside and play," May said after checking everything.

"Yey!" Sarah cheered then looked at her father. "Dad can Pikachu go with me and play?"

"Sure sweetie," Ash agreed without any hesitation, as Pikachu left Ash's shoulder to Sarah's head they quickly left the house saying goodbye to her parents.

After cleaning up the dishes Ash and May went in the living room and watched some news, as usual Ash hugging May while they are watching TV.

After a while May spoke up.

_**Ash?**_

_Yes May?_

_**Is it okay if we left Sarah alone?**_

_Sure it is May, Pikachu's with her I'm sure their fin, why do you ask?_

_**It's just that Sarah might…**_

_I don't think you should think about that stuff May its Christmas Eve, you should think of happy thoughts today since it's a very special day…_

_**I guess your right Ash,**_

_May?_

_**Yes Ash,**_

_I love you,_

_**I love you too…**_

May leaned forward and gave Ash a very loving kiss which lasted in about a minute before May broke it to breathe some air and said…

_**Ash go get dressed… **_

_Why?_

_**Coz you're going to Headquarters…**_

_What! I said I'm not going to work today…_

_**That's right you're not going to work, coz you're going to give out presents we wrapped lat night…**_

_Presents?_

Then it clicked, the reason Ash woke late today because he and May wrapped many presents last night to give to Ash's fellow knights.

"I almost forgot," Ash grinned scratching the back of his head. "Eh heh heh"

"I like it when you're like that Ash," May chuckled before kissing Ash again.

**To be continued**

**Ending author notes:**

Kinda rushed isn't it?

Well this is the end of the first part of the Christmas special… I hope you guys like it and I'll post the second part tomorrow,

If you guys want to have a chat with me just and my yahoo messenger email address ...

Bye! Till next time…


	28. Christmas Eve part 2

**Opening Author Notes:**

Well guys I'm back with the second part of the Christmas Special of my fic, Future, Battles and Family!

Like I said I'm very sorry for not updating in a long time because I was too lazy to type in a computer anyhow I'm really glad that you guys didn't forget about my story and I'm really grateful for that…

Anyways I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed the first part of my Christmas special… that's Miss Torchix (I'm glad that you haven't forgotten my story), Sir EmperorDraco7 (thanks even though it's Kinda rushed) and sir LuciferXI (even though I had many mistakes I'm still glad that you've reviewed)

Sorry but the Christmas special will take 3 parts not 2.

Well enough of this I present to you the 2nd part of the Christmas Special!

I hope you guys like it, have fun reading and…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon except Sarah and Meowth.**

**Christmas Special part 2**

Ketchum residence 1:00pm (11 hours till Christmas)

After lunch May along with Sarah decided to go to the supermarket and buy stuff for their family's big dinner before Christmas, (Noche Buena in the Philippines) since Ash is going to the headquarters to drop presents she decided to tag along which Ash quickly nodded in agreement.

"Come on May," Ash yelled waiting in front of their house with Charizard, Ash is wearing a blue jacket with matching blue pants, blue shoes, a blue sweater tied around his neck and his sinnoh hat. He and charizard have been waiting for at least 10 minutes for May and Sarah to come out of the house. "You know how early the supermarket closes on Christmas Eve!"

After another minute of waiting May, Sarah and Pikachu came out of the house with an energetic expression on Sarah's young face while carrying Pikachu on her head, she quickly ran towards her father and quickly jumped and hugging her father while giggling.

"Sorry Daddy we took so long," Sarah apologized giggling looking at her father's face. "Mommy forgot where she left her cap and it took us 10 minutes to find it,"

"Its okay sweetheart," Ash replied giggling as well. "It's a good thing you found it,"

"Yeah," Sarah cheered getting of her fathers arms to her mother. "I'm really good at finding stuff."

"Yes you are sweetie," May said commenting her daughter.

"Let's go now Ash before the store closes," May said which Ash nodded in agreement and they all rode Charizard (Charizard can carry all of them since he did a lot of training with Ash) and they flew towards the supermarket which is in the center of pallet town.

**Center of pallet town 1:20pm (10 hours and 40 minutes till Christmas)**

After twenty minutes Charizard landed near the Supermarket which almost surprised the people walking towards the market, May and Sarah got off of Charizard but Ash didn't which cause Sarah to get confused.

"Daddy?" Sarah asked looking at Charizard and her father. "I thought your coming with me and mommy to buy some stuff?"

"I wish I could sweetheart but I can't," Ash apologized to his daughter. "You see daddy's going to work"

"But you said you don't have any work today," Sarah said small tears coming out of her auburn eyes.

"Daddy's going to work because he has to give gifts to his friends for Christmas sweetie," May said explaining to her daughter "don't cry sweetie, daddy's just going home early today."

"Yeah that's right sweetheart," Ash said comforting his daughter. "Daddy's just going to drop at work momentarily okay."

"Promise?" Sarah said her sobs stopping.

"I promise," Ash promised. "We're going to go now May; here take Sceptile with you,"

Ash gave Sceptile's pokeball to May which she gladly took but before Ash left May kissed him on the lips which caused Sarah to giggle.

"Bye now!" Ash said after he had been kissed by May.

"Bye!" May and Sarah said waving their hands.

And after that charizard flew going to the headquarters of the Pokemon knights.

"Shall we go now sweetie?" May asked after Charizard went out of their sight.

"Okay mommy!" Sarah cheered and they entered the building.

**Knights Main Headquarters: front gate 2:20pm (9 hours and 40 minutes before Christmas)**

After an hour of flying charizard landed near a large castle in the middle of a mountain near pewter city, even though it's a castle it can't be seen unless you circled the whole mountain. As Ash took off of charizard he stretched a bit before recalling his trusty fire-type.

"Finally I'm here," Ash said with a large bag on his back over viewing the castle with an energetic face, just like pallet town the castle was covered in white snow making it harder to look if you don't know the place. "Well let's this over with so I can enjoy the holidays,"

Ash quickly entered the castles front gate without stopping because there I no one guarding the place since it's the holidays even the guard took the vacation to spend with their love ones.

"I knew this place was going to be empty for the holidays," Ash said after looking walking inside the castle, he entered many rooms not finding anyone but only equipments. "Guess there's nobody here but it can't hurt to look around."

After 2 minutes of looking around he didn't find anybody so he quickly headed to the knights locker room to change into his uniform because it's a violation not to wear it inside the headquarter premises.

Ash entered the locker room with nobody inside of it, he just shrugged a bit and headed towards his locker and quickly changed into his uniform which is a black jacket with blue linings on the sides, black pants that matches the black jacket, a pair of military shoes, metal gloves and a black hat with the letter 'K' on the middle of it. (This uniform is only inside of the headquarters, this is not used on the battlefield)

As Ash grabbed his bag, a person entered the room with the same energetic expression on his face, Ash quickly recognized him as a fellow knight Max Taylor.

"Hi Max!" Ash greeted his fellow knight. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh Ash," Max greeted back, he is a guy in his late twenties he has spiky brown hair and bluish eyes, he wears the same uniform as Ash but the only difference is the lining of his is color brown, and he wore a visor that has two spikes sticking out of it. "Merry Christmas to you too, but please call me Max"

"I thought you had the week off?" Ash asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question Ash…" Max replied with a grin on his face. "But let me answer your question, because my wife Zoe instructed me to go here and give presents."

This answer shocked Ash he didn't expect Max to give also presents, Max just laugh when he saw Ash's expression he quickly put everything together.

"Ash don't tell me…you too?" Max said pointed out which cause Ash to nod in agreement.

They were talking for at least 5 minutes before another person entered the room, Ash and Max quickly recognized him as a fellow knight Takato. (I don't need to explain what he looks like he is the same Takato in digimon tamers so you guys can quickly recognize him) he is wearing the same clothes as Max.

"Hi Takato!" Max greeted.

"Merry Christmas!" Ash greeted as well.

"Oh guys," Takato said with a surprised expression on his face. "I thought you guys took the week off?"

"Wife," Max said calmly.

"Presents," Ash said, then Takato quickly gasped realizing what those word mean.

"Don't tell me…not you guys too," Takato said which caused the two knights to nod in agreement. "I though I was the only one, guess Juri was right…"

The three of them exchanged gift, then Ash gave the rest of the presents to the people inside the headquarters.

**Outskirts of pallet town: pine tree field 5:30pm (6 hours and 30 minutes left before Christmas)**

After 3 hours of giving gifts in the headquarters, Ash next stop was the pine field just outside pallet town, May asked him to get the perfect tree for their Christmas tree so after he was done giving gifts he quickly went in the field to look for a perfect one.

As soon as he's searching for a perfect tree he felt a presence of a knight not just any knight a black knight.

"Who's out there?!" Ash declared his broad blade in his hands, preparing for any attacks. " I know your in here show your self!"

Ash was right there he saw him, agent D smiling at him, he's on top of the tree his bow pointed at him.

**To be continued…**

**Closing Author notes:**

A battle happening in Christmas Eve, oh no what will happen? Find out in the 3rd part of the Christmas special!

As you notice max is from the anime dinosaur king and takato well from digimon tamers.

It will be posted tomorrow on Christmas day!

Well that's all I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review I'll appreciate it!

See you next time!


	29. Christmas Special End

**Opening Author notes:**

Well hello guys it's the 3rd part of my Christmas special of my fic; Future, Battles and Family!

I'm very sorry for the delayed update because I found in a forum in facebook that there is a glitch in the alerts so I didn't update unless they are fixed…

Anyhow I would like to thanks the people who read and reviewed my last chapter, that's Miss Torchix, Sir Lucifer and Sir Gigiaten

Well I guess that's that and I hope you like this chapter…

Have fun reading and…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…**

**Christmas Special part 3**

"Hello Ash," Agent said greeting ash while pointing his green bow at him ready to attack at anytime. "It's been a long time…"

"Agent D…" Ash greeted back but with a serious face just like his Charizard staring at the Black Knight. "What a surprise seeing you here,"

Agent D just laughed at what Ash said, but he saw ash's charizard didn't like his sense of humor because the said dragon-type flew into the air and charged a huge fireball in his mouth.

"Charizard no!" Ash tried to stop his pokemon but too late, Charizard fired an overheat attack at the rocket agent.

Agent D just laughed as he watched the giant fireball quickly went towards his direction, pointing his green bow at the fireball, Agent D fired a simple arrow at it then when the two attacks collided it created a small explosion.

"Can you control your Charizard ash?" Agent D asked landing at the ground from the tree branch. "I see you need more training with it,"

"Shut up D," Ash said not paying attention to what Agent D just said; he quickly returned charizard into his pokeball. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Don't worry ash," Agent D said his bow disappearing giving ash a surprised look. "I'm not here to fight with you…"

"Really?" ash asked not letting his guard down looking at any possibility of an attack. "Then why are you here?"

"I just want to give Sarah this…" Agent D said getting a green present from his bag then throwing it to Ash.

Ash looked at the present with a surprised expression on his face. "Did you…?"

"No, I didn't make it," Agent D answered cutting before Ash finished his question.

"Then who?" ash asked now more confused than ever.

"It's from your dad, my boss Agent Z" Agent D answering giving ash a gloomy look on his face. "You still can't forgive him can't you?"

"No I can't, not after what he did to my mom," Ash said his gloomy expression noticeable. "But tell him thanks; I'll give this to Sarah,"

As soon as Ash turned around Agent D was already gone. Only a red rose was seen on the ground. "Thanks Agent D…

_**Thanks Dad, Merry Christmas**_

**Ketchum Residence 11:30pm (30 minutes left before Christmas)**

The rest of the day went really happy for the Ketchum family especially Sarah because her dad came home early, they decorated the tree Ash brought with him, they had dinner; a feast actually with how many dishes may cooked, they were stuffed, and after that they went to sleep, but Sarah refused too, but her parents told her that Santa Claus will not visit them unless Sarah was asleep.

It was 11:30 pm when may woke up.

"Ash?" may asked waking up from her sleep, the first thing she noticed was her husband was gone, so without any hesitation she got up from the bed and quickly headed towards the living room, but she stopped when she heard someone talking with in the Living room so she peeked at the people talking at her family's home.

She saw Ash talking to someone with a Red suit; not just any guy it's

_**Santa?**_

"Thanks for the present Mr. Claus" Ash said bowing to the big person who he Claimed Mr. Claus. "Sarah will love what you gave her."

"It's no big deal Ash…" Santa laughed giving him a quick hug. "Besides it the least I can do after you saved me…"

_**My husband Saved Santa?**_

"It's what I do Mr. Claus" ash said also laughing.

"I'm going now Ash…" Santa said waving to Ash. "I still got to deliver presents."

"Thanks again Mr. Claus, Merry Christmas!" Ash said waving back with a happy expression.

"Besides," Santa said before disappearing, "you have to explain to your wife…"

"What does he mean by-"Ash asked before he saw may looking at him, her expression is at shock.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do" Ash said which may nodded in agreement.

**Ending author notes:**

Well that's the end of my Christmas special, I know my third part is kinda short, I was planning on making it longer but I got caught in the middle of something so I make this one short but I'll make up for this.

Until next Time!

**Next Chapter: Finding the inner Darkness! Red vs. Knight Max.**


	30. Red Vs Max

**Opening Author notes:**

Well Hello guys this is the 27th chapter of this fic, if you are wondering why I called it the 27th chapter that's because I didn't include the 3 parts of my Christmas special so it's back on the 27th chapter…

I'm very sorry for the late update I just wanted to finish my birthday before I updated…

Anyhow I would like to thanks the people who reviewed my previous chapter… Sir EmperorDraco and Miss Torchix…

Italics are Meowth's thoughts, bold italics are red.

Well that's all I want to say let's begin the chapter…

Have fun reading and…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon…

**Chapter 27: Finding the Inner Darkness! Red vs. Knight Max**

"So that's what happened," Max said putting his hands on his chin thinking while, he and Meowth was walking towards the beach.

It's been 5 minutes since he and Meowth walked outside of the hotel towards the beach, while walking there Meowth told everything to Max including the appearance of the Agents D and P.

'This is a problem even I could not handle by myself', Max thought while wiping his eyebrows. 'Shit what do I do?'

"Is there a problem Mister Max?" Meowth asked breaking Max from his thoughts.

"No there isn't." Max answered looking at the small Scratch-cat Pokemon. "Why'd you asked?"

"It's because…" Meowth said pointing at the forest in front of them. "Your going to the forest, I thought you said were going to the beach."

Max scratched his head he knew he was clumsy going the wrong way.

"Anyhow let's do this!" Meowth cheered. "I want to be at Sarah's side before she wakes up."

Max smiled seeing the scratch-cat's face. 'Even though there are a lot of obstacles on the way'

After a few minutes Max and Meowth reached the beach; they were many people and Pokemon there training for the upcoming championship, Meowth's eyes light up wanting to train with Sarah's uncle, but he was confused when he and Max went further the beach leaving all the people.

"Where are we going Mister Max?" Meowth asked confused as he followed Max towards the right side of the beach.

"We can't train in front of many people now can we?" Max asked looking for a fair spot to train since there are no people in sight. "Since you already unlocked Red, there's a high chance of you releasing him if we get too far with the training, and if the people saw a fire-type Meowth, do you know what will happen?

"Uhm no…" Meowth answered not knowing what to answer.

"I'm sure you don't," Max said serious. "Well anyhow let's start…"

Meowth cheered, then readied in his battle position before Max stopped him.

"What's wrong mister Max?" Meowth asked looking confused.

"Because you're going to wear this," Max said bringing up a belt from his bag, this belt has the same material that made up Meowth's gloves; it has one big orb in the middle of the belt, circulating the big orb are 6 smaller orbs.

"Wow what's that mister Max?" Meowth asked looking at the belt with large amount of interest.

_**What weird belt…**_

Stop it Red!

"Oh this…" Max said looking at the belt. "This is the force Belt; it's the 2nd addition to your gloves."

"Wow," that's the only thing Meowth said when the belt was given to him, Meowth looked at the belt with a happy expression then wore it without difficulty the only problem was…

"It's to big for me," Meowth said looking at bit funny with the belt hung around his small waist, but his eyes grew wide when he saw the belt glow a bright shade of white, he closed his eyes preparing for the worst

_**What's happening?!**_

_I do not know red,_

When Meowth opened his eyes he saw the belt fitting his waist perfectly, Meowth was surprised when he saw the belt perfectly fit his size, then he when to his battle stance ready to fight the older man in front of him, then suddenly.

"Oh, my head!" Meowth screamed putting his hands on his head, wanting to stop the throbbing pain in his head, Max seeing the scratch-cat scream obviously hurt by something he don't know quickly went to the Pokemon whose now kneeling on the ground arms on head.

_**What's happening electric-type?!**_

_I d-don't k-now red, help me!_

"Meowth!" Max said to the scratch-cat Pokemon his eyes full of concern for the Pokemon slowly deteriorating in front of him. "What's wrong!?"

"H-help me!" Meowth said before collapsing on the sand. Max quickly went to the fallen Pokemon side to help him get up, but as soon as he's one centimeter in front of the scratch-cats body he felt a powerful aura emerging from the Pokemon's body.

'What's happening?' max thought as he felt the aura getting stronger and stronger by the second, he watched as Meowth's body turn color from yellow to red.

"Red," Max said, now looking at the fire-type in front of him. "What happened?"

Red didn't respond, he just looked at red with an angry expression, max asked the same question again but red didn't respond, by this time red spoke in a very angry voice.

"Where's my electric-type?" red forcefully asked, flames erupting from his gloves and greaves. "What have you done to him?!"

"What do you mean?" max asked confused at the fire-types sudden aggression towards him. Max became very confused at what's happening.

'First Meowth screamed like his in deep pain then collapsing then red showed up asking me what happened to Meowth, what is going on here?!' max thought really confused, moving a few meters away from red just in case.

Red growled, then formed a large fireball in his hands then threw it at Max's direction, Max turned to the side dodging the attack.

"Are you crazy!" max shouted irritated at what red just did. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna asked you again Max!" red said ignoring max question now forming two large fireballs in both of his hands. "Where's my electric-type?!"

"I told you already I don't know, you two have the same body you tell me!" max answered now panicking at how angry red is.

"Wrong answer!" replied before throwing the fireballs in Max's direction.

Max jumped just in time to dodge the two fireballs, but as soon as Max's two feet touch the ground he found himself more fireballs in his direction.

"Crap" max muttered before a fireball hit him creating a small explosion.

----

"Ugh my head," Meowth said opening his eyes, touching his small cat head, Meowth quickly stood up when he regained all of memories, looking at side to side Meowth didn't know where he is.

Meowth stood in the center of a dusty road, grass growing from outside the road. Meowth looked at his left to see a lot of trees and a small hill then he looked to the right, his eyes grew when he saw a moderate size house towering in front of him.

_Where am I?_

---

Red grinned when he saw a fireball exploded when it touched Max's body, but his smile turn to a frown when he saw a person coming out of the smoke created by the explosion, max came out of the smoke with no scratches or burnt mark on his body, but the only thing red noticed that his body glowed a small shade of blue.

"Phew, metal body sure gets the job done." Max said blowing dust in his jacket while moving towards red slowly.

Red growled, annoyed at the same time impressed by Max's technique, he stood there thinking of what to do next, but to his surprise Max just screamed at him making startling him a bit.

"Are you Crazy!?" Max shouted making red back up a bit in surprise. "WHAT are you Doing Throwing FIREBALLS at ME!?"

Red just ignored Max's statement; he quickly recomposed himself then creating another fireball in his already flaming glove-clad hands.

'This belt it gives more power than I felt before,' red thought looking at the belt; which is the largest orb is glowing a bright shade of red. 'But if my sanity is the cost of this power I would rather have my sanity back, i better finish this before i lose myself'

_**Electric-Type where are you?**_

----

Meowth looked at the two-storey house in front of him with a confused face; it is a simple house with blue paint all over it, a simple open-air garden at the right a small greenhouse at the left, a stone pathway towards the Brown main door. But to Meowth this place reminds him of somewhere important but he can't remember, he moved towards the main door but stopping at the mail box next to him.

He looked at the name printed on the mail box carefully.

"Ketchum residence," Meowth said reading the name on the mail box, surprised Meowth ran towards the main door, stopping just a few meters near the door he gulp reaching for the knob, but before he touched the silver door knob he heard voices from the other side of the door.

"Sarah it's time to get your first Pokemon!" a womanly voice said which Meowth knew it's from Sarah's mother. Meowth looked to his left and found a window; taking his chances Meowth went to the window and looked inside the house.

There he saw May whose waiting for Sarah to come down the stairs, right next to him is Ash his arms around May's waist also waiting for his daughter, Meowth looked around and saw Pikachu curled up to a ball in the Ketchum's main couch.

_What's going on here?_

Meowth waited for a while then he saw Sarah running down the stairs in her orange shirt and blue skirt.

_Sarah!_

Meowth didn't waste any time he quickly ran towards the main door and opened it, but when he took his first step inside Sarah's home everything he saw disappeared and he was falling to eternal darkness.

_Crap! What's going on!_

----

Red became more frustrated when he looked at the smiling face of max; to him max didn't take Meowth's disappearance a joke and that really made mad.

"Take this!" Red shouted throwing the fireball in Max's direction. "Fire blast!"

The fireball quickly changed to the Japanese (or is it Chinese?) word for fire, in Max's direction while gaining speed.

Max saw the attack and barrel-rolled to the side evading the strong fire-type attack, but when he stood up red was gone then he felt an essence a powerful one, max looked to the side to find red growling his flaming hands an inch near his face.

Red successfully punched Max's face; the attack was so powerful that Max's face went straight to the sands.

"Now tell me where's my Electric-Type!" Red once again demanded looking at the fallen knight.

**To be continued…**

**Ending Author notes:**

Well that's it for the 27th chapter I hope you had fun reading!

The next chapter will be posted in two days…

Until then Later and don't forget to leave a review!

**Next chapter: Dark-type Meowth and Max's Trump card**


	31. Dark

**Opening Author Notes:**

I would like to thanks the people you read and reviewed the last chapter, Miss Torchix, Sir EmperorDraco And sir Gigiaten…

**Chapter 28: Dark-type Meowth and Max's Trump card.**

Red quickly stepped away from the fallen knight when he saw him slowly stood, after backing up a few meters away from him he posed in his battle stance ready to attack at anytime.

"I must admit," max said getting up, his face got a punched mark on it. Spitting out some blood he looked at red with an angry expression. "You punched hard."

Red once again ignored Max's comment his eyes showing more redness than before. He slightly growled while shaking his head, signs of insanity now visible.

"Give me back my electric-type!" Red growled, flames around his body now getting larger.

"If you just listen to me just a minute I can explain what's happening to you!" max said now agitated looking at red with a scared expression.

"NO!" Red growled his fangs now visible while smoke came out of his mouth. "You Did this to ME and MY ELECTRIC-TYPE! YOU WILL PAY!"

Red threw two fireballs at max but he quickly jumped out of the way evading the attack. Red now desperate he created two clones of himself via double team. Max saw this and gulped sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Okay now red you are getting out of hand there!" Max said backing a few steps back really scared at the insane fire-type. "If we could just talk-"

"No!" red shouted interrupting Max's last comment, he looked at his two clones and nodded silently giving instruction to the clones. The two clones nodded in approval and quickly ran towards Max both there body glowing a bright shade of red the ability blaze is now in effect.

"Shit," Max muttered looking both sides not knowing what to do; he had no choice but to fight back.

The first red clone jumped at max his hands glowing white, he tried to punch him but the knight prove to be much faster as he dodge the attack by jumping. Max smiled when he dodge the attack then he saw a large fireball in his direction, it seems that the second clone fired a fireblast attack while the first clone distracted him. Max had no choice he held his hands in front of him then a sword appeared in front of him, he slashed the fireball in two then it quickly exploded. Getting back to the ground he smiled at the two clones, receiving two growls in return.

"Buster blade" max said his blade in his hands; it is a simple blade created at the same metal as Meowth's gloves, it has a hole the size of a pokeball just above the handle. "Good thing I always carry this thing around.

The two clones growled at max then quickly went for the offensive throwing two fireballs each at the knight. Max saw this and barrel-rolled to the side dodging the first fireball, then he slashed the second fireball in half while the fireball exploded upon contact, jumping to dodge the last two fireballs he quickly found himself in front of the first clone his hands glowing. Max quickly blocked the attack with his sword sparks flying. While in mid air max kicked the first clone away from him, then he saw the other clone throwing him another fireblast attack.

'This is gonna be a long battle, and if I don't end this soon I'm gonna be done for.' Max thought slashing the fireblast attack in half. 'Red won't listen to me but why? Gary told me that the belt only increases Meowth's power, but what's going on here?'

----

Meowth opened his eyes to find himself in another place, he knew he was going to die falling off an endless pit but it surprised him that he woke up no signs of damage apparent on his body.

"What's going on?" Meowth asked himself, looking at his current location. "Where is this place?"

Meowth is on a different place now; he looked on the left to right finding a large tower made out of bricks. It is apparent that the only source of light is the moon because he looked up the moon on top of him. (A full moon to be exact) Meowth walked a few steps to find the floor he is stepping on is made out of bricks.

'Why is this place looks so familiar?' Meowth thought looking around while walking around.

Suddenly Meowth felt his head was going to explode in pain, he grasp his head in order to seize the pain but nothing happened the pain only got worst. Breathing hard Meowth kneeled to the ground looking at the floor sweat pouring from his cat-like face. Then he saw images flashing around him, images of place he didn't know about then suddenly the pain seized.

'What happened there?' Meowth thought breathing hard, his eyes widening he remembered where he is. He looked around to make sure he was not imagining things.

"This place…" Meowth muttered his breathing normal again looking at the only door in the place he in now. "This is the place I first saw Mr. Ketchum, this is the headquarters of the Pokemon Knights, Mount. Moon!"

'Why am I doing here?' Meowth thought walking towards the small door. Desperate of answers Meowth looked at the small door in front of him. He turned the knob and enters the darkness ahead.

----

"Gardevoir, I need your help" Max said grabbing a pokeball from his belt, he pushed his Pokemon's pokeball inside the only hole in his blade, after a few seconds his blade glowed a dark shade of green.

The two clones ran towards the max both of there hands glowing white, they both punched max only to be blocked his blade. Max swung his blade attacking the first clone but the clone ducked to dodge attack, red size now an advantage. The second clone fired a flamethrower attack at close range. Fire sprayed in front of max, he jumped to dodge the fire-type attack only to found himself in front of another clone, its hands glowing white. Max blocked the attack with his sword then he poised for an attack his blade glowing a dark shade of violet.

"Shadow Slash!" Max said giving his sword a huge crosswise slash to the first clone. The clone felt the powerful attack hit his midsection; its body went straight to the sandy ground. Max landed on the ground safely Looking at the fallen clone with a smiling expression.

"One down one to-"Max said before his eyes widen in shock what he found in front of him, He looked at the real Red with a scared expression. It seems that the Fire-type has finished channeling his powers into his last attack which is a large orange fireball in his right hand.

"You die now Mister Max!" red growled throwing the large fireball in his direction. "BLAST BURN!"

Max tried to move out of the way but he felt his legs wont obey him. He looked at the ground in horror to find the fallen clone grabbing his legs, disabling his movements. He looked at any possible way to escape, and then he saw the second clone firing a large red beam in front of him giving the blast burn attack more power.

"Damn!" max said before the attack reached him, creating a large explosion.

(A few minutes before red's final attack)

Ash and May are seen walking in the same beach as max and red, after Ash's conversation with Meowth Ash offered to sleep in the floor in his sleeping bag while May took the bed but the latter refused saying ' well figure it out later'. So after that Ash decided to train in the beach while May help him train.

"Are you ready May?" Ash asked looking at the coordinator in front of him, while his weasel Pokemon looking at his opponent with an eager expression.

"Ready as ever Ash!" May answered back looking at the trainer in front of her with an excited expression on her face while her blaze Pokemon looking at the weasel Pokemon with a smug on her face. "Take me seriously okay?"

Ash nodded and ordered an aqua jet attack on the blaze Pokemon, which the latter skillfully dodge then fired a flamethrower in return but the weasel Pokemon countered with his own water gun attack. May seeing her Pokemon in a type disadvantage quickly changed her strategy.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick!" May commanded her first Pokemon.

The blaze Pokemon obeyed moving fast to the weasel Pokemon, Blaziken gave a roundhouse kick towards the weasel Pokemon while her feet are burning but Ash quickly saw thru this.

"Quick Buizel!" Ash commanded his smiling. "Duck, then use water pulse!"

Moving quickly buizel ducked dodging the attack, buizel smiled at his fast movements. Then created a small blue ball made out of water. Blaziken's eyes widen, she was to close to the weasel Pokemon to make a counterattack. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to hit her body then suddenly she heard a large explosion, she opened her eyes to see the weasel Pokemon not looking at her but to the explosion.

"What was that?" Ash said looking at his right where he saw smoke coming out. The other trainers that were on the beach, quickly left afraid of what was going to happen. After a few seconds he and May were the only person's left on the beach, he looked at May and the latter nodded in agreement running towards the explosion.

---

Meowth only saw darkness, he moved towards the empty corridor with a serious expression looking at left to right to find a door but all he saw was bricks the only source of light coming from his gloves which shone a bright yellow light.

"What am I doing in here?" Meowth asked looking at the sides while moving quite faster. "What am I exactly looking for?"

_The answer _

"Huh?" Meowth asked, he heard somebody talk to him looked from side to side to find the source of the voice but found nothing just an empty corridor. But he was desperate to find answers. "Where are you?"

_I'm here…_

"Where?" Meowth asked now confused, he ran towards the darkness in front of him searching for the voice. After a few minutes of running endlessly, Meowth found himself in front of a small metal door; it's a door made out of metal with the letter D painted in violet color. Without any hesitation Meowth opened the door while sweat pouring from his face.

Meowth entered the room to find another dark room the only source of light except his gloves is a red button in front of him. At first Meowth thought that the button will end all of this but hypothesized that it doesn't do that. After a few minutes of thinking things through Meowth pressed that red button, at first it didn't do anything but then Meowth heard a sound; a mechanical sound.

Then in front of him a large monitor whirred up and played a video which Meowth new well; it is a video of red fighting max which made Meowth panic seeing red create two clones to fight Sarah's uncle.

"What's going on?!" Meowth panic looking at the video being played in front of him. "Why is red fighting mister max?"

_That's because red fights solely on instinct_

"What do you mean?" Meowth asked looking from side to side, finding the source of the voice.

_Red is your emotion of rage, he only works when you are feeling frustrated and angry but since you put on the Force belt… _

"What?" Meowth asked after hearing the answer. "What do you mean? What does this belt do anyway?"

'It's my fault' Meowth thought sighing. 'I was too eager to put on the belt to ask mister max what does it first.'

_The belt's only purpose was to give you more power, but when you put it on your DNA modified it and transported you here…Red is going on a rampage not feeling is sanity which is you Electric-type_

"Here?" Meowth asked more questions are running through his mind. "Where exactly is here?"

_We are inside of your mind electric-type, the deepest part of your memory where I rest._

Meowth gasped, he didn't know what to do. When he learned that he is inside of his mind he panicked, then a question hit him. "Who are you anyways?"

_I'm just like red…the names Dark; I'm a dark-type Meowth, at least which was the creator told me… I'm your loyalty._

"Where are you?" Meowth asked looking everywhere to find his dark-type. "I can't find you…"

_I'm here electric-type, above you_

Meowth looked up, and then he found violet cat eyes looking back at him.

---

Red growled looking at the explosion where max was in, feeling his sanity fading away. He growled in frustration seeing the knight come out of the smoke, signs of the attack are not seen in his body.

"How did?" red growled frustrated.

Max smiled another metal item seen in his left arm; it is a shield (the one that knights in the middle ages use) a square shield with 5 holes the size of pokeball created in a triangle in the middle of the shield, it has a carvings of his favorite Pokemon Gardevoir in it .

"This is my Trump card, My Buster shield," Max declared now ready for the offensive.

**To be continued:**

**Ending Author notes:**

The next chapter will be up on Saturday!

Till next time and don't forget to leave a review!

**Chapter 29: Black Wings and Love at the Night of Fireworks**


	32. Chapter 32

**Opening Author notes:**

Well it's seems that I have not updated this fic for so long that I forgot most of the events in this fic,

So in order to make up for my late updating schedule, I decided to finish this by the last chapter…

Meaning; I just post another story which is the sequel to this one…

I will start writing now and I will post the sequel titled: Future: Battle of the Present

I will post it on the same date I started this fic which is in the 26th of November this year, that gives me a lot of time to write the story from where I left it…

Don't worry I said in the beginning that I will not let this story die, it just takes time coz I'm very busy with my librarian work and I took a lot of my time…

Well I'm very sorry but for the last time I would like to thanks the people who stayed and read, reviewed this story, I'm very honored that you spent time reading this….

Well so much for that see you guys later…

Sequel: Future: Battle of the Present

Chapter 1: Black wing

To be posted on 11/26/10

Keeping you guys updated here is some notes for future references…

Meowth has 4 sides, which is ice, fire, shadow and electric: those sides differ on their respective elements…

I will also differentiate the peoples future sides (I will just call them in their Japanese name to differ)

Future sides Weapon

Ash's weapon is a large sword

Max is a shield inside of it is his sword

Drew's weapon is a bow

Paul's weapon is a flaming sword

And brock's weapon is a rifle

Oh I almost forgot before I put on the new story I will put 1 more story which is in the Negima section so I just need to finish that and that's that…

See You guys Next Time!

Last edited 8/1/10


End file.
